Agitación más IVA
by Miruru
Summary: Visitas del lejano oeste... Y de sitios más oscuros para el rubio enfermo.¡Capítulo 6 UP! El grupo siete está disfrutando de su semana de vacaciones cuando Sasuke es llamado para cumplir una misión. Pero algo no va bien... Ese es el presentimiento de él.
1. Cuando todo empezó

**DiScLaImEr-- Yeah me he tuneado y ahora soy pro (H)**

**Miru/ Lo único que eres es más cansado de escribir**

**DiScLaImEr-- Pues te fastidias y me escribes, los personajes no pertenecen a esta loca y damos gracias todos los días por ello**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Eh oye eso me ofendió... Quedas despedido y ahora ya no escribo más tu nombre**

**DiScLaImEr-- Si hablo tendrás que hacerlo jujuju**

**Miru¡No porque te copio y pego Disclaimer tonto ¬¬!**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, entre paréntesis aclaraciones.**

**_Agitación + IVA_**

**Capítulo 1: Cuando todo empezó...**

Estaba Sasuke tan tranquilo en su casa jugando al Scatergoris (sí, jugando al Scatergoris solo¿qué pasa? El pobre se aburre) cuando llamaron a su ventana. Extrañado porque normalmente la gente suele llamar a la puerta, se fue hacía la ventana donde estaba su sensei mirándolo con cara de felicidad como siempre.

- Kakashi-sensei -comenzó el moreno mirando a su maestro- Le tengo dicho que estos numeritos de montarse en sitios altos y peligrosos algún día le costarán la vida

- Bueno... -dijo Kakashi sonriendo y llevándose la mano al cabello- Tranquilo que yo no me caigo tan fácilmente

- ¿Y qué hace aquí? -preguntó Sasuke- ¿No hay misión cierto? O eso fue lo que me dijo el dobe de Naruto... A ver si me ha engañado...

- No, hoy no tenéis misión de grupo -dijo Kakashi mirando tranquilamente al chico- Aún estáis en las dos semanas de vacaciones como equipo. "Me parece que algo más de dos semanas estarán..." Bueno el caso es que Godaime tiene una misión para ti.

- ¿Cómo que una misión para mí? -dijo Sasuke- ¿Porqué tengo yo que pringar cuando estamos de vacaciones?

- Porque no tienes nada que hacer -dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo nada que hacer? Yo estaba disfrutando de mi tiempo libre con interesantes cosas... -dijo enfadado Sasuke y vio como su sensei miraba la mesa donde tenía puesto el Scatergoris y con una gota añadió- E-eso es... Bueno vale me aburro y no tengo nada mejor que hacer pero no entiendo porque tengo que ser yo.

- Eso lo entenderás cuando llegues delante de Godaime -dijo Kakashi sonriendo como siempre- Jya ne

- "No me gusta como ha sonado eso..." -pensó y de repente escuchó un grito y se asomó a la ventana- ¿Lo ve? Ya le dije que se caería...

Sasuke suspiró al ver como su sensei lo saludaba contento con la mano indicándole que milagrosamente estaba bien y cerró la ventana tras de sí. Miró la mesa y decidió recoger su interesante partida del Scatergoris... Bueno lo cierto era que interesante no lo era... que más decir que era aburrida porque jugar él solo no tenía nada de emocionante. Pero es que el culebrón que veía se había dado un descanso por lo que no podía averiguar si Fernanda Josefa era hija de Bernardo Román Santos del Cielo. Una vez tuvo el juego bien recogido en su caja fue hasta el despacho de la Hokage, y cuando estuvo delante de la puerta llamó y a la orden de Tsunade entró dentro. Vio con espanto como la Hokage lo miraba casi con lo que él diría que era compasión... Esta misión no le gustaba nada y eso que aún no la había escuchado.

- Bueno, me ha avisado Kakashi-sensei de que me quieres asignar alguna misión -dijo Sasuke pesadamente- Así que dispara

- La cosa es Sasuke-kun la siguiente... -empezó Tsunade cruzando las manos- El otro día mandé a Naruto a limpiar lo alto de la muralla

- "Vaya así que parece que yo no soy el más pardillo de todos" -pensó sonriente Sasuke

- Aquel día había helado y claro siendo Naruto como es tan movido pues se resbaló con el hielo de la muralla

- Vamos que se ha matado ¿no? -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente

- No, la cosa es que a pesar que la muralla estaba resbaladiza por el agua que había ido utilizando para limpiar podría haber llegado intacto al suelo pero... La puerta de la muralla se abrió

- Vamos que entonces si que se mató ¿no? -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente de nuevo

- No, entonces Naruto intentó saltar a los árboles y a pesar que se volvió a caer al suelo está a salvo -dijo Tsunade

- Muy bien¿y? -dijo Sasuke sin entender porque lo habían hecho ir hasta allí para contarle toda aquella aventura- ¿Ahora que escribirá un libro de memorias sobre el hecho?

- El caso es que Naruto al caer cayó mal y se ha roto una pierna -dijo tranquilamente Tsunade

- Jajaja ¡qué dobe! -comenzó a reír Sasuke- Si es que es único para fastidiarse las vacaciones jaja hay que ser pringado.

- Y aquí es donde entras tú Sasuke-kun -dijo Tsunade sonriente

- ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde? Y porque motivo -dijo Sasuke asustado

- Como bien sabes Naruto está solo en su casa, no tiene parientes y lo que necesita es reposo para curarse esa pierna así que... -dejó caer la Hokage

- ¿Así que...? -dejó caer Sasuke también

- Sasuke-kun no hay que ser muy listo para adivinarlo -dijo la Hokage mirándolo con una gota

- Lo siento, es que he estado jugando al Scatergoris y estoy espeso

- Tu misión de hoy en adelante será ir a casa de Naruto y cuidarlo y ayudar en las tareas del hogar que él no puede hacer -sentenció la Hokage

El grito de Sasuke exclamando un que resonó por toda la villa de Konoha. Tsunade se aguantaba como podía la risa y se secaba las lágrimas de risa. Sasuke miró a desagrado a la Hokage.

- "Ahora el pringado seré yo..." -pensaba amargamente Sasuke- ¿Porque tengo que hacer yo eso? Sabe que esa mancha naranja y yo nos llevamos a matar.

- Por eso mismo S-Sasuke-kun jaja... -comenzó Godaime intentando no reírse- es para fomentar vuestra amistad y que no le deis tantos problemas a Kakashi.

- ¿Puedo renunciar a la misión? -preguntó preocupado Sasuke y ante la negación con la cabeza de Tsunade- ¿Y si me suicido?

- Haz lo que quieras -dijo secamente Tsunade.

- Últimamente me da la sensación de que no se me valora. -dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos- Bueno ¿y cuando tengo que empezar esta tortura?

- Ahora mismo -dijo Tsunade y otra vez tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de empezar a reírse al ver la cara de horror de Sasuke- Allí tienes una bolsa con comida para que le puedas preparar unas comidas saludables al niño ese que únicamente se alimenta de Ramen

Ambos suspiraron no entendían como alguien podía sobrevivir únicamente comiendo comida preparada. Así pues, con gran pesar y con las carcajadas de la Hokage como música ambiental Sasuke partió hacia casa del rubio más escandaloso de toda la villa.

Y precisamente estaba el rey de roma en su casa esperando a la persona que se encargaría de su manutención ahora que no se podía mover. El rubio sonreía contento pensando en la posibilidad de que fuese Sakura quien tuviese que cuidar de él y hasta había empezado a planear con que románticas frases podría conquistar a la pelirrosa. Naruto miraba su reloj, que tenía la cara de un payaso, impacientemente, ya debía de estar a punto de llegar. Así fue, Naruto miraba con nerviosismo hacia la puerta en la cual se escuchaba el sonido de una llave intentando abrir la puerta. Pero, al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no fue una cabellera rosa sino una negra la que apareció y los fríos ojos de Sasuke miraron al ahora de piedra Naruto.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con una gota- ¿Ahora quieres irte a la calle a hacer de estatua?

- ¡No es eso! -gritó Naruto con una gota recuperándose de su parálisis- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Sasuke¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

- Estará en su casa, supongo -dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba la bolsa que llevaba en la mano encima de una mesa

- No me refiero a eso -dijo pesadamente Naruto- ¿No viene Sakura-chan a cuidarme?

- No, siento no ser tan femenina como lo es ella pero soy yo quien va a cuidar de ti -dijo Sasuke y suspiró- Que remedio...

Naruto volvía a estar de piedra y con la boca abierta a camino de gritar un que. Sasuke ignoró de nuevo al rubio que parecía que se había tomado en serio lo de hacer de estatua.

- ¿Y porqué me tienes que cuidar tú? -gritó Naruto a disgusto- Preferiría que me cuidase Akamaru antes que tú

- No me lo digas dos veces... -dijo Sasuke aguantándose la risa al imaginar a Akamaru cuidando a Naruto. Después volvió a recuperar la compostura- A mí tampoco me hace ilusión tener que hacer esta misión.

Naruto no sabía como argumentar más su disgusto, simplemente bufó, puso morros, se tumbó mejor en la cama y se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza. Sasuke se arremangó el jersey que llevaba puesto y de repente se dio cuenta de que no sabía que hacer.

- Esto Naruto... -comenzó el chico acercándose a la cama

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? -dijo a disgusto Naruto incorporándose en la cama

- Es que me han dicho que haga las tareas en tu casa que tú no puedes hacer -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Me preguntaba qué quieres que haga.

- Mm... ahora no se me ocurre nada... -murmuró pensativo Naruto.

Sasuke miró con una gota el desastre de casa que tenía Naruto y se preguntó si realmente aquello de hace faenas no era un trabajo extra, porque tal y como estaba la casa Naruto no había hecho tareas del hogar en mucho tiempo. También se sorprendía de que el muchacho no encontrase nada por hacer.

- Puedes recoger la ropa que hay tirada por ahí -dijo Naruto de repente- Ala¿ya eres feliz?

- No soy feliz haciendo esto -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una gota

- Pues yo aún menos que con la pierna escayolada, no puedo huir si la situación lo requiere -dijo Naruto tumbándose de nuevo

- ¿Oye que quieres decir con eso? -dijo Sasuke mirándolo a desgana

- Hombre diciendo lo que se dice de ti por ahí... -dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos

- ¿Qué se dice de mí? -preguntó Sasuke con interés

- Lo primero que tienes pluma -Sasuke exclamó indignado pero Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir- Y lo segundo que comes bebés.

- ¿Qué como bebés? -preguntó incrédulo a lo que estaba escuchando Sasuke

- Si que te los zampas... A ver que a mí lo que tu hagas no me importa pero si estoy aquí encerrado... que como me hagas algo te parto las manos

- ¿Tú eres tonto, Usuratonkachi?-exclamó indignado Sasuke- ¡Yo no como bebés y yo NO soy gay!

- Bueno lo de los bebés ya me parecía raro... -dijo Naruto extrañado- Pero lo de que eres gay no lo puedes negar

- ¿Cómo que no lo puedo negar? -dijo Sasuke calmando sus ganas de tirarle un kunai a Naruto a la cabeza.

- Hombre tienes a muchas chicas a tu alrededor y no le haces caso a ninguna -dijo Naruto segurísimo, como el que decía una verdad universal

- Pero eso no quiere decir nada -dijo Sasuke ya más calmado- ¿No ves que estoy demasiado ocupado con mi venganza? Ya verás como cuando la termine no quedará ni una chica en Konoha que no me conozca.

- Qué cerdo... -murmuró Naruto girándose.

- ¡A ver en que quedamos! -gritó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia- Primero una cosa, ahora que te digo lo contrario la otra... Eres más indeciso...

- ¿Vas a recoger la ropa Sasuke? -dijo intentando dejar el tema Naruto

Sasuke gruñó enfadado mientras se marchaba a recoger la ropa que Naruto había dejado tirada y que se había ido acumulando día tras día. Había perdido la paciencia con él ninja de pelo rubio, es que estaba casi seguro que lograría hacer perder la paciencia a la persona más tranquila del mundo. Por suerte para Sasuke no había repartida ninguna prenda interior de ropa y dio gracias porque el chico, aunque desordenado, tuviese cierto sentido de limpieza.

- "¿Qué sentido de limpieza ni ocho cuartos...? Sigue teniendo la ropa tirada como si nada..." -pensó disgustado Sasuke.

- Oye Sasuke... -dijo pesadamente Naruto a lo que Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿En serio no te puedes cambiar con Sakura-chan?

- Más me gustaría... -dijo resignado Sasuke y ambos chicos suspiraron con tristeza, cada uno con sus penas.

Cuando tuvo toda la ropa recogida la metió a presión en el cesto para lavar la ropa y miró el reloj de la pared y vio con desespero como aunque algo de tiempo había pasado aún le quedaba un buen rato en casa del rubio.

- Oye Naruto -empezó el Uchiha cosa que hizo que Naruto se incorporase- ¿Quién abrió la puerta e hizo por lo tanto que te partieras la pierna? Es para añadirlo a mi lista de venganzas

- Fue el ero-sennin -dijo Naruto suspirando- Según me dijeron que venía de viaje... Ya le daré yo viaje ya...

- Si es que mira que eres estúpido... Mira que caerte... -dijo indignado Sasuke

- Anda ve a recoger ropa -dijo Naruto enfadado

- Ya la he recogido toda -dijo también enfadado Sasuke- A diferencia de ti yo soy trabajador

- Grr, pues ve a hacer la cena -dijo Naruto tirándole, con acierto un cojín a la cara de Sasuke- Y pobre de ti que le pongas veneno.

Sasuke, despeinado a causa del golpe con el cojín miraba con ira a Naruto.

- "Esa sería la muerte menos dolorosa que tendrías" -pensaba enfadado mientras se iba a la cocina.

Así pues Sasuke se puso un delantal y comenzó a preparar algo para la cena. Ahora que lo pensaba aún había tenido suerte que aquel día había sido a partir de la tarde pero a partir del día siguiente que los días tendrían que ser enteros se iba a hacer interminable.

- ¡Oi Sasuke ven! -gritó Naruto desde su cama, extrañado Sasuke fue hasta delante de la cama de Naruto el cual al verlo con delantal estalló en una carcajada.

- Ejem¿Qué querías? -dijo Sasuke mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

Pero Naruto no dijo nada más mientras seguía riéndose y antes de que pudiese reaccionar Sasuke, el rubio había sacado una cámara de fotos y le había echado una. Sasuke miró con una gota a Naruto y volvió a repetir la pregunta intentando calmar su furia asesina.

- ¿Que qué quería? -preguntó Naruto secándose las lágrimas- Es que supuse que te ibas a poner el delantal para cocinar y quise verte vestido de chacha jajajaja

- ¡No soy ninguna chacha!- gritó Sasuke- y para que lo sepas el delantal sirve por si salta algo que no te manches la ropa, ceporro

A pesar de las justificaciones de Sasuke, Naruto seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia cosa que hizo que Sasuke, antes de perder las maneras y estrangularlo, se marchase de vuelta a la cocina. Al rato Sasuke volvió con una bandeja hasta la cama y se la dejó en el regazo al rubio el cual miró la bandeja con interés. Sin quejarse mucho más Naruto empezó a devorar la comida que el moreno había preparado.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Sasuke con prepotencia y sonriendo- ¿A que está buena mi comida?

- Psé -dijo Naruto tragando- Al menos no me has envenenado pero bueno... se puede comer pero tampoco es una delicia

Sasuke guardó silencio, y también la rabia consigo y esperó. Al rato Naruto había acabado de cenar y fue entonces cuando Sasuke encontró algo que contestarle (el pobre, después de jugar al Scatergoris iba lento)

- Claro como el señor tiene el paladar tan fino -dijo Sasuke con voz superior- Hoy has comido un manjar.

- ¿Manjar? -dijo irónico Naruto- Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, Uchiha

- Pues la próxima vez no te lo comas, que solo te ha faltado mojar pan en el plato

- Pues que sepas que tu comida estaba asquerosa pero que no iba a decírtelo por respeto pero como tú me has faltado.

- Pues para estar tan asquerosa seguro que tú no podrías preparar algo tan bueno como esto, butanerito. Ve a repartir butano.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Naruto ofendido y acto seguido cogió el plato de plástico de la bandeja y la lanzó hacia donde estaba Sasuke- ¡No voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a insultarme!

Sasuke esquivaba como podía la lluvia de cacharros que Naruto le tiraba y como podía se agachaba para recogerlos y lanzárselos de vuelta a Naruto que los esquivaba protegiéndose con la bandeja. Sasuke se acercó e intentó quitarle la bandeja con la que se protegía y Naruto agarraba del otro extremo.

- ¡Suéltala usuratonkachi! -decía Sasuke mientras hacía fuerza para arrebatarle la bandeja de las manos.

- ¡Suéltala tú, chulo playa! -decía Naruto también haciendo fuerza para que el moreno soltase la bandeja y le dejase su escudo.

Estuvieron unos minutos intentando arrebatarse la bandeja, Naruto se aferró al borde de la cama mientras seguía agarrando con fuerza la bandeja y Sasuke seguía también haciendo fuerza. Sasuke retrocedió más para quitarle la bandeja y entonces su pie resbaló con la sabana de la cama que estaba tocando al suelo, entonces el tirón al pegar el resbalón tiró a Naruto al suelo y Sasuke cayó sobre su brazo derecho botando en él y cayendo al lado. Naruto gritó con desespero y se arrinconó rápidamente contra la pared. Sasuke se incorporó y se giró ante el grito del rubio y empezó a acercarse a él.

- Naruto ¿estás bie--? -dijo acercándose lentamente pero fue interrumpido.

- N-no te acerques maldito homicida... -dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se agarraba el brazo

- ¡Yo no soy un homicida! -gritó Sasuke y al ver como Naruto seguía con cara de dolor añadió- ¿Oye en serio estás bien?

- Déjame en paz -gritó Naruto- Tú vete y déjame en paz, proyecto de asesino

- Naruto ese brazo se ve muy hinchado, no puede ser que estés bien con el brazo tan mal como se ve... -dijo Sasuke ignorando el comentario ofensivo del rubio

- ¡Pues claro que no bakka! -dijo Naruto aún con lagrimillas en los ojos- ¡Pero no pienso dejar que te acerques, serías capaz de acabar de arrancármelo!

- Mira, como te noto muy nervioso -dijo Sasuke, que no se podía acercar a Naruto básicamente porque no le dejaba- Voy a llamar a Godaime-sama para que te lo mire y así yo ya termino la jornada de hoy.

Sasuke recogió su chaqueta mientras veía como el rubio seguía allí tirado sin mover el brazo porque cada vez que lo intentaba gritaba de dolor. Salió de allí y fue hasta el despacho de la Hokage y le explicó lo que había pasado. Con un suspiro Tsunade le dijo que ya podía volver a casa por hoy y partió hacía la casa del rubio. A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue al despacho de la Hokage antes de continuar con su pesada misión.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun -dijo la Hokage mirándolo por encima de la montaña de papeles.

- Quería saber si podría encargarse otro de cuidar de Naruto -dijo Sasuke- Es que ya pronto vuelven a dar la novela que me gusta, además nos estamos peleando todo el rato y yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad...

- Si que la tienes -dijo la Hokage

- ¿Cómo que sí que la tengo? -preguntó asustado Sasuke

- Sasuke hoy no has jugado al Scatergoris así que esa excusa no me vale ¿eh? -dijo Tsunade con una gota

- Es que he estado jugando un rato al Pictionari Junior -dijo Sasuke suspirando- ¿Qué pasa? Me aburro...

La Hokage cambió su cara de extraño y suspiró para proseguir con su explicación al espeso (otro día más) Sasuke.

- Ayer le rompiste el brazo a Naruto -dijo la Hokage mirándolo tranquilamente

- ¿Qué? -exclamó atónito Sasuke- ¡Si tampoco fue tanto! Una tontería...

- Pero si caíste sobre su brazo con todo tu peso y además rebotaste -dijo la Hokage atónita por la tranquilidad del muchacho- Así que ahora con más motivos debes cuidar de él.

- Ah claro... ahora tendría que tener eso que se llama sentimiento de culpa ¿verdad? -preguntó Sasuke tranquilamente

- Así es -dijo sonriente Tsunade

- Mm... anda pues sí... está por ahí sí... -dijo Sasuke en pose de estar reflexionando.

- Ahora ve -ordenó la Hokage con voz autoritaria- Y para la próxima vez que vengas a verme me traes una botella de Sake

- ¿Y eso porque? -preguntó Sasuke sin comprender porque debía hacerlo

- Porque yo soy la que manda en la villa y tú eres un simple vengador así que obedece, pequeño Uchiha -dijo superiormente Tsunade

Sasuke salió suspirando del despacho y marchó apesumbrado hacia la casa del rubio.

- "Creo que hoy va a ser un día muy duro..." -pensaba amargamente Sasuke

**¡Weñaas! Sí... he empezado otro fic... ù.úU... ¡Soy idiota! T-T Pues no acabo uno y empiezo dos... T-T Si es que no hago otra cosa que echarme tierra encima... T-T Bueno el caso es que este tampoco planea ser demasiado largo, serán de las cosas que se me ocurran (tengo algunas pensadas xD)El título me costó muchísimo encontrarlo y al final me decanté por este que es igual que el nombre del programa de squetchs de Tele 5 n-n Espero que pasasen un buen rato y que me dejen aunque sea un mísero review T-T Qué sé que es una paranoia pero me haría ilusión xDDD Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	2. Añadiendo el IVA a la agitación

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de esta obra no pertenecen a la cabeza rubia de bote de la autora sino a Kishimoto**

**Miru/ Oye que seré rubia de bote... Pero con orgullo ¬¬U **

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, entre paréntesis aclaraciones.**

Agitación + IVA 

**Capítulo 2: Agregando el IVA a la agitación...**

Sasuke cada vez se acercaba más y más a la casa del rubio, apesumbrado miró la casa del rubio que ya se divisaba a lo lejos. No quería imaginarse lo que supondría un día entero en casa del rubio después de pensar en el desastre que se había transformado la anterior tarde. Sacó la llave de la casa y abrió.

- Buenos días... -dijo pesadamente el moreno mientras dejaba las llaves encima de la mesa.

Pero a pesar de lo que esperaba no obtuvo ningún tipo de contestación, extrañado se fue a mirar al rubio y vio que aún dormía. No entendía como aún después del jaleo con la puerta el muchacho podía seguir durmiendo... Pero bueno, mientras Naruto siguiese durmiendo sabía con casi certeza que tendría momentos de tranquilidad. Estaba pensando en que podría ponerse a mirar la televisión mientras éste no se despertaba cuando de repente miró hacia delante y se encontró con la mirada medio dormida del rubio.

- ¿En qué estás pensando si se puede saber? -dijo Naruto desconfiadamente- Tienes cara de criminal.

- Eh que el criminal es mi hermano y no yo -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Con la cara que ponías antes cualquiera lo diría -dijo Naruto recostándose en la cama y mirando aún desconfiado al moreno.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza tragándose la rabia, al fin y al cabo aquello era una misión así que tenía que hacer lo posible para que la convivencia fuera lo más llevadera posible.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga hoy de faena...? -dijo quedamente el moreno.

- No sé, no se me ocurre nada... ¿Porqué no pones la tele y miramos algo? -dijo Naruto mientras se acomodaba- Es que si te vas a hacer faena es en parte divertido pero en parte me aburro.

- Oh que gesto tan bonito... -dijo Sasuke- No parece muy normal en ti.

- Aún te puedo mandar a limpiar el retrete, ¿eh Sasuke? -dijo Naruto sonriendo cruelmente y ante la frase Sasuke negó insistentemente con la cabeza.

Así pues el Uchiha se sentó en un sillón, encendió la mini televisión de Naruto y puso... ¡Sí! El culebrón que Sasuke siempre veía y que ya había vuelto de vacaciones. A los pocos minutos de comenzar la serie Naruto ya no se enteraba ni de la mitad.

- ¿Sasuke quien es esa tal Josefa? -dijo Naruto mirando al moreno para ver si le aclaraba algo y entendía el capítulo.

- ¿Francisca Josefa o Josefa María? -dijo Sasuke con naturalidad mirando al rubio.

- ... Etto... ¡Yo que sé, esa que sale ahora en pantalla! -dijo Naruto con una gota apuntando al televisor.

- ¡Ah! Esa es Francisca Josefa -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Esa es la hija de Fernando, o eso era lo que se pensaba porque su madre, Rosa María de las Virtudes se ve que tenía muchos amantes, como el hermano del primo de Fernando y en el último capítulo que dieron apareció Bernardo Román Santos del Cielo, que era el tío hermano de Rosalinda Juliana, diciendo que su hija era Francisca Josefa.

- Sasuke... -dijo Naruto mirándolo tranquilamente- No me he enterado de nada.

Sasuke se cayó del sofá momentáneamente, se levantó y miró con cara de desesperación a Naruto.

- Pero si es todo muy sencillo... a ver, ¿dónde te perdiste? -dijo Sasuke.

- Pues me perdí cuando dijiste que la madre con nombre kilométrico tenía muchos amantes y comenzaste a soltar parentescos y nombres a mansalva sin piedad -dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh, llegó Bernardo con Jacinta! -exclamó emocionado Sasuke mirando el televisor

- ¿Quienes? -dijo Naruto confuso mirando al televisor

- Bernardo es el que te he dicho que es el supuesto verdadero padre de Francisca Josefa -dijo Sasuke pesadamente mirando al rubio

- Ah vale... -dijo Naruto entendiendo algo por fin- ¿Y la Jacinta esa quien es?

- Jacinta es la sobrina de Fernando que además se pica siempre con Francisca Josefa para que no salga nunca con Juan, además como es una niña rica ya que su padre es el terrateniente Julián del Terral pues siempre le intenta hacer chantaje e intenta comprar su terreno para luego vendérselo a Paco, el rival de Juan y también primo lejano de Rosalinda Juliana, para que luego Paco se lo venda a uno de los amantes de Rosa María para que éste le haga la vida imposible a su ex-amante.

- Sasuke... -dijo Naruto mirándolo seriamente- ¿En serio como te puedes enterar de qué demonios pasa en esa serie? Es más difícil que los problemas que ponían en la academia.

- ¡Pero si esto es muy sencillo! -dijo Sasuke atónito porque el chico no entendiese lo que le acababa de explicar- Lo que pasa es que no quieres entender de qué va

- No, lo que pasa es que tú ves series muy raras -exclamó enfadado por el comentario Naruto- ¡Hasta para elegir series eres raro!

- Habló el señor que va vestido de naranja por la vida -dijo en tono burlón Sasuke mientras ponía los subtítulos al televisor a ver si se enteraba de lo que pasaba

- Sasuke temee... -dijo Naruto enfadado, miró el reloj en la pared y siguió- Ve a hacer la comida

- No creas que me estás haciendo perderme la serie -dijo con pose cool- La estoy grabando, la veré igualmente

- Pues felicidades por ti -dijo tranquilamente el rubio- Ahora ve a hacer la comida

- Si Bwana... -dijo suspirando Sasuke y marchándose a la cocina

Al rato de estar Sasuke preparando algo saludable para comer, escuchó la voz del rubio que lo llamaba.

- ¡Sasuke, ven! -gritó el rubio tranquilamente

Sasuke fue extrañado delante del rubio y este al verlo de nuevo con el delantal puesto empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras el moreno pasó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué querías? -dijo Sasuke con una gota esperando a que el chico parase de reírse.

- Es que pensé que hoy también te pondrías el delantal -dijo entre risas- Y quería reírme un rato... jajajaja la chacha Sasuke...

- ¡Dobe! -gritó enfadado el moreno- ¿Otra vez hoy? Solo a ti se te ocurriría una estupidez semejante... ¡Y no soy una chacha!

- Hombre con la misión que te han dado lo pareces un poco... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente, la verdad es que no le faltaba razón a Naruto... Decidió ignorar al rubio, que ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa con su mano sana, y seguir preparando la comida. Diez minutos después había terminado y preparó una bandeja para el enfermo. Salió de la cocina y le dejó la bandeja en el regazo y desde una silla, desde donde él comía, empezó a mirar curioso a Naruto. El rubio cogió con dificultad los palillos con la mano izquierda, acercó temblorosamente la mano al plato y con dificultad cogió algo de comida. Otra vez temblorosamente, acercó la mano lentamente para llevarse la comida a la boca pero, con el temblor de la mano, antes de probar bocado todo se había vuelto a caer en el plato.

Así lo intentó unas cuatro o cinco veces hasta que Sasuke ya casi no podía aguantarse la risa y se tapó la boca para disimularlo.

- ¿De que te ríes devora bebés? -dijo Naruto enfadado porque aquello a él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Es que... m-me hace gracia la cara de casi éxito, decepción... y luego enfado -dijo entre risas Sasuke y de repente lo miró tranquilamente- Y yo no como bebés

- Pues que sepas que si estoy así es por tu culpa -dijo molesto el rubio mientras dejaba los palillos en la bandeja con enfado.

- Si quieres puedo darte yo de comer -dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo

- ¿Qué? -exclamó alarmado Naruto- Oye que tú seas gay no significa que todos tengan que serlo Sasuke-gay

- ¡Qué yo no soy gay pesado! -gritó comenzando a perder la paciencia- Además solo lo propuse para que puedas comer algo y te calles ya la boca.

- Pues que sepas que no necesito tu caridad Sasuke-gay-asesino -dijo Naruto añadiéndole cada vez más adjetivos al moreno

- Pues ahora voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana -dijo Sasuke enfadado levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado comiendo también él algo- Y como te pongas tonto te saco la campanilla con los palillos

- No te acerques estúpido pervertido, asesino... -dijo Naruto viendo como se había levantado.

Sasuke comenzó a dirigirse a donde estaba Naruto y éste al ver que no hacía caso a sus advertencias cogió un puñado del arroz salteado que había preparado Sasuke y se lo tiró en una bola que cuando impactó en Sasuke lo dejó todo cubierto de arroz.

- ¿Qué... has... hecho... con... mi comida...? -dijo Sasuke con un tono enfadado

- Yo ya te avisé que no te acercases bakka -dijo Naruto mirando con algo de miedo a Sasuke que parecía arder en rabia

Sasuke se abalanzó, cogió un puñado de arroz y se lo estampó en los morros a Naruto haciendo que éste casi se ahogara. Después que Naruto, con su brazo bueno, se librara de la mano que insistía en que abriese la boca para que se tragase aquel arroz, cogió el plato y le tiró todo el arroz que quedaba en el plato por encima de la cabeza. Sasuke puso una expresión de sorpresa por lo que acababa de pasar, se quitó algunos granos de arroz del pelo y miró con rabia al rubio que se quitaba los granos de arroz que se le habían quedado por la boca y también lo miraba con rabia.

- ¿Tú no quieres acabar vivo el tratamiento de tu pierna rota verdad? -preguntaba rabioso.

- ¿Precisamente yo te iba a preguntar Sasuke-asesino si tú no querías acabar vivo la misión?

Ambos sonrieron con tensión mientras en el ambiente casi se podían visualizar los rayos que hacían sus auras combativas.

Mientras, Sakura había sido llamada al despacho de la Hokage y ésta, sin saber muy bien de que iba la cosa, fue sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Cuando entró la Hokage la miraba sonriente.

- Sakura, ¿te ves capaz de cumplir hoy una misión extra? -dijo Tsunade sonriendo, Sakura afirmó un tanto asustada- Bien así ayudarás además a Sasuke-kun

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -exclamó maravillada con estrellitas en los ojos- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Llegaría al fin del mundo por él

- De acuerdo pues tú serás la primera... -dijo con pose mística la Hokage

Sasuke se dirigía hacia la mesa para coger su plato y hacerle engullir los últimos granos que quedaban del arroz que había preparado cuando de repente notó algo mojado a sus pies, se giró sorprendido y vio como Naruto llevaba en su mano un vaso de agua, el contenido del cual, había tirado al suelo intentando tirárselo por encima.

- ¿Eres tonto Naruto? -exclamó- Claro que vaya pregunta más tonta... ¡Sí que lo eres!

Sasuke se acercó a la ventana que había al lado de la cama de Naruto y la abrió de par en par por lo que el frío aire de la calle entraba en la habitación. A Naruto le entró un escalofrío.

- Sasuke bakka -gritó el rubio que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente- ¿Cierra esa maldita ventana quieres?

- Oblígame si puedes... inválido -dijo sacándole la lengua Sasuke

La puerta de la calle se comenzó a abrir y allí apareció Sakura, pero los dos chicos estaban demasiado concentrados en su pelea y ni notaron que la pelirrosa había entrado. Sakura ahora miraba sorprendida como Naruto le tiraba un cojín a Sasuke en la cara el cual se enfadó y corrió hasta la mesa y cogió el vaso con agua que él tenía... Sakura cerró la puerta pensando que se había equivocado quizás de casa, o que veía ya visiones o incluso que se había iniciado una guerra en casa de Naruto y que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello, cuando volvió a abrir la puerta vio como Sasuke le tiraba el vaso de agua, que antes había cogido, a Naruto.

- ¿Qué haces aho? -gritó el ahora empapado Naruto, después escuchó una tos, miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a Sakura- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

Sasuke saludó con la mano y pareció recuperar su habitual semblante, Sakura miraba a los dos con una gota y después miró como Naruto temblaba aún más que antes. Con pesadez se acercó y cerró la ventana.

- Sino aún pillarás un buen resfriado... -dijo Sakura suspirando

- Jejeje tranquila no pasa n- Achú -dijo Naruto cosa que hizo que todos lo miraran con una gota.

- Anda ve a cambiarte de ropa, mientras Sasuke-kun y yo cambiaremos las sábanas y recogeremos el arroz que hay por todas partes -dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a los chicos que bajaron la cabeza un tanto avergonzados

Naruto se marchó al lavabo a cambiarse el pijama por uno seco y mientras Sakura cambiaba las sábanas, Sasuke limpiaba el arroz que había por el suelo. No sabía porque pero en estos últimos días le sacaban de quicio las tonterías de Naruto y lo peor de todo era que le seguía el rollo agresivo. Lo raro era que él no era así... puede que fuese algo en el ambiente de casa del rubio que lo volviese agresivo. Al rato el rubio salió del lavabo con un pijama de Narutos (aquella espiral que hay a veces en el ramen) Sasuke lo miró y empezó a reírse mientras Naruto, a la pata coja y aguantando el equilibrio como podía, iba hacia la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y por fin llegaba a la, ahora seca de nuevo, cama.

- Es que eres ridículo hasta a la hora de elegir pijamas -dijo entre lágrimas de risa Sasuke

- Para Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura mirándolo mientras cogía el recogedor amenazadoramente cosa que hizo que Sasuke se callase de golpe.

- Además que el pijama este no lo compré yo -dijo mientras ponía pose cool Naruto

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? -dijo el moreno dejando la escoba apoyada en la mesa y sentándose en una silla

- Eran momentos de extrema pobreza para mí... -dijo Naruto como relatando una historia a un niño pequeño y Sasuke lo miraba con el interés que ponía un niño al que se le cuenta una historia.

Sakura miró como el arroz aún seguía en el suelo. Resignada se sentó en una silla pensando que aquello era trabajo de Sasuke y que no iba a ser ella quien hiciese lo contrario.

- Mi último pijama se había quemado en mi último intento de cocinar un pastel -dijo Naruto seriamente- Entonces me puse unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta vieja y los dejé un tanto rotos. En el momento que advertí que ya tenía suficiente pinta de mendigo me fui a una parroquia cercana y pedí ropa -pose cool- ¿A qué es una historia emocionante?

- ¿Así que timaste a una parroquia para coger ropa gratis? -dijo Sasuke mirándolo curioso, Sakura negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- Tendré que probarlo alguna vez...

Sakura se cayó de la silla ante el comentario del moreno, se levantó y lo miró con una gota.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿no decías que era hortera el pijama? -dijo Sakura mirándola con una gota

- Ah, es que después de verlo durante un rato más no está tan mal -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente- Además es gratis... ¿qué más quieres?

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza dándole la razón al moreno, mientras éste sonreía orgulloso pensando en lo maravilloso de su comentario y Sakura miraba a ambos muchachos sonriendo con una gota. De repente Naruto reparó en que la presencia allí de Sakura no era muy normal.

- ¡Anno sa, Sakura-chan! -dijo Naruto- ¿Cómo que has venido aquí? Además tenías la llave... ¡Es cierto! ¿Porqué tenéis todos copias de la llave de mi casa? Esto es allanamiento de morada

- Calla Naruto -dijo Sakura fríamente y Naruto bajó la cabeza tristemente- Si he venido es porque estoy de misión

Dicho esto último los dos chicos la miraron con los ojos con estrellitas y Sakura los miró a ambos con una gota.

- ¿Ahora me librarás de este tormento y me cuidarás tú, Sakura-chan? -dijo Naruto emocionado

- ¿Me librarás de la tortura de cuidar a este energúmeno con patas? -dijo Sasuke emocionado

- Oye tú, ¿quién es un energúmeno, chulo playa? -dijo enfadado Naruto

- Ehem -tosió Sakura parando la pelea que se avecinaba- No.

Los chicos ahora lloraban desconsoladamente mientras la miraban y ella volvía a mirarlos con una gota. ¿Qué se habían idiotizado más que siempre o qué?

- Nos das y quitas la esperanza como quieres, Sakura -dijo Sasuke decepcionado.

- Tiene razón... No tienes corazón, Sakura-chan -dijo Naruto suspirando tristemente

- Yo he venido de misión como los próximos días vendrán más gente a tu casa Naruto -dijo Sakura ignorando los comentarios que hacían que su ira aumentase- Mi misión es la de venir a entretener a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun, si no hace nada, también para que no os matéis antes que Naruto se recupere de sus lesiones.

- Si nosotros no nos llevamos tan mal, ¿verdad Naruto? -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente ante lo cual Naruto asintió tranquilamente

- "No sé por qué no me lo creo..." -pensaba Sakura mirándolos con una gota- Bueno igualmente se me ha ocurrido que hoy podríamos jugar al Monopolly, ¿qué os pare-?

Cuando Sakura se paró a mirarlos los dos chicos estaban ya sentados en la mesa y preparando el juego.

- Vamos Sakura, que empezamos sin ti -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente contando los billetes del Monopolly.

Sakura aguantó la rabia que sintió y se limitó a sonreír. Naruto, después de pelearse con Sasuke por coger la misma, cogió la ficha con forma de perro, Sasuke se cogió al hombre que iba en coche en homenaje a su familia, Sakura se cogió el dedal ya que de los que quedaban ya no le gustaba ninguno. Antes de comenzar hubo una discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke sobre cuanto dinero había de darse al inicio, Naruto alegaba que más, que la vida estaba muy cara y que con ese dinero no se podía sobrevivir hoy en día y Sasuke alegaba que siempre se podía vivir de la herencia, que no sabía sobre la vida... Sakura terminó la disputa agregando que no podían comenzar como multimillonarios y que el juego no era la Herencia de Tía Agatha. Finalmente la pelirrosa acabó repartiendo el dinero y después de aquello, antes de dar pie a ninguna nueva discusión sorteó los turnos con una moneda.

Al rato de estar jugando Sasuke se estaba montando un imperio mientras Naruto pasaba su tercer turno en la cárcel. Sakura tiró los dados y cayó en una calle de Sasuke.

- Jo, jo, jo -dijo prepotente Sasuke y cogió la tarjeta de la calle- Paga... Mil...

- Sasuke-kun podrías perdonarme esta estafa, ¿nee? -dijo Sakura poniendo ojos de cordero degollado

- ¡Sí hombre! -exclamó Naruto que jugaba con su mano buena con la ficha de la plancha- Antes a mí también me estacó así que, aunque seas guapa, no te libras Sakura-chan

- Exactamente -dijo Sasuke con aires de prepotencia- Así que paga Sakura, paga y levanta mi imperio de dominación. ¡Ku, ku, ku, ku!

- Pobre Sasuke... Es que le sienta mal el poder, ¿sabes? -comentó Naruto a Sakura como el que habla de un hijo.

Naruto por fin, y proclamándolo a los cuatro vientos, salió de la cárcel tras su cuarta o quinta estancia durante toda la partida. Tiró los dados y le toco coger una carta de suerte.

- Paga diez mil o saca una carta de banca -Naruto, obviamente, cogió la carta de banca y leyó lo que ponía en esta- Oh no... esto no puede estar pasándome a mí...

- ¿Qué pone? -dijo Sasuke contento- ¿Qué debes besarme los pies? Muahahaha

- Sasuke-kun calla -dijo Sakura entregándole por fin el dinero que le debía por caer en su calle- Te estás poniendo pesadito... ¿Qué pone Naruto?

- ... Vas a la cárcel -dijo mientras lloraba

- ¿Ves como yo no era un criminal? -dijo Sasuke contento- ¡Al final lo eres tú! Muahahahaha

- Te voy a cerrar la boca con superglue como no te calles -dijo Naruto mientras movía su perro a la cárcel.

- Bueno mortales... -dijo Sasuke- Mi turno... Seis... ¡Voy a hacer ya por fin un hotel!

El moreno prepara el dinero para pagarle a la banca, que es Naruto, se lo da y Naruto le entrega un hotel rojo que mira con avaricia.

- Anda si parece un juego preparado para mí, los hoteles son rojos como parte del símbolo del clan Uchiha -dijo Sasuke cogiendo el hotel- ¡Eh Naruto! No vale que cojas dinero aunque seas la banca

- Es que estoy en momentos de pobreza y claro tengo que comprarle el Dog Chaw al perro... -dijo disimulando.

- El perro no come, Naruto... -dijo Sakura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Y tú Sasuke-kun para ya...

- ¡BANCA! -dijo cogiendo un fajo de billete- ¡Dame ocho casas! Os voy a desplumar a todos...

- Mi turno... -dijo Sakura suspirando al ver que Sasuke empezaba a poner casas en su calle con emoción y después sacaba la calculadora para calcular a cuanto subía el alquiler de la calle- Cinco... ¡Oh demonios otra vez!

- Muahahahaha -rió Sasuke, cogió la tarjeta- Diez mil... Ya puedes ir pagando que es gerundio...

- Sasuke-kun esto no vale, esa calle no valía nada inicialmente y tienes como veinte casas -dijo señalando el recuadro de la casa Sakura- ¡Que ya ni se ve el nombre de la calle!

- Paga -dijo extendiendo la mano y poniendo una expresión inflexible- No pienso hacer excepciones y menos cuando esto extiende mi imperio muahaha

Sakura miró con odio a Sasuke, sí, a pesar que le gusta, le gusta más ganar... Naruto seguía jugando con la ficha de la plancha y pasando de todo.

- Tranquila Sakura-chan, es que como en realidad nunca logrará la situación que tiene ahora -dijo Naruto tranquilamente- Se vuelve un insoportable porque se emociona con el panorama.

- Eso me recuerda que nunca le deje posesiones a Sasuke-kun... -dijo Sakura suspirando- No me lo quiero imaginar así siempre...

- ¿Qué decís? -dijo Sasuke levantando la cabeza de los billetes que estaba contando

- Nada -mintieron Naruto y Sakura al unísono sonriendo

La partida de Monopolly continuó tranquilamente (bueno, quien dice tranquilo, dice entre disputa y disputa) mientras las horas pasaban y pasaban. Cuando pasaron dos horas, la situación de la partida había cambiado mucho.

- Perdóname la deuda... -suplicaba implorante el moreno- Va... Naruto...

- ¡No! -exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados el rubio- Me debes cincuenta mil... por los 4 hoteles y las cinco casas

- Vaa... se un enfermo bueno... -dijo con cara de cordero degollado

- Que me olvides y págame -dijo extendiendo la mano- Que antes nos has estado ahorcando a Sakura-chan y a mí.

- Eso, eso -dijo afirmando con la cabeza Sakura

- "Quién me iba a decir que me saldrían tantas cartas para pagar y tuviese que hipotecarme hasta el cuello... anda como en la vida real, que curioso" -pensaba Sasuke amargamente mientras pagaba al rubio.

- Va, te toca Sasuke -dijo Naruto mirando al moreno tranquilamente mientras ordenaba sus billetes.

- A ver... saca una carta... -coge una carta, la gira y empieza a leerla en voz alta- Paga diez mil a tus compañeros y ve a la cárcel sin pasar por la casilla y sin cobrar los veinte mil.

Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras Sasuke comenzaba a contar amargamente los billetes y veía como debía hipotecar otra calle para poder pagar. Sakura y Naruto cogieron tranquilamente sus billetes y mientras Sasuke metió el coche en la cárcel.

- "Esto seguro que es la maldición de la ficha esta..." -pensaba Sasuke mientras empujaba su figurita- "Ya sabía yo que tenía que coger el perro..."

Mientras Sasuke pasó sus turnos en la cárcel Sakura y Naruto seguían levantando imperios más grandes que los que había tenido el moreno en su apogeo. Cuando empezaron a aburrirse vieron que se había hecho de noche.

- Sasuke... la cena -dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Naruto no hables así a Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura enfadada por el tono de Naruto hacia su amado

- Pero ha perdido así que le toca... bueno en realidad le toca siempre -dijo Naruto- Pero que ese trato se lo merece por la época de prepotencia que ha tenido en el juego

- Es cierto... -dijo Sakura recordando con odio- Sasuke-kun... la cena

- Cuando monte mi imperio ya regresaréis suplicantes... ya... -dijo riendo malévolamente

Sasuke se marchó refunfuñando cosas inteligibles hacia la cocina cuando Sakura miró al suelo ya que algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en los dedos y vio como una horda de hormigas estaban devorando el arroz que antes no habían recogido y como lo que le hacía cosquillas eran las hormigas que intentaban subirse a su pie.

- ¡Qué asco hormigas! -gritó subiéndose de inmediato a la silla en la que estaba sentada y expulsándose las hormigas que tenía en los dedos del pie.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Sasuke volviendo de la cocina alarmado por el grito

- ¡Socorro que se me suben a mí también y yo no puedo moverme! -decía Naruto impotente notando las cosquillas en los dedos de su pie- ¡Qué alguien me los quite!

- Yo voy a por una escoba y el insecticida -dijo Sakura saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia la cocina.

Sasuke se acercó y se sentó en la silla con los pies encima de esta para librarlos del alcance de estas y haciendo malabarismos se puso a intentar quitarle las hormigas que intentaban subir hacia la pierna escayolada de Naruto.

- ¡Ah! -gritó Naruto y ahora con lagrimillas en los ojos espetó- Estúpido asesino, ¿tengo la pierna rota recuerdas?

- No te quejes rubio de bote -dijo Sasuke mientras seguía con su intento de quitarle las hormigas al rubio

- Oye que yo soy rubio natural -dijo Naruto y ahora de repente se puso a reír- ¡Para que me haces cosquillas jajaja!

- No te decides hijo... -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gota- Ala ya está

Sakura, que había regresado, por fin había terminado de matar a todas las hormigas y había recogido todo el estropicio que habían montado aquel mediodía los dos muchachos. Ahora ya estaban los tres más relajados cuando de repente Naruto se puso a oler con los ojos cerrados.

- Anno sa... -dijo tranquilamente- ¿No huele a quemado?

- ¡AGH! -exclamó horrorizado Sasuke- Las pizzas

Salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras Sakura y Naruto lo miraban tranquilamente. Al rato el moreno entró con unas pizzas un tanto morenitas y alegando que no habían perdido el sabor les obligó a comérselas. Al rato Sakura, que dijo que ya había terminado su misión, se marchó y después de acabar de cenar Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a volver a su cama.

- Venga a dormir -dijo irreflexivamente el moreno.

- ¿Eh? -exclamó Naruto mirándolo sorprendido- ¿Ahora que me tratas como a un niño pequeño?

- Bueno en cierta medida lo eres... -dijo Sasuke, pero ante la mirada de ojos entrecerrados del rubio añadió- Quiero decir que si no te duermes yo no me puedo marchar.

- ¿Ah no? -dijo Naruto extrañado- ¿Y eso porqué? A... A... ACHÚ

- Ya lo que te faltaba... -dijo Sasuke suspirando- Porque si luego necesitas algo me llevaré yo las culpas y Tsunade-sama se inventará algún castigo para mantenerme esclavizado... Es así de maja nuestra Hokage...

- ¿Y si no me duermo y se hace de día? -preguntó Naruto curioso

- Entonces te partiré en dos -dijo con su tono frío de siempre Sasuke, cogiendo la colcha y tapando a Naruto hasta la cabeza.

- Oye que se trata de que me duerma, no de que me mates... -dijo Naruto destapándose la cabeza

- Bueno a efectos prácticos se consigue el mismo resultado -dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos- Que te calles.

- Tan agradable como siempre señor Uchiha... -dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Ala, buenas noches

Sasuke se marchó a recoger los trastos que había por la cocina... Realmente se sentía como una chacha haciendo las faenas del hogar, no si al final Naruto iba a tener razón y todo. Cuando acabó de recoger salió para ver si el pesado del rubio se había dormido ya y por fin podía marcharse a su casa. Allí vio como el rubio estaba medio destapado y acurrucado como si tuviese frío.

- Si es que es dobe hasta para dormir... -dijo en un suspiro el moreno.

Así fue como terminó el primer, de los días que vinieron en el tratamiento, Sasuke tapó a Naruto, apagó las luces y se marchó a su casa tranquilamente. En cuanto llegó a su casa se fue a ver la novela y a mitad del capítulo el cansancio lo venció y se quedó frito.

Mañana sería otro duro día.

**Po zipo! Aunque parezca mentira el título tiene sentido y todo! XDDDDD Es que la agitación es las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, que en serio temo que no lleguen vivos al final del fanfic xD y el IVA son los shinobi que vendrán a animar al pobre Naruto y porque negarlo también a Sasuke. Que si los tuviese todo el día peleando acabarían peor y sería muy cansado. Bueno paso a comentar vuestros reviews que los agradecí mucho n.n**

_Lovechii, _**soy cazurra pero que quieres es la naturaleza xD. Uy las expectativas son ilusiones que se pueden ver truncadas fácilmente xD realmente las merezco? ù-u la imagen d Sasuke come bebés es diosa xD**

_Temari-Shikamaru, _**no sé pero es posible porque hay que ver las peleas que tienen... aguantarán ellos y la misma casa? porque eso es un campo de batalla xD**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**xDD bueno por lo menos de este no sacó otra extremidad inyesada xDD Ya sakará algo ù-u**

_SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi, _**joer escribir el nombre cansa tanto mayus y minus xD toy bieen. No sé si te agregué al msn sino agregame tú oki? n.n Gracias por tu review**

_Tensai Seko, _**yo siempre con mi punto (H) No, creo que se le pegó algo de la adivina de Futuro Incierto xD. Si yo creo que un libro de memorias de Naruto sería más interesante que los libros del ero-sennin xD. Pues no sé cuanto cobra tendré que preguntárselo xD lo de come-bebés es de una imagen que encontré por internet xD me hizo gracia y lo puse, si quieres ya te la pasaré xD Si, al Pictionari perdió él y ganó su sombra ù-u Tranquila... Neji saldrá (H) xDDDDDDD prepárate porque saldrán todos... xD Sí creo que se añadió pero después pensó que no era productivo y se borró ù-u. Gracias por creer en mí! ToT xDDD Buah demasiadas cosas se están ya agregando a la lista eh? XDD Como siempre tu destacando con coment mas largo eh? ù-u así me gusta compi de dominación xD**

_Mickeymalote, _**xDDD yo puedo o eso creo xD ahora hago tanda de actualización. Espero que te guste este capitulo n.n**

_Juegui, _**le toca serlo ù-u y... NO ME REVOLUCIONES A ITACHI ò.o# que después me cuesta calmarlo Ita/ ¬¬ tu calmarme a mí? Sueñas cierto? Calla ita ¬o¬ oish... Ita... esos halagos ahora te los agradezco... u/u **

_Michelle, _**pobrecito yo no le rompería nunca un brazo ToT yo se lo sobaríaaaa :D Bueno gracias por tu review ù-u**

_Aishiteru-Shuichi, _**woh muchas graciaas, espero que te guste y ver por akí otro review tuyooo n.n**

_Miaru, _**No, no es yaoi xD sino lo hubiese puesto xD weno igualmente espero que me sigas leyendo... Puede que haga algún capi especial para los fans del yaoi... pero solo uno eh? y no sé cuando -o-**

_Aranel lume, _**perdona me dio palo poner las os y las mayúsculas n.nU me alegra que te rieses cuando lo leías n.n me llena como escritora que me digan eso n.n Y me gusta que te gusten (trabalenguas xD) como escribo y que leas más fics míos, me hace realmente feliz n0n**

_Remi, _**gracias por leer mi humilde fiiiic xDDD Weno ahora ya sabes que es el Scatergoris xD es que es la casa de naruto que altera ù-u como la primavera xD **

**Bueno y eso es todo**

**Os espero en el próximo capítuloooo! n0n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	3. La llegada del genio

**Disclaimer – Los personajes de esta serie no pertenecen a Miruru sino a Kishimoto... ¿A qué molo? (sonríe cool)**

**Miru/(llora emocionada) No puede ser... ToT Un disclaimer bueno... que hace su trabajo sin liarseeee ToT Esto tiene que ser un sueñooo T-T**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, entre paréntesis aclaraciones.**

**_Agitación + IVA_**

**Capítulo 3: La llegada del genio**

Sasuke se levantó con dolor de cabeza y sin saber donde se encontraba, típicos síntomas de una resaca con el inconveniente que él no había ido de juerga. La noche anterior, después de dejar a Naruto por fin durmiendo y callado, había llegado a casa, y mientras cenaba en el sofá, se había puesto a ver la novela quedándose dormido vencido por el cansancio. Si se había despertado con dolor de cabeza era debido al tenedor que se le estaba clavando en el cuero cabelludo y que le hacía casi ver ya estrellitas.

- Nota mental -pensó Sasuke- No debo cenar en el sofá cuando me estoy medio durmiendo. Y si se da el caso, cuando vea que me voy a dormir dejar la bandeja en la mesa o en el suelo.

Cuando posó el pie en el suelo notó con desagrado como acababa de pisar algún resto alimenticio y comprobó como no le había dado tiempo a acabarse la cena anoche y mucho menos había tenido tiempo de dejarla en algún sitio ya que ahora estaba toda esparcida por el suelo.

- Nota mental dos -se dijo mentalmente el Uchiha- A partir de ahora, si quiero ir a cenar al sofá mejor me hago un bocadillo.

Recogió el contenido de la cena de la noche anterior, que estaba todo repartido por el suelo y lo dejó todo en la cocina. Debía prepararse para proseguir con su misión de cuidar al dobe de Naruto mientras este se recuperaba de su lesión en la pierna... Bueno también de su lesión del brazo, que se la había provocado sin querer el mismo Uchiha. ¡En realidad él no tenía la culpa!.¡Era todo culpa de ese dobe por ser tan torpe! Y eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente para hacerle pensar en todo de manera menos amarga. Cuando se miró en el espejo para peinarse vio con horror como parte de su pelo se había quedado planchado de punta por haber dormido en el sofá.

- Ahg... ahora parezco Kakashi-sensei... -pensó Sasuke amargamente mientras se pasaba las manos.

Sasuke comenzó a echar agua en el pelo para ver si el mechón se aplastaba pero parecía tener voluntad propia y se volvía a levantar en cuanto el pelo se secaba un poco. Después intentó ponerse algo de gomina en el pelo para dejárselo chafado pero el pelo en vez de permanecer endurecido abajo se quedó endurecido de punta, para el desespero del moreno. Finalmente se mojó las manos y se quitó la gomina, que le hacía parecer que en vez de pelo tenía astillas, y se marchó hacia casa del rubio mientras el frío le azotaba la cara. Cuando llegó introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró.

- Buenos dí-- -comenzó sin mucho ánimo el moreno mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- ¡AAAAAACHÚ! -estornudó interrumpiendo el saludo del moreno desde la cama Naruto y después añadió con voz nasal- B-buenos días...

Sasuke se había quedado paralizado en el sitio y ahora miraba al rubio que también lo miraba con los ojos medio cerrados y con un trozo de cleenex un tanto arrugado en la mano.

- ¿Qué te has querido copiar de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto sacando de su ensimismamiento al Uchiha y secándose con la manga del pijama el sudor que tenía por su frente.

- ¿Porqué preguntas eso ahora? -preguntó Sasuke sin comprender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

- Por el pelo de punta que llevas hoy -apuntó Naruto mientras señalaba el mechón rebelde de Sasuke

- Eso es mi pelo, que se le está contagiando tu estupidez -apuntó Sasuke sin importancia mientras dejaba la chaqueta encima de una silla. Esperó algún reproche por parte del rubio pero éste seguía mirando tranquilamente- Naruto... ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¿A qué viene eso? -dijo Naruto extrañado- Yo estoy perfecta-- cof, cof, cof

- ¿Perfectamente? -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras el rubio, que aún seguía tosiendo, afirmaba con la cabeza.- Sí claro... y yo soy cantante de heavy metal

- Bueno, digamos que me he acatarrado un poco -dijo Naruto que por fin había dejado de toser y que se imaginaba a Sasuke vestido de cantante de Heavy metal- Pero vamos, no es nada importante...

- Usuratonkachi... -tanteó el moreno y vio como, tal y como había imaginado, el rubio no le replicó nada, se acercó a la cama y puso un dedo delante de la vista de Naruto- Sigue el dedo con la vista

- ¿Qué estupidez es esta Sasuke? -dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Solo hazlo, no preguntes -inquirió impaciente el moreno.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco en señal de no comprender que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha y le hizo caso. Siguió con la vista el dedo que movía Sasuke de un lado a otro. Sasuke comprobó como la vista de Naruto seguía el movimiento más lentamente de lo normal y entonces dejó de moverlo.

- Muy bien, después de esta sesión de barrio sésamo... -dijo Naruto ironizando- ¿Puedes explicarme para que demonios sirve esta estupidez?

- ¿Tú tienes fiebre verdad? -dijo Sasuke por fin dando su veredicto.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Naruto- ¿Has hecho todo eso para ver si tenía fiebre? Existe una cosa que se llama termómetro¡ter-mó-me-tro!

- ¿Dónde está tu ter-mó-me-tro? -dijo también irónico Sasuke

-En la cocina baaaaaka -dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados- Hacer seguir con la vista el dedo..

- Pues voy a por el ter-mó-me-tro -dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el rubio seguía murmurando que el Uchiha era raro con ganas.

Sasuke se marchó a la cocina y al rato de rebuscar por todos los cajones y armarios encontró un termómetro de mercurio. Volvió a la sala donde Naruto estaba tapado hasta las cejas.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con una gota

- Tengo frío así que me tapo -dijo Naruto desde debajo de las sábanas

- A ver... asoma esa cabeza de color pollo -dijo Sasuke con un tono impaciente.

- ¿Cómo que cabeza color pollo? -dijo Naruto asomándose de repente con cara de enfadado- Un respeto por los enfermos.

- Toma -le dijo contundente tendiéndole el termómetro- Póntelo debajo del brazo, dentro de cinco minutos vendré a comprobarlo

Naruto refunfuñando se puso el termómetro, la verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir con Sasuke. Pero hasta todo tenía sus límites. Sasuke se marchó a prepararse algo para tomar, ya que estaba cuidándolo que se tomase algo no debía significar nada malo. A los cinco minutos, Sasuke ya se había olvidado que tenía que ir a buscar el termómetro cuando la voz de Naruto resonó.

- Oye cabeza de... cabeza de... ¡oscuridad!.¿Cuándo vendrás a recoger el termómetro?.¿Mañana? -gritó Naruto haciendo que Sasuke volviese hasta donde el rubio se encontraba.

- ¿Cabeza de oscuridad? -preguntó Sasuke con una gota

- ¿Qué pasa? Es que eres malo hasta para hacer chistes sobre ti -dijo Naruto con desagrado- Eres lo menos chistoso que he visto en mi vida

- ...¿Gracias? -dijo Sasuke sin saber si sentirse halagado por saber que aparentaba seriedad o sentirse ofendido, cogió el termómetro que le tendió Naruto y lo miró- Mm, lo que imaginaba. 38,5ºC, es decir que tienes fiebre.

- ¿Pues no lo habías dicho ya antes esto? -dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Sí pero tu no te fiaste de lo que yo dije -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Quién te dijo que no te creía? -dijo Naruto tranquilamente- Solo es que no es un método normal, claro que tu no eres normal así que... -se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que no soy normal? -exclamó el Uchiha- Bueno, mira, mejor lo dejamos... No tengo ganas de ponerme a discutir ahora y que después te suba más la fiebre y nos pongamos de urgencias aquí. Voy a traerte algún medicamento para bajarte la fiebre.

- No sé si encontrarás algo... -dijo Naruto pensando si tenía algo así en su botiquín- Creo que hace demasiado que no pillo un constipado.

- Ya se sabe... Mala hierba nunca muere... -dijo Sasuke en voz baja

- ¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Naruto tranquilamente

- Nada, serán imaginaciones tuyas... Ya se sabe, como tienes fiebre -dijo mirándolo compasivo, cosa que hizo que Naruto se quedase paralizado con una gota pensando en que realmente debía estar mal.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso de haber confundido al rubio y se marchó al botiquín donde Naruto guardaba las medicinas en busca de algún medicamento con el que hacerle bajar la fiebre pero, tal y como le había dicho el rubio, de todas las cosas que había dentro ninguna le iba a servir para hacerle bajar la fiebre, a menos que el alcohol, el agua oxigenada, el betadine y las vendas hiciesen que la fiebre bajase y estaba totalmente seguro que no era así. Salió de nuevo a donde el rubio estaba otra vez medio tapado.

- Naruto dame dinero -dijo tranquilamente Sasuke

- ¿Qué? -exclamó alarmado Naruto- ¿Ahora quieres robarme?.¿Ya te cansaste de cuidarme y has decidido matarme y quedarte con mi dinero?

- Calla idiota, no es eso... -dijo enfadado Sasuke- No tienes medicamentos así que saldré a comprar algo, por eso necesito el dinero.

- Pues no tengo dinero así que... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Pero si estamos a mitad de mes -exclamó Sasuke- ¿Cómo pensabas vivir el resto de mes que te quedaba?

- Con vales para el Ichiraku Ramen -dijo Naruto como el que salva la situación con mucha maña.

- No me extraña que después estés como estés... -suspiró Sasuke con una gota y empezó a buscar su cartera en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- Esto se lo cobraré a Tsunade, que tenga que hacer este bodrio de misión tiene un pase, pero tampoco soy idiota.

- Claro que no Sasuke, claro que no -dijo Naruto mirándolo con media sonrisa burlona

- ¿Estás insinuando algo? -preguntó furioso el Uchiha

- No, será que la fiebre me hace decir cosas raras, tú no me hagas casooo -dijo Naruto risueño

Sasuke lo miró durante unos segundos rabioso sin realmente saber si el muchacho estaba diciendo la verdad o no y entonces se maldijo por su truco que había utilizado y que ahora se había vuelto en su contra. Sin decir nada más que un "me voy" se marchó para salir otra vez a la calle donde el frío parecía cortar su rostro. Cuando llevaba medio camino recorrido se paró en seco.

- Pues no me estaba marchando ya a mi casa... -dijo Sasuke suspirando y dirigiéndose por fin hacia la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando iba por medio camino tranquilamente, mientras repasaba su lista de venganzas personales, una voz a su espalda lo hizo girarse.

- Ey Sasuke -dijo Shikamaru acercándose al muchacho que lo miró curioso pensando que le iba a decir- ¿Es cierto que Naruto se ha roto una pierna? -Sasuke afirma con la cabeza tranquilamente- Uy que problemático, yo una vez casi me la rompo pero es que mis huesos son como yo y pensaron en lo problemático que sería romperse así que no lo hicieron.

Sasuke escuchaba con paciencia como el muchacho de coleta alta comenzaba a contarle su experiencia de huesos y se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo había llegado a esa situación, que a él qué le importaba todo aquello que le estaba contando y como era que le daba por hablar tanto al siempre vago Shikamaru. Pero a medida que el tema se fue acabando y Shikamaru comenzó a hablar sobre otra cosa Sasuke cogió el interés que antes no tenía.

- Claro y ella le decía que no podía ser que fuese su padre -comentaba Shikamaru enfadado- ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese posible después de todas las pruebas que le demostró.

- Si es que ella no entiende nada... -dijo Sasuke negando en señal de desaprobación- Claro como ahora se ha dado cuenta que está liada con alguien que es de su misma sangre... Un desperdicio.

- Shikamaru-kun, Sasuke-kun -dijo Lee que había visto a los dos muchachos y se acercó con su sonrisa profident que cegaba hasta los ciegos- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Comentábamos la novela hasta que alguien nos interrumpió -inquirió Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- Ah vaya... -dijo Lee sin sentirse aludido- Me enteré que Naruto-kun se rompió la pierna. ¿Cómo está?

Sasuke se quedó callado y los dos muchachos lo miraron pensativamente, se había quedado como a punto de decir algo, paralizado.

- ¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? -preguntó un tanto asustado Lee

- N-nada... -consiguió por fin articular el Uchiha- Está bien, ahora con fiebre y yo había salido a comprarle un medicamento para bajársela...

- Pues con el rato que hemos estado hablando, como fuese muy grave ya debe estar muerto... -dijo Shikamaru mirando con una gota al Uchiha.

- ¡Dios la que me va a caer! -gritó Sasuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a correr en dirección la farmacia mientras los otros dos miraban como el Uchiha se marchaba corriendo con una gota.

¡Ya lo que le faltaba!.¡Le rompía el brazo y ahora dejaba que se muriese! La Hokage lo iba a matar... Por eso durante todo el trayecto iba pidiendo que aún siguiese vivo, cuando le gritó a la mujer de la farmacia lo que quería y ésta lo miraba asustada seguía pidiendo que siguiese vivo y durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa de Naruto lo seguía pidiendo. Cuando llegó miró y vio que había pasado casi una hora desde que se había marchado.

- "Ay dios... como entre ahí y me encuentre un cadáver yo me fugo como mi hermano..." -pensaba amargamente Sasuke

Entró con los ojos cerrados, esperando escuchar el ruido de Naruto echándole la bronca pero no escuchó nada, para su pesar. Abrió los ojos y miró encima de la cama que había unas cenizas pero de Naruto ni rastro. Se acercó, y miró pálido las cenizas.

- Dios... se ha desintegrado de tanta fiebre que ha cogido... -dijo Sasuke llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿Qué hago?.¿Qué hago?.¡Piensa rápido!.¡Ya sé!.¡Me fugaré y enterraré las cenizas para que tarden más en descubrirlo y para entonces yo ya estaré demasiado lejos! Claro... -dijo con toque nervioso y media sonrisa mientras se frotaba las manos- Es un plan perfecto

- ¡Serás idiota! -dijo una voz detrás de él a la vez que le pegaban con algo en la cabeza.

Sasuke, extrañado y asustado pensaba un "Vaya mierda que rápido me han pillado" Se giró para mirar quien había descubierto que por su culpa Naruto había muerto y se encontró a Naruto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y con una revista enrollada a modo de palo. Sasuke, ahora confundido, movía su mirada del rubio a las cenizas que había en la cama.

- ¿Tú no eres eso? -preguntó señalando a las cenizas el moreno.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio que no? -preguntó Naruto aún con los ojos entrecerrados- Eso era para hacerte escarmentar cacho de asesino. Y es que además pretendía deshacerse de mi cadáver esto es el colmo...

- Ahahahaha... es que era una broma, que no las pillas hombreee... -dijo Sasuke forzando una sonrisa mientras una gota recorría su cara y de repente intentó aparentar calma- ¿Cómo pretendes yo que me deshaga del cadáver de un amigo?.¡Yo no haría eso nunca!

- Si claro... -dijo Naruto tirando las cenizas al suelo y volviéndose a acomodar en la cama- Suerte que la fiebre se me ha pasado, porque si llega a ser por tu gran ayuda ya estaría muerto...

- Es que... ¡Me encontré con una anciana que quería cruzar la calle! -dijo Sasuke intentando sonar convincente- Pero los coches no la dejaban pasar así que yo la ayudé a pasar -pone pose de soy el defensor de los indefensos.

- Sasuke... en este mundo no existen los coches así que eso no cuela -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados- Va, recoge las cenizas y prepara la comida que tengo hambre.

- Y encima pidiendo... -murmuró Sasuke, pero vio que Naruto lo miraba como diciéndole: "¿Te recuerdo lo que acabas de hacer?" así que suspiró- Vaaale, ya voy, ya voy...

Hombre la verdad era que se había asustado mucho al ver las cenizas, y ahora que lo pensaba en frío era bastante estúpido pensar que podía haberse transformado en eso pero los nervios le habían vencido. Así que para salvar la situación se puso a cocinar rápidamente y al rato entró de nuevo en la habitación con la comida ya lista.

- ¡RAMEN TE BA YO! -exclamó Naruto emocionado al oler el aroma que desprendían los boles.

- ... Qué olfato... -murmuró sorprendido Sasuke al pensar que ni siquiera podía haber visto el contenido de los platos y que el rubio ya lo sabía.

Cogió la bandeja para Naruto y se la dio y el rubio comenzó a comer con alegría su comida.

- "Bueno... al menos no creo que hoy le dé por tirármela a la cara..." -pensó en un suspiro mientras volvía a donde él tenía también su comida.

Por un milagro del cielo o algo por el estilo, Naruto y Sasuke comieron en silencio y tranquilamente, que ya es bastante proeza teniendo en cuenta las batallas campales que habían montado hasta el momento el par de ninjas.

- ¡Haaa! Estaba buenísimo... -exclamó Naruto contento cuando acabó de comer su Ramen.

- Todo cortesía del ramen instantáneo -dijo Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa cool como si estuviese haciendo un anuncio para la tele.

- ¿Qué haces Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto mirándolo tranquilamente

- No sé... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose para recoger las bandejas- Hoy también se supone que vendrá alguien¿no es así?... Me pregunto quién será...

Justo después de decir esto el timbre de casa de Naruto sonó y los dos chicos se miraron con miedo por lo oportuno que había sido todo aquello.

- Sasuke ve a abrir tú -dijo Naruto en voz baja al moreno mientras él se escondía debajo de las sábanas.

- Si hombre... ¿y si es la niña de the ring? -dijo Sasuke intentando destapar a Naruto- Ve a abrir tú que para eso es tu casa.

- Yo estoy enfermo así que no puedo levantarme¿no me ves? Cof, cof, achú -interpretó Naruto haciendo teatro.

- Bueno pues hacemos que no estamos en casa y punto -dijo Sasuke sentándose en una silla e intentando hacer su respiración inescuchable.

- ¿Abriréis hoy o mañana? -preguntó una contundente voz desde detrás de la puerta- Que sepáis que os estoy viendo

Sasuke suspiró asustado por la extraña frase de la voz provinente de detrás de la puerta y se levantó para abrir la puerta, para el horror de Naruto.

- No la abras Sasuke¿y si nos sorbe el alma en cuanto le miramos a los ojos? -exclamó Naruto- Ha sido mucha casualidad que hablemos de eso y justo llamen al timbre. No abras

- Casi prefiero abrir la puerta y ver ya de una vez por todas quien demonios es -dijo Sasuke intentando convencerse a si mismo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta lentamente y de repente los dos muchachos vieron con horror como no había nadie delante de ellos.

- No hay n-nadie¿lo ves Naru--? -empezó a decir Sasuke tenso por el miedo

- ¡Bu! -interrumpió tranquilamente de repente una figura sombreada con unos ojos blancos sin vida

- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritaron con horror Naruto y Sasuke

Mientras que gritaban Naruto se metía entre las sábanas como si estas pudieran protegerlo contra un ataque nuclear, mientras que Sasuke corrió hacia dentro para esconderse detrás de una cortina. Mientras, la aparición grababa toda la escena mientras se reía.

- No me esperaba esta reacción -dijo divertido mientras grababa la cámara y entraba dentro dejando ver las facciones de Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto asomó su cabeza con miedo y vio allí la sonrisa burlona y prepotente de Neji.

- ¡Qué susto!.¡Maldito Neji! -gritó Naruto enfadado señalándolo acusadoramente con su brazo sano- ¿Pretendes matarnos?

- No, ese no es mi objetivo -apuntó quitándose la chaqueta- Pero deberías haber visto la cara que poníais... Sobretodo la de Sasuke, le he hecho un primer plano que es gracioso a más no poder.

- Oh, ya me lo enseñarás¿eh Neji? -dijo Naruto recuperando su buen humor- Cof, cof, cof...

- Maldito Neji... -refunfuñó Sasuke sonrojado por haber perdido los nervios saliendo de detrás de la cortina.

Neji se asoma por la ventana y ve algo que hace que ponga cara de miedo, cierra la cortina de golpe y de repente parece recuperar la compostura.

- Bueno Naruto-kun... Ha llegado tu salvación -dijo prepotente Neji sonriendo con superioridad

- ¿Vas a matar a Sasuke y obligar a Sakura-chan a que me cuide? -preguntó emocionado Naruto y vio como Neji negaba con la cabeza con una gota- ¿Tienes el poder de curar extremidades rotas y resfriados? -Neji volvió a negar con la cabeza y Naruto añadió menos contento- ¿Entonces qué demonios de salvación eres?

- ... yo soy la salvación contra tu aburrimiento... Pero bueno supongo que después de todas las opciones que dabas tú la mía resulta un tanto... bueno déjalo -dijo Neji perdiendo la paciencia al ver las miradas interesadas de los dos muchachos.

- Bueno¿y con qué me vas a entretener? -dijo Naruto interesado

Neji miró a Sasuke que también lo miraba interesado, lo señaló y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke que no entendía bien, bien que intentaba decirle el Hyuuga, repitió sus movimientos intentando entender algo sin éxito.

- Mi misión consiste en entretener a Naruto-kun, no en entretener a Sasuke Uchiha... -dijo Neji seriamente- Así que tú lárgate a hacer de chacha.

- Yo no soy ninguna chacha -dijo Sasuke intentando fulminar con la mirada a Neji

- ¡Va, Sasuke! -dijo Naruto impaciente- Ve a limpiar la cocina mientras Neji me entretiene... -vio como Sasuke lo miraba mal y lo incitó con la mano- ¡Ve, ve!

Observaron como Sasuke se marchaba mientras murmuraba algo sobre venganza y cuando por fin escucharon como el Uchiha hacía movimiento en la cocina Neji retomó la conversación.

- Bueno, pues yo para entretenerte te contaré... -puso una pose mística- Los cuentos del destino...

- ¿Los cuentos de qué? -preguntó Naruto alucinando con el nombre

- Los cuentos del destino¿a parte de tener poco orden en tu casa tampoco te lavas los oídos? -repitió Neji recuperando su pose habitual- Son cuentos que pasan generación a generación en la rama de mi familia.

- Si que se aburren en tu familia¿no? -preguntó tranquilamente Naruto

- Al menos tengo -apuntó Neji tranquilamente haciendo que Naruto lo mirase mal- Bueno empezaremos por el primer cuento. Como son cuentos de un nivel de genio, como yo -sonríe superior-, los nombres son complicados así que te explicaré los cuentos con nombres familiares.

- ¡Bieeen! -gritó Naruto como un niño pequeño levantando los brazos en señal de hurra.

- Érase una vez un niño tonto... -de repente Neji se puso pensativo- Lo llamaremos Sasuke

- ¡Eh!.¿Porqué tengo que ser yo el niño tonto? -gritó Sasuke enfadado asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sasuke... ¿hemos pedido algo? -dijo Neji, Sasuke negó con la cabeza- Entonces¿porqué ha venido la chacha cuando no necesitamos nada?

- ¡Qué yo no soy una chacha! -gritó Sasuke enfadado viendo como Neji sonreía superior y Naruto ser reía por lo bajo

- Va Sasuke, que me estás arruinando mi tarde de entretenimiento -dijo Naruto medio riéndose.

- ¡Pero yo quiero escuchar ese cuento donde soy protagonista! -dijo Sasuke

- ¿Si lo escuchas te marcharás y nos dejarás en paz para que yo pueda transmitir la sabieza de estos cuentos a la cabeza hueca de Naruto? -preguntó Neji con voz monótona, y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

- ¡Eh!.¿Cómo que cabeza hueca? -dijo Naruto enfadado

- Bueno, como iba contando... -prosiguió Neji ignorando el comentario enfadado de Naruto- El chico era tonto y un día se encontró con un chico bueno.

- ¡Ese quiero ser yo!.¿Puedo, puedo? -gritó Naruto emocionado

- Hm -dijo afirmando con la cabeza- Ese chico era amable, simpático y atractivo... Su nombre era... -Naruto mira con emoción, Neji pone pose cool- Hyuuga Neji

Naruto casi se cae de la cama de la desilusión y Sasuke miraba a Neji con una gota, menuda prenda...

- El gran Neji se acercó a aquel niño y terminó con él salvando a la humanidad de un estúpido mal. Fin -concluyó Neji con pose cool dejando a los dos presentes con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y ya está? -preguntó con voz incrédula Sasuke- ¿Me matas y se acaba el cuento?.¡Pues vaya porquería de cuento! Cuentos del destino... vaya estafa...

Sasuke se marchó enfurruñado en una charla sobre lo malo que había sido aquel cuento y cuando otra vez lo oyeron ocupado con los cacharros mientras seguía lanzando sus comentarios críticos al aire, Neji prosiguió.

- Bueno ahora que hemos contado el peor cuento de todos -dijo Neji tranquilamente cruzado de brazos- Continuemos con los demás que son más buenos.

- ¿Así que todo era una trampa para que Sasuke se marchase a la cocina de nuevo? -preguntó Naruto sonriendo

- En realidad es un cuento -dijo Neji haciendo que Naruto lo mirase con una gota- ¿Qué quieres? Los primeros que comenzaron con esta tradición debían de aburrirse mucho. -se encogió de hombros- Bueno el segundo cuento...

- Sí, sí -dijo Naruto acomodándose de nuevo en la cama

- Érase una vez un niño llamado -empezó Neji y vio como Naruto lo miraba seriamente- Vaalee... Un niño llamado Naruto -Naruto puso expresión de victoria- Era un niño muy inocente al que todo el mundo engañaba -Naruto puso expresión de derrota- un día apareció un hombre malo que quería aprovecharse de él... Su nombre era Gai.

- ¿Gai-sensei? -dijo Naruto confundido- ¿Pues no es él tu sensei?.¿No tendría que ser de los buenos?

- ¿Con esa cara de bicho raro que tiene? Que dependiendo como se ponga realmente da miedo -dijo Neji serio- No te extrañe que al final de la serie te toque luchar contra él -Naruto sonríe con una gota- Bueno el caso es que ese hombre comenzó a aprovecharse del inocente niño, le robaba dinero, le quitaba su comida... Hasta que un día vino el hijo de Gai... Al igual que su padre el niño era malo y tonto... Su nombre era Sasuke

- ¡EH!.¿Porqué siempre soy el malo tonto? -se quejó Sasuke desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Sasuke¿cómo tengo que decirte que estos cuentos tienen un nivel demasiado alto para ti? -dijo Neji negando con la cabeza- Si después te explotan los sesos de tanto pensar no quiero que nadie me venga a pedir explicaciones.

- ¿Entonces me puedo quedar? -preguntó Sasuke notablemente emocionado

- No, yo no voy a hacer trabajo extra intentando entretenerte a ti -sentenció Neji mirándolo y haciéndole un signo dándole a entender que se marchase. Cuando Sasuke se marchó prosiguió- Como iba contando... El niño iba a ser extorsionado sin fin cuando de repente apareció su salvación, era un chico llamado Neji -Naruto lo miró con una gota sin extrañarse de no haberse sorprendido por que Neji fuese el chico-salvación- Ese chico salvación, cogió al niño bueno y se lo llevó lejos y así lo salvó de la extorsión. Fin

- ¿Fin?.¿Y no luchas contra los malos? -preguntó Naruto atónito.

- A ver... -dijo tranquilamente Neji- No es por no matarlos... que yo fácilmente podría encargarme de Sasuke pero... Es que está Gai-sensei con él... y claro con todo el rollo de la juventud, la llama ardiente y todas esas cosas... - Pone cara de desagrado- Pero vamos si quieres luchar tú con él yo cambio el cuento ¿eh? Eso si luego no me pidas explicaciones si te arrepientes

- No, no, mejor huimos... -dijo Naruto con miedo- Pero... ¿Soy yo o ese cuento es muy parecido al anterior?

- Es que se hizo poco después del primero, y claro... -dijo Neji suspirando- Se nota que no tenían mucha creatividad en aquel entonces... - Neji mira su reloj-

- Eh¡qué no puedes tener relojes!.¡Qué no existen! -gritó Naruto tapándole la muñeca a Neji.

- Pues ahora entiendo porqué todo el mundo llega siempre tarde en esta serie... -dijo Neji- Lo que me extraña es que no haya más gente que llegue tarde. Bueno como es muy tarde ya Naruto-kun te explicaré el último cuento del destino...

- ¿Solo hay tres?.¿Tanto jaleo para tres cuentos del destino? -dijo Naruto- Dos de ellos encima son birriosos...

- En realidad existen muchos cuentos del destino... pero no es plan que te los cuente todos porque podríamos estar mucho tiempo -dijo Neji- Y tú claro que ya estás, pero yo tengo casa. Bueno el caso es que el tercer cuento tenemos como protagonista a un desertor de su pueblo.

- ¿Mi hermano? -preguntó atónito Sasuke mirando a los lados

- Sasuke márchate ya a la cocina cansino, no vas a conseguir que te deje quedarte -dijo Neji haciendo que Sasuke chasquease la lengua en señal de desaprobación y volviese a su recluso- Como iba diciendo, ese desertor se unió a una banda muy peligrosa de asesinos.

- ¿En serio que no es mi hermano? -dijo Sasuke apareciendo de nuevo- La historia es clavada...

- No sé -dijo Neji encogiéndose de hombros- Esta historia me la contó Gai-sensei un día que me pilló cuando estaba escapándome de sus entrenamientos infernales de juventud y llama rara de estas...

- ¿Pero tú no estabas contándome los cuentos del destino? -dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Es que... -intentó justificarse Neji- El cuento tres y cuatro están enlazados y si solo te puedo contar al tres te dejaré con tal intriga que no podrías dormir durante meses -sonríe cool- Y yo no quiero matarte de intriga Naruto-kun

- Ah... claro... -dijo Naruto aún no muy convencido.

- Bueno pues yo me piro -dijo Neji ya al lado de la puerta y con la chaqueta- Un placer haberme rallado con vosotros...

Sin dejarles tiempo a decir nada, Neji abre la puerta pero allí se encuentra con la mirada acusadora de Gai-sensei y antes de dejarle tiempo a decir nada cierra la puerta de un portazo.

- Bueno... ¿qué tal si me quedo a cenar? -dijo Neji con una sonrisa tensa.

- Ya decía yo que qué hubiese venido a esta misión sin oponer resistencia era raro -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras Naruto que estaba tosiendo le daba la razón afirmando con la cabeza.

- Es que Gai-sensei me dijo que si no venía a la misión me iba a hacer un entrenamiento especial, que nos pondríamos el traje de Lee y veríamos Al Salir de Clase todos juntos... -dijo Neji con voz conmocionada- Y claro... obviamente me vine aquí. Me he intentado escapar pero se ha apostado en las puertas por si me escapo... -se lleva el dedo al mentón- ¿Cómo podría deshacerme de él? Porque ni de coña me pongo yo ese traje que pareces una salchicha con él...

- Neji, tú has pasado muchas cosas con tu grupo ¿verdad? -dijo Naruto sonriendo compasivamente.

- No lo sabes tú bien... -suspiró Neji pesadamente- Estar tanto tiempo con Gai-sensei y Lee me está pasando factura...

Los chicos charlaron animadamente y cenaron. Cuando acabaron Neji por fin vio con alivio como su sensei había decidido marcharse y por fin era libre para marcharse a su casa sin hacer sesión ¡qué bonita es la juventud! Sasuke se puso a recoger los platos mientras Naruto se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama y tenía los ojos medio cerrados.

- Sasuke -murmuró Naruto cuando éste estaba en la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ahora no puedo ir, estoy fregando -dijo Sasuke pensando en que demonios querría ahora el rubio.

- Dile a Sakura-chyan que no grite... -murmuró quedamente Naruto

- "¿Qué?" -pensaba extrañado Sasuke pensando en que quizás no había escuchado bien las palabras del rubio.

Sasuke se secó las manos, dejó el último plato a secar y fue a ver que había dicho Naruto. Cuando llegó vio que el chico estaba medio tapado y que tenía la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué has dicho Naruto? -preguntó Sasuke pensativamente

- ¡Qué le digas a Sakura-chyan que no grite! -dijo enfadado Naruto, para posteriormente llevarse un momento la mano a la cabeza.

Sasuke miró con una gota a Naruto y después miró a su alrededor (ya se sabe, a veces Sakura podía hacer cosas inexplicables) Volvió a mirar a Naruto.

- Naruto, Sakura no está aquí... -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con un poco de miedo

Pero Naruto no le contestó, parecía muy cansado, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón y hubiese terminado justo en aquel momento. Sasuke frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Naruto.

- ¿Oye te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sasuke con una gota

- Claro¿acaso no se nota que me encuentro bien? -preguntó Naruto medio enfadado.

- "Sinceramente no..." -pensó Sasuke con una gota- Voy a por el termómetro...

- Si no hace falta... -dijo Naruto débilmente- Ahora mismo, si no tuviese la pierna rota, podría ponerme hasta a bailar... Dile a Sakura-chyan que se calle que me duele la cabeza

Sasuke cogió el termómetro que aún estaba encima de una mesa y volvió a la sala donde Naruto murmuraba algo ininteligible.

- A ver ponte el termómetro -dijo Sasuke

- Si hombre, tú te quieres aprovechar de mí... que estaré malo pero no soy tonto -dijo Naruto débilmente.

- Idiota, solo quiero ver si tienes fiebre -dijo Sasuke intentando acercarse pero Naruto movía la mano para impedir que llegase.

- ¡Qué no te ba yo! -dijo Naruto, pero Sasuke lo cogió por la muñeca separando más el brazo, Naruto se intentó soltar pero misteriosamente Sasuke tenía más fuerza- Eh, que conste que esto es acoso, te voy a denunciar...

- Sí, sí... -dijo pesadamente Sasuke mientras le ponía el termómetro en la axila- Ahora –le bajó el brazo- No te muevas hasta que pasen cinco minutos.

- Haaaai... -murmuró pesadamente Naruto sin oponer resistencia.

Durante los cinco minutos que esperaron Sasuke miraba como Naruto parecía estar fuera de sí y pensó que le debía haber subido de nuevo la fiebre. A los cinco minutos le quitó el termómetro.

- ¿Treinta y nueve coma 8? -exclamó atónito Sasuke mirando el termómetro- Eso es mucha fiebre, tenemos que bajarla antes que suba más.

- Déjala que suba, si sube mucho se saldrá de mi cuerpo... -murmuró Naruto

- Claro Naruto... Claroo... -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una gota mientras se marchaba hacia la cocina para regresar con medicamentos.- Ahora haz el favor de tomarte esto mientras voy a por un paño húmedo.

- ¡Yo no quiero medicamentos! -exclamó Naruto moviéndose torpemente intentando incorporarse- Me encuentro genia -se mareó y se volvió a tumbar- aal... ¡No quiero tomarme eso que seguro está asqueroso!

- O te lo tomas tú o te obligaré yo a hacerlo -dijo Sasuke enfadado haciendo que Naruto suspirase

- Vale tú ganas... -murmuró pesadamente Naruto mientras se tomaba el medicamento – Ugh, está asqueroso...

Sasuke se marchó a buscar un paño húmedo para ponérselo a Naruto en la frente a ver si el chico mejoraba un poco, porque parecía que hasta deliraba algo, porque lo de Sakura no era normal. Cuando volvió con un pequeño cubo para volver a humedecer y un paño dentro vio como de repente Naruto lo señalaba.

- Sasuke... - Sasuke interrogó con la mirada sin moverse- Dile a tu hermano que se siente...

- ¿M-mi hermano? -dijo Sasuke agarrando ahora nuevamente con fuerza el cubo que se le había estado a punto de caer del susto.

- Si hombre... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente- El que está detrás de ti de pie...

Sasuke sentía latir su corazón con rapidez, lentamente se giró para mirar detrás de él pero allí lo único que vio fue la nada. Suspiró aliviado y volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Naruto con una gota. Definitivamente el muchacho estaba delirando por la fiebre. Escurrió el paño y se dirigió a ponérselo encima de la frente al rubio

- ¿Ya le has dicho que se siente? -preguntó Naruto de nuevo

- Qué si... -dijo pesadamente Sasuke mientras por fin conseguía ponerle el paño en la frente- Lo que pasa es que me ha dicho que no tiene ganas de sentarse. Ahora no te muevas.

- Ah, que raro es tu hermano... -murmuró Naruto mientras seguía respirando agitadamente- Como tú...

- Anda tú descansa¿eh Naruto? -dijo Sasuke con una gota intentando reprimir las ganas de discutir con el delirante rubio

De repente, para el asombro de Sasuke, que lo miraba flipando, Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras miraba hacia el sitio donde antes había dicho que se encontraba "Itachi". Sasuke miraba con gesto grave al rubio que seguía riéndose.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó Sasuke al ver que Naruto seguía riéndose.

- Tu hermano es muy gracioso -dijo Naruto tranquilizándose de su ataque de risa repentino- Es que se veía muy gracioso bailando la macarena.

Sasuke observaba ahora al vacío donde antes le había dicho que se encontraba Itachi con una gota mientras intentaba imaginarse a su hermano bailando la macarena. Volvió a mirar a Naruto otra vez con una gota.

- Oye Naruto, tú cierra los ojos a ver si así descansando te pones mejor -dijo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba- Yo mientras acabaré de recoger la cocina.

- Vale, pero dile a Sakura-chyan... que no grite... -murmuró Naruto cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

- Sí, sí... -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras volvía a la cocina.

Al rato, cuando por fin acabó de recoger, miró como se le había hecho más tarde de lo normal y fue a mirar a ver como se encontraba Naruto. Era obvio que si aún tenía fiebre y deliraba no podía dejarlo ahí tirado. Cuando entró de nuevo vio como Naruto estaba durmiendo y como parecía que su respiración se había normalizado, le tocó la frente y comprobó que tenía una temperatura razonable así que le quito el paño y después de dejarlo todo en la cocina, se marchó por fin hasta su casa.

¡Qué difícil era cuidar de un enfermo...!

**Buenas! Por fin acabé el maldito capítuloooo T-T Es que se me alargaba todo el rato y no podía terminarlo ni queriendo. Lo de Neji podría haber sido MUYYYY largo xDDDDD así que si hay alguien interesado en los cuentos del destino pues que me lo diga y ya hablaré yo con Neji para que vuelva a salir ù-u si en realidad le gusta, lo hará**

**Neji/ ¬¬U Yo haré lo que quiera...**

**Ya ya... n.nU Bueno paso a comentar vuestros reviews n.n,**

_Tensai Seko, _**ya ves o.o fuiste la primera (le aplaude) n.n Me siento culpable que viste un culebrón en honor al fic xDDDDD Bueno es que Sasuke es masoca por eso se coge las cosas que un normalmente no se cogería xD Parroquia powa XDDDD Eso tú tranquila no dejaría que Naruto muriese (H) Ya la tienes aquí la aparición de Neji y lo mandé ya bajo control para que no la liase XD **

_Lovechii, _**me alegra que te gustase xDDDDDD y aquí está otra actualización n0n**

_Hermi18, _**wenaaas n0n Bueno sobre el yaoi ya dije que podría ser que hiciese UN capítulo yaoi para los fans del género, pero no se ni cuando ni como así que lalalal xDDDD**

_Juegui, _**juas XDDDDDDD cada vez aparece más gente! XDD deberías hacer un fic, aventuras de review xDDDDDD estaría chulo xD Me alegra que te gustee n0n**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**no no lo es y si hago algún capi especial yaoi ya lo advertiré al principio para que no tengas que leerlo xD... aunque me da mucho palo hacerlo u.uU Lo parece pero no lo es... XD Parodias power!**

_Aishiteru-Shuichi, _**xDDDDDDD (se ríe pq aishiteru shuichi se ríe xD) Si es que las novelas suelen ser así... para que te mueras antes de entenderlas XD Aquí tienes actualización! No mueras! ó.ò**

_Aranel Lume, _**se han hecho amigos Sasuke y el delantal xD nono yo no me quiero imaginar como se pondrá el día que se compre algo por su propia mano... ú0u seguro que insoportable. Espero que te guste n.n**

_D-Naruto, _**me alegra que primero hubiese súper risa XD antes de enviar review digo XD T-tu autora favorita de fics de humor? O.o (miru se emociona) graciaaas ToT! XDDDD si leyeses rodeado de gente te mirarían raro por reírte de repente XDDD Tranquilo que Naruto se va a curar q es mi niño moniiiiin :D Itachi saldrá... kukuku tu tranquilo que yo soy muy pro-Itachi y tiene que salir tarde o temprano kukuku xD **

_Mickeymalote, _**No pueden convivir, se llevan a matar, aunque en este capi con el resfriado de Naruto, como el chico no tiene ganas se han peleado menos xD Espero que este capi tb te gustase n.n Y tranquilo, mientras llegues no importa cuando lo hagas n0n**

**Bueno y esto ha sido todo por esta veeez n-n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n0n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	4. Cómpreme un cupón

**El Disclaimer -- Los personajes de esta obra no son propiedad de la coja esta de aquí al lado (señala a Miru)**

**Miru/ ... Yo me lo cargo... ¬¬ Itachi mata**

**Itachi/ Si ama ò.o (en verdad lo que le mola es matar)**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, entre paréntesis aclaraciones.**

_**Agitación + IVA**_

**Capítulo 3: Cómpreme un cupón**

Sasuke se levantó, esta vez de su cama, sin muchas ganas... Realmente ir a pasar el día en aquella pocilga (bueno era cierto que desde que él iba a hacer de chacha, la casa de Naruto se había vuelto más habitable) no era lo que le hacía más ilusión del mundo. Se planteó hasta dejarse inconsciente a sí mismo y no ir. Así si venían a buscarlo a su casa siempre podía alegar que su hermano había venido y lo había dejado inconsciente con intención de asesinarlo y así terminar con el clan entero (ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones y había funcionado) Pero cuando iba a dejarse a sí mismo fuera de combate, de pronto la habitación se oscureció cosa que hizo que mirase por la ventana.

- .¡AGH! -chilló asustado Sasuke al ver allí de nuevo a su sensei que lo miraba entre una cinta de vendas que le tapaba media cara.

- Hola Sasuke-kun, he venido a ver que te vayas tranquila y dócilmente a tu misión como es tu deber -dijo Kakashi sonriendo tranquilamente.

- .¿Ese vendaje se lo hizo cuando se cayó el otro día desde mi ventana? -preguntó Sasuke mirándolo curioso.

- Ah no, eso fue que el otro día me puse a leer Icha Icha Paradise en la muralla y me caí de morros -dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza despistadamente.

- .¿Y no se mató?.¿Naruto se rompe una pierna resistiéndose durante la caída y usted que se cae de cabeza solo lleva unas venditas? -dijo sorprendido el Uchiha.

- Es que yo soy muy superior a todos vosotros -dijo Kakashi afirmando haciéndose el interesante- Nunca entenderías mi nivel.

- Claro sensei... -dijo Sasuke escuchando los delirios de grandeza de su sensei y preparándose para irremediablemente marcharse a casa de Naruto- Igualmente sensei, le tengo dicho que no se suba a las venta--

El moreno se interrumpió cuando escuchó la voz de su maestro gritando, se giró y observó con una gota como su sensei ya no estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se acercó a la ventana, sin asomarse.

- Hoy seguro que se ha matado... -dijo Sasuke con una gota empezando a asomarse lentamente - ¿Kakashi-sensei está vi--?

De repente la cabeza de Kakashi apareció delante de la ventana haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke latiese con más fuerza debido al sobresalto.

- .¡Bu! -exclamó Kakashi sonriente- Jaja te has asustado¿nee Sasuke-kun? Ya pensabas que me había caído¿eh?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, su expresión volvió a la cara de palo que suele poner siempre y miraba tranquilamente a Kakashi, el cual sonreía esperando que su alumno le dijese que su broma había sido lo más y que se pusiese a reírse. De repente Sasuke, que en realidad durante todo su silencio había estado intentando fulminar con la mirada al peligrís, se acercó al jounin, y con calma sacó un kunai.

- ¿Sasuke que estas haciendo? -preguntó sonriente Kakashi mirando qué hacía su alumno.

El Uchiha, con cara solemne levantó el kunai y con fuerza lo bajó clavándolo donde hace un instante había estado la mano de Kakashi.

- Sasuke, eso fue peligroso¿no ves que casi me haces daño? -dijo el peligrís sin dejar de sonreír pensando en que la juventud tenía la cabeza en otro sitio- Además me estoy aguantando únicamente con mis ma--

Con la misma cara de solemnidad Sasuke volvió a bajar el kunai hacia la última mano (obvio, solo tiene dos manos) que quedaba de Kakashi y éste, en un acto reflejo la quitó para no recibir la puñalada. Así pues Kakashi comenzó a caer hacia el suelo irremediablemente, Sasuke puso cara de satisfecho.

- Si se cae, se cae... Nada de tonterías -ahora se asomó de nuevo a la ventana y miró al suelo para mirar a su sensei, que estaba tumbado en el suelo- ¿Está bien Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi levantó la mirada y vio con odio aquel Uchiha, con pesadez levantó la mano mientras internamente le juraba venganza por aquello. Sasuke le imitó mientras sonreía.

- Yo también le tengo aprecio, sensei -dijo feliz Sasuke y cerró la ventana y puso un gesto irónico- Ala, eso por intentar asustarme. Ahora que lo pienso... entonces tendría que vengarme de Neji. Bueno si eso luego me lo apunto.

El moreno, por fin, salió de su casa y después de un trayecto un tanto largo (en realidad se entretuvo por el camino todo lo que pudo) llegó de una vez por todas a casa del rubio más escandaloso que había en toda Konoha. Realmente no sabía si en Konoha existía otro rubio más escandaloso que Naruto, pero que si existía, no tenía ganas de conocerlo. Abrió con la llave la puerta y entró dentro de la casa del rubio.

- ¿A qué hora pensabas llegar? -dijo la voz de Naruto desde la cama- ¿A las diez de la noche? Cof, cof.

- ¿No sería mejor para ti que no viniese? -preguntó Sasuke mientras dejaba la chaqueta en una silla.

- Es que creo que me aburriría demasiado si no vinieses, así, aunque nos peleamos, me entretengo -dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros para seguidamente ponerse a estornudar.

- ¿Cómo va el lisiado? -preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto como si no tuviese remedio.

- Oye a mi no me llames lisiado -dijo Naruto levantando el índice de su mano buena- Vale que lo estoy, pero no te doy permiso para que me llames así.

- Claro Naruto, darme permiso... -dijo Sasuke poniendo expresión de desespero- ¿Has desayunado algo? -vio como Naruto negaba con la cabeza y se pegó con la mano en la frente- Realmente eres un desastre...

El moreno se marchó a la cocina a prepararle algo para desayunar al rubio, de pronto llamaron al timbre. Sasuke pensó con desagrado que quizás tendría que ir a abrir. Naruto, que estaba en la cama escuchó también el timbre.

- Traigo un paquete para Uzumaki Naruto-san -dijo una profunda voz desde detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Ya abro yo! -dijo Naruto saltando de la cama y caminando a saltitos hacia la puerta.

Sasuke, desde la cocina agradeció que Naruto se hubiese presentado voluntario para abrir la puerta, ya que las tostadas, de tanto pensar si ir o no a abrir la puerta, se le habían comenzado a quemar un poco. Naruto abrió la puerta al repartidor de correo, unos ojos negros lo escudriñaron cuando abrió la puerta.

- Necesito que me selle aquí -dijo el chico del reparto.

- Agh nunca sé donde tengo ese maldito sello... -dijo Naruto revolviéndose el cabello intentando recordar donde lo había puesto- Pasa mientras, hace frío fuera.

Naruto se puso a buscar por los cajones, intentando encontrar el maldito sello para los paquetes. El muchacho de correos tímidamente entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, no alejándose de ésta. Al rato de estar buscando Naruto, Sasuke se asomó para ver porque el rubio estaba montando tal jaleo.

- ¿Qué haces desordenando eso? -preguntó horrorizado Sasuke mirando todas las cosas que ahora estaban en el suelo.

- Estoy buscando el sello para el chico de correos que ha venido -dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar por el cajón en busca del sello.

- ¿Qué chico de correos? -dijo Sasuke mirando por todo el piso- Aquí no hay nadie, Naruto.

- ¿Eh? -preguntó desconcertado levantando la vista y comprobando que efectivamente ahí no había nadie- Pero si hace un momento estaba ahí...

- ¿No tendrás otra vez fiebre? -dijo Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- .¡Yo no tengo fiebre!.¡Me encuentro perfectamente! -dijo Naruto enfurruñándose- ¡Ahí había un chico de correos esperando que sellase el paquete!

- .¿Qué paquete? -dijo Sasuke mirando a los lados- No hay ningún paquete aquí... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- .¡Agh! -exclamó amargamente Naruto viendo la expresión compasiva de Sasuke- ¡Yo no estoy loco!.¡Ahí había un chico de correos!

- Anda, ve a la cama -dijo Sasuke señalándole la cama- Después te traigo el termómetro.

- .¡Qué no tengo fiebre pesado! -chilló Naruto mientras se encaminaba, llegaba y se tumbaba en la cama- ¿Dónde habrá ido?.¡Si estaba ahí...!

De nuevo en la cocina, Sasuke rezaba interiormente para que no volviese a ocurrir como el día anterior y la fiebre del rubio le subiese hasta el punto de delirar. Claro que viendo lo que acababa de decir... mucho se temía que otra vez volvían a estar en las mismas. Poniéndolo todo sobre una bandeja (termómetro incluido) se dirigió a donde estaba Naruto. Cuando llegó de repente Naruto levantó la vista para mirarlo, puso expresión de sorpresa y señaló hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

- .¿Qué te pasa ahora Naruto? -preguntó Sasuke temiéndose lo peor... Algo parecido le había pasado la noche anterior.

- .¡T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tu hermano! -dijo tartamudeando Naruto- ¡E-e-e-está ahí atrás Sasuke!

- .¿Otra vez? No pensé que tuvieses tanta fiebre... -dijo suspirando pesadamente Sasuke- A ver... ponte el termómetro.

- .¡Bakka Sasuke! - gritó Naruto que ahora empezaba a estar pálido- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!.¡Gírate de una vez!.¡Tu hermano está ahí de pie!

- Si claro y me dirás también que está bailando la macarena... -dijo el moreno llevándose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con desespero- Venga, venga ponte ya el termómetro y no digas nada más.

- .¡Hostias ya Sasuke! -gritó Naruto enfadado tirándole un cojín a la cara después de haber perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Quieres hacerme caso y mirar como es cierto que tu hermano está ahí sentado?

Sasuke miró con pesadez al rubio, no entendía como con fiebre podía estar tan y tan agresivo. No tenía ni punto de comparación con la noche anterior, cuando estaba débil y sin fuerza alguna. Así que, lentamente se empezó a girar para así hacer que el rubio estuviese contento y demostrarle que no había nadie.

- .¿Ves como no hay...? -comenzó Sasuke mientras se iba girando aún con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

- Buenas -dijo delante de él Itachi Uchiha que miraba tranquilamente a su hermano menor con sus ojos rojos.

La bandeja de Sasuke se cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo que hizo que todos los presentes deseasen que no se hubiese caído nunca. Sasuke se quedó mirando a su hermano con expresión petrificada mientras este le devolvía la mirada tranquilamente.

- .¿Qué? -preguntó finalmente el mayor de los Uchiha- ¿Tengo algo en la cara o en el pelo?

Ante la pregunta, el menor de los Uchiha contestó con la misma expresión que tenía desde hace diez segundos, Itachi miró a Naruto y éste simplemente le negó con la cabeza. Sasuke parpadeó unas cuantas veces seguidas, y de repente empezó a rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos ante la mirada curiosa de todo el mundo.

- .¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Itachi mirando a Naruto tranquilamente.

- No sé... -dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke, que seguía buscando algo- El pobre no da para más...

De repente Sasuke sacó dos cosas del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Una de las cuales volvió a guardar rápidamente y la otra la abrió y empezó a pasar páginas fervientemente.

- A ver... yo tenía la venganza planeada para agosto del 2010... -dijo Sasuke encontrando por fin la anotación que estaba buscando en lo que ahora se definía como una agenda.

- Uy lo siento, pero a mí en agosto del 2010 no creo que me veas el pelo, estoy ocupado con unas excursiones de Jinchuurikis que estamos montando. ¿Te apuntas Naruto-kun?

- C-creo que paso -dijo Naruto sonriendo con una gota- No sé el qué pero seguro que tengo algo planeado para todo ese mes.

- Bueno entonces... -Sasuke empezó a pasar las páginas hacia atrás buscando un día que le fuese bien.

Itachi se levantó de la silla y empezó a buscar algo dentro de los bolsillos interiores de la túnica que llevaba, Naruto observó esto con miedo y miró a Sasuke que seguía pensando en que día llevar a cabo finalmente su venganza.

- .¡Sasuke bakka! -gritó el rubio- ¡Mátalo hoy!.¿No ves que me quiere secuestrar o hacer algo?.¡Va rápido Sasuke!.¡Hoy te toca ser chacha guardaespaldas!

- Eh yo no soy una chacha -gritó a disgusto Sasuke alejando sus pensamientos de la agenda y de repente cerró esta y la dejó encima de la mesa- Pues tienes razón. Me vengo hoy y así no hay problemas.

- Si yo hoy no venía a secuestrarte Naruto-kun -dijo Itachi tranquilamente- Es que nos hemos enterado de que estabas enfermo y herido y me han mandado como corresponsal de la organización.

El menor de los Uchiha de repente había desaparecido y a los dos minutos regresó a la habitación mientras que todos lo miraban con una gota. Había traído consigo un montón de jaulas y de repente empezó a abrirlas soltando así todos los pájaros por la habitación, para sorpresa de todos. Después de hacer unos cuantos sellos había comenzado a hacer un Chidori y se concentró pensando como poder darle a su hermano, ya que la última vez no lo había conseguido.

- Además te recuerdo que la última vez que él -Itachi señala a Sasuke mientras su expresión seguía siendo plenamente serena- usó un Chidori en mi contra, las paredes de los alrededores quedaron totalmente destrozadas. ¿Quieres quedarte sin casa?

- .¡Es cierto! -exclamó Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Y yo soy pobre! Además si no vienes a secuestrarme... ¡Sasuke!.¡Tiempo muerto! Se acabó la venganza por hoy

- .¿Qué? -exclamó incrédulo Sasuke dejando de coger carrerilla mentalmente para dirigirse al ataque de su hermano. De repente levantó los brazos en señal de protesta, aún con el Chidori en la mano- Ahora que me han entrado ganas de vengarme no me harás hacer lo contrario..

- Tú haces lo que yo te digo que para eso soy el enfermo y tú el que cuida de mí -dijo Naruto y acto seguido miró a los pájaros que seguían revoloteando como locos por la habitación- ¡Y haz el favor de recoger todos estos pajarracos!

- .¡Los pájaros eran necesarios! -exclamó Sasuke, aún con el Chidori en la mano- ¿Sino como quieres que haga el ruido de pájaros que se supone que hace mi técnica? -vio como Naruto negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y puso morros- Jo, esto no es justo, primero me incitas a la venganza después me dices que no... -deshace el Chidori- Esto no quedará así.

Sasuke se vuelve a donde estaba su chaqueta y saca de ella un cuaderno negro y anota alguna cosa. Después se acuerda que tenía que escribir algo más y también lo apunta.

- .¿Qué es eso Sasuke? -lo incita para que venga, éste lo hace y Naruto le quita el cuaderno- ¿Revenge Note? -Mira a Sasuke el cual se pone a disimular. Itachi sigue por ahí con su cara de circunstancias- A ver qué hay escrito... Itachi Uchiha, motivo: No es importante.

- Estás echando a perder las tradiciones familiares, hermanito -dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza.

- Kakashi-sensei, por enterrarme bajo tierra -continuó leyendo Naruto- Naruto, por subirse a un árbol... ¡EH!.¿Porqué demonios estoy yo en esta lista?.¡Y encima por una chorrada!

- Que ese árbol lo planté yo con mucho esfuerzo -dijo Sasuke seriamente- Son motivos más que suficientes.

- Sakura, por mirarme durante tres segundos sin maravillarse por mi belleza... Tío Sasuke, tienes problemas muy graves... -dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Yo se lo llevo diciendo toda la vida -dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros- Pero es que no me hace caso...

- .¡Agh dejadme ya! -exclamó Sasuke viendo como hasta su hermano se ponía en su contra- ¡Me vengaré!

- Yondaime, por hacerme la competencia después de muerto... -Naruto levantó la vista del cuaderno- ¿Cómo piensas vengarte si Yondaime-sama está muerto?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo -afirmó Sasuke sonriendo de forma cool e intentando aparentar interesante.

- Y estos los que has apuntado ahora... -Naruto lee lo último escrito- Vengarme de Naruto por no dejarme vengarme... Ignoraré ese último comentario... Vengarme de Hyuuga Neji por hacer que en los cuentos del destino siempre fuese un idiota.

- Se me olvidó de apuntarlo ayer y lo he hecho hoy -dijo Sasuke seriamente- Esos cuentos no valían nada si yo era el tonto del cuento.

- Yo no los escuché -interrumpió Itachi- Pero seguramente esa parte que tu dices que no valía nada era la más divertida de todas.

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras señalaba a Itachi dándole a entender que tenía toda la razón del mundo, Sasuke miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados pensando que realmente debería añadirle eso como motivo para su venganza. Itachi se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a donde los muchachos estaban.

- Por cierto¿por dónde entraste? -preguntó Naruto a Itachi.

- Ah, yo era el chico de correos de antes, cuando te despistaste deshice el henge y me oculté por las sombras hasta que mi hermano salió de la cocina y entonces me viste -dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras Naruto miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke dándole a entender que si ahora entendía que él no estaba loco- Bueno yo vengo para hacerte llegar los mensajes de buena fe de mi organización y... Sasuke¿quieres dejar de poner caras raras mientras estoy hablando?

- .¡Yo quiero vengarme!.¿Qué será de mí si no me puedo vengar? -exclamó alterado Sasuke- ¡Perderé mi fama de vengador!

- Tú nunca has tenido fama, así que no cambiará mucho más de lo que estaba actualmente -dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno como te estaba contando antes que el tonto del pueblo nos interrumpiese... -comenzó de nuevo Itachi.

- Oye ese comentario me ha ofendido -dijo Sasuke señalando a su hermano- ¿Porqué todos me tratáis como el tonto? Si yo soy el más inteligente de Konoha - se hace el silencio durante un instante, Naruto comienza a reírse e Itachi pone una sonrisa compasiva- ¡No hagáis eso!

- El caso es que, te difundiré los mensajes de los miembros de la organización que me dejaron alguno para ti -dijo Itachi sacando una ristra de papeles- Mi mensaje es: Mejórate. - Naruto sonrió con una gota por lo escueto del mensaje- El siguiente es el mensaje del Boss: Jinchuuriki, debes recuperarte, sino nos quedamos sin Ky--

- KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI - empezó a gritar Naruto interrumpiendo a Itachi, ante la mirada curiosa de Sasuke- Dicen los grillos...

- Después el raro soy yo -dijo Sasuke mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota a Naruto, el cual sonreía forzadamente.

- Bueno, el siguiente mensaje es de Kusari (NdA: Kusari es un Akatsuki que se comporta infantilmente creado por una amiga y que utilicé en Falling Down n.n) - dijo Itachi sin muchas ganas y empezó a hablar sin alterar su sereno tono de voz- Rubitooooooooooooooooooooo... Ay¿porqué me pegas Itachi? Era para decirte que cuides tu barriguita y sobretodo ese de--

- .¡DE...! -exclamó Naruto interrumpiendo de nuevo a Itachi que iba a soltar demonio- ¡DE...!.¡DESCANSO!

- .¿Descanso? -preguntó Sasuke sin entender entonces qué quería decir el tal Kusari- ¿Y porqué tienes que acabar tú las frases?

- Es que así es más divertido, ajajaja -rió Naruto mientras se frotaba la cabeza con su mano sana y rezaba interiormente para que Sasuke se lo creyese.

- También le fui a pedir un mensaje a Deidara... Pero me dijo que estaba muy ocupada con su arte, así que... -se encoge de hombros- Sasori me dijo: No te conozco pero supongo que podré hacer una marioneta contigo.

- Ah... Mensaje alentador¿eh? -dijo Naruto sonriendo tenso- Pero a ellos no los conozco¿quiénes son?

- Tranquilo, en la segunda temporada ya los conocerás a los dos -dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras se guardaba el papel en el forro de la chaqueta de nuevo- Creo que yo me voy a ir yendo, que me tengo que pasar por el súper para comprar algunas cosillas... ¿Dónde dejé la lista de la compra? -empieza a rebuscar de nuevo por sus bolsillos.

- Si es que... -negó con la cabeza Sasuke- Ya te digo yo que un día perderás la cabeza... si nunca sabes donde pones tus cosas.

- .¿Quieres decir que me quedaré igual de tonto que tú? -preguntó curiosamente Itachi

Naruto empezó a reírse mientras Sasuke temblaba de ira... ¿Cómo podía no odiar a su hermano?.¡Si es que era tremendamente irritador!.¡Siempre conseguía dejarlo mal! Itachi se acercó hasta la cama de Naruto mientras éste lo miraba con algo de miedo, aún con más miedo observó como posó la mano sobre su barriga.

- Adiós Kyu-- -empezó todo feliz Itachi ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- .¡KYU! -gritó de repente Naruto interrumpiendo- ¿No es eso lo que hacen los pájaros, Sasuke?

- Los pájaros hacen pío, pío, Naruto... -dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza, de repente vio en su hombro una sustancia blanquecina, escuchó el ruido de un loro y miró hacia el techo viendo el dichoso loro que había decidido convertirlo en el nuevo WC para pájaros- ¡Maldito pajarraco¡Me vengaré!

- .¡Te dije que los recogieses de una maldita vez Sasuke! -gritó Naruto viendo como el moreno se empezaba a montar por sillas, mesas y sofás para conseguir atrapar al loro.

- Adiós, Naruto-kun -dijo Itachi sonriendo con un tono místico mientras se marchaba de la casa de Naruto, no sin antes tomar una foto de su hermano corriendo tras un loro.

- A-adiós... -respondió Naruto sintiéndose más aliviado por dejar de sentirse constantemente amenazado por el mayor de los Uchiha.- "Oye, pues no estaría mal sacarle yo también una foto a este tonto"

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, y después de haberse caído al suelo un total de tres veces, consiguió atrapar por fin al loro. El rubio había reprendido en un par de ocasiones a Sasuke por casi haberse subido a la cama donde él estaba descansando, para atrapar al maldito pajarraco. Un poco ya más calmado Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo.

- .¡Eh!.¿Cuándo se ha ido mi hermano? -preguntó Sasuke viendo que su hermano no estaba en la habitación- ¿Dónde se marchó la venganza?

- Hace al menos un cuarto de hora que se ha ido -dijo Naruto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke- Y ahora, quiero comer...

- .¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Sasuke mirándolo curiosamente- Se te ve un poco pálido.

- Me encuentro un poco chafado, ya sabes, el maldito constipado que me tiene frito -dijo Naruto poniendo cara de desagrado

- Ahora te traigo la comida y algunas medici-- -empezó Sasuke girándose un poco para irse

- .¡Sí hombre! -chilló de repente Naruto- No me harás tomar de nuevo esa estúpida medicina. Está horrible, no me lo tomaré.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de Naruto, que seguía insistiendo que no pensaba tomarse ningún tipo de medicinas y hasta comenzó a proclamar que tampoco se sentía tan mal después de todo. Después de un rato preparó poco de arroz cocido y salió con una bandeja hasta el salón. Dejó la bandeja un momento en la mesa y empezó a sacar las medicinas.

- .¡Ah no!.¡Ya te lo he dicho!.¡No me pienso tomar eso! -gritó Naruto, que a pesar que se sentía mal, prefería no tomarse ninguna de esas asquerosas medicinas.

- Tú te tomas esto¿sino como piensas mejorar?.¿Rezando a la virgen de los milagros Konohienses? -preguntó Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba a Naruto con medicamentos en una mano y en la otra un vaso de agua.

- Si ya estoy mucho me-- cof, cof -se interrumpió Naruto con un repentino ataque de tos y añadió con una gota- ¡Bueno que yo estoy bien!

- Venga no me seas infantil y tómate esto... -dijo Sasuke con un tono serio delante del rubio.

- ¡No quiero!.¡Además no tuve infancia así que puedo permitirme ser infantil! -bufó Naruto y de repente cerró la boca poniendo morros demostrándole a Sasuke que por mucho que dijese, no abriría la boca para tomarse esas estúpidas medicinas.

- Abre la boca y tómate ya esto -dijo Sasuke empezando a perder la paciencia y viendo como Naruto negaba con la cabeza- Tómatelo -el rubio volvió a negar cosa que hizo que Sasuke perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba (Después de no haberse podido vengar de su hermano estaba muy irritable)- ¿Ah, sí? Ahora verás

El moreno dejó el vaso de agua en la mesilla que Naruto tenía al lado, cogió una pastilla con una mano y con la otra, para sorpresa del rubio, le tapó la nariz. Naruto miró con odio a Sasuke mientras cada vez tenía menos y menos aire, se intentaba librar de la mano del moreno pero con una mano era muy difícil, además se encontraba mal y no tenía fuerzas. Cuando no pudo más abrió la boca en busca de aire y después de tomar aire Sasuke le endosó la pastilla en la boca y se la cerró haciendo que Naruto pusiese cara de desagrado, corriese a coger el vaso de agua que había en la mesilla y se pusiese a beber con desesperación. Después de calmar el mal sabor miró con odio a Sasuke.

- .¿Es que pensabas matarme? -espetó Naruto con ganas de estrangular al Uchiha- Me iba a ahogar... ¡AHOGAR!

- Eso te pasa por hacer estupideces y negarte a tomarte las medicinas que te curarán -dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados- Sé que mis servicios de ayuda social son impecables pero no pienso pasarme toda la vida cuidándote. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer... Como vengarme

- Que sí... que todos sabemos que te quieres vengar... -dijo Naruto suspirando y de repente adquirió de nuevo su rostro enfadado- ¡Además tus servicios no valen un pimiento!.¿Qué es eso de intentar acabar con la vida de tu paciente? Nunca llegarás a ser un buen médico Sasuke

- .¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero ser médico? Yo lo que quiero ser es un vengador -dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar ser cool- Además ¿cómo que mis servicios no valen un pimiento? Mis trabajos son impecables, como yo

- Tío Sasuke ¿ya has ido al psicólogo para que te mire esa enfermiza obsesión que tienes con la venganza? -dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Tu no eres impecable¡Eres retorcido, retorcido como los gusanos!

- Fui pero me dio una extraña solución que no me convenció porque era demasiado simple para alguien tan genial como yo -dijo Sasuke- ¿Y me estás llamando gusano?.¡Pues tú eres una cucaracha!

- Ya decía yo... Seguro que te dijo que estabas para que te encerrasen -dijo Naruto- ¿Qué insinúas?.¿Qué no puedo caminar!.¡Porque te recuerdo que eso no es mi culpa!

Al estar ambos hablando de dos temas a la vez, la discusión entre ambos cada vez tenía menos y menos sentido. De repente Sasuke, que se había perdido y ya no sabía por donde continuar la conversación, cogió la bandeja con la comida y se la puso a Naruto encima de las rodillas.

- .¡Calla y come! -espetó finalmente Sasuke marchándose a buscar un plato de comida para él a la cocina.

Refunfuñando, Naruto empezó a comerse el arroz que Sasuke le había preparado y al poco Sasuke también se puso a comer en la mesa que había a poca distancia. De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y allí apareció una sombra alta con gafas de sol.

- .¡Son los Hombres de Negro!.¡Por fin se han venido a llevar a Sakura! -exclamó Sasuke sorprendido empuñando con felicidad el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo.

- Siento decepcionarte Uchiha Sasuke -dijo una voz seria- Pero no soy lo que has dicho, ni me pienso llevar a Haruno Sakura.

En la sala entraron Shino Aburame (de los Aburame de toda la vida) y detrás de él, escondida e intentando no abultar mucho, estaba Hinata Hyuuga que miraba sonrojada al suelo.

- .¡Anda pero es Shino! -dijo Naruto mirándolos contento, después se fijó en Hinata- Y también ha venido... Eh... Esto... Mm... ¡Qué bien que también hayas venido tú! Si hombre... que tenías ese nombre tan bonito... ¿verdad Sasuke? -dijo apurado Naruto mirando a su compañero de equipo

- Claro hombre... -dijo Sasuke aparentando que sabía de lo que hablaba- Es un nombre de estos que marcan para toda la vida, yo estoy pensando en cuando tenga una familia llamar a alguien así... Es un nombre que te pone los pelos de gallina sólo escucharlo... Es que además dicho de labios de ella suena más escalofriante. ¿Puedes decir tu nombre? -mirando a Hinata con una gota y sonriendo tensamente

- .¿H-Hinata Hyuuga? -dijo tímidamente la chica sin comprender bien, bien a los dos muchachos.

- Oh, realmente suena escalofriante -dijo Sasuke aparentando estremecerse- Me encanta

Hinata miraba confundida como el chico había sonreído y como ahora Naruto parecía concentrado en algo. Mientras el rubio repetía para sus adentros el nombre para que no se le olvidase. Sasuke, antes de que le preguntasen de nuevo alguna de esas pregunta trampa, continuó comiendo y Naruto, que lo había mirado, siguió el ejemplo. Shino se sentó en una silla y Hinata, que iba detrás de él como su sombra, lo imitó y se sentó en una silla que colocó detrás de Shino para que nadie la viese.

- Uzumaki Naruto, me dijeron que tenía que entretenerte así que aquí me he venido de misión con mi compañera Hyuuga Hinata -empezó Shino con su monótona voz.

- Una pregunta -dijo Naruto dejando de comer y Shino ladeó la cabeza interrogante- ¿Porqué cada vez que hablas dices los nombres junto con los apellidos?

- Te lo explicaré brevemente -dijo Shino- Me obligaron.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, Naruto realmente esperaba que Shino continuase con el relato después de lo que había dicho ya que lo había dejado con la intriga, y no era el único porque Sasuke también se había quedado esperando a la continuación del relato.

- .¡Pero continúa con la historia! -gritó Naruto perdiendo la paciencia

- Es que yo soy anti-hablar, si no me obligáis a mí no me entran ganas de hacerlo -dijo Shino sin mirar a ningún lado- Bueno el caso es que como no me gusta hablar mucho, pues en la serie mis intervenciones eran nimias así que me obligaron a decir los apellidos.

- Es decir... -empezó Sasuke- Que si dices los apellidos es para que tus intervenciones hablando sean más largas.

- Exacto Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Shino mirando hacia una planta que había a su lado.

- Eh que yo estoy aquí -dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Porqué miras la planta?

- Ya lo sabía Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Shino ahora mirando a una silla vacía

- Pues no parece que lo sepas -dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Aquí! -exclamó de repente Sasuke dándole un ligero capirotazo al despistado Shino.

- Estate quieto Uchiha Sasuke -dijo esta vez mirando a Hinata

El Uchiha empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y Hinata miraba apurada como Shino le hablaba pensando que era Sasuke.

- Sasuke deja de jugar a molestar a los pobres invidentes -riñó Naruto a Sasuke, que bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota- Y bien Shino¿qué ibas a hacer para que me entretuviese?

- Antes de eso Uzumaki Naruto... Mi compañera Hyuuga Hinata quiere darte algo -dijo Shino mirando ahora hacia Sasuke.

- Ah vale, Hi... Hii... ¡Eso Hinata! -dijo Naruto recordando tensamente- Jajaja, realmente tienes un nombre que cuesta olvidar ¿eh?

Hinata, sonrojada como un tomate y temblando como un flan, se acercó a Naruto tímidamente. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de éste sacó un collar de piezas de madera que en el centro tenía tallado un naruto (de los ramens) que había sido pintado.

- E-es un c-collar... -empezó lentamente Hinata mientras dirigía la vista al suelo tímidamente.

- Eso ya lo veo -dijo Naruto curioso intentando ver mejor el collar

- Uzumaki Naruto, no ha terminado -dijo Shino mirando ahora a Sasuke

- .¡Que Naruto está allí, allí! -gritó Sasuke señalando a Naruto con la mano para ver si por fin Shino miraba en la dirección correcta.

- ...Q-que he hecho a m-m-mano p-para t-ti... -dijo tímidamente Hinata y de repente cerrando con fuerza los ojos le extendió el collar a Naruto.

- .¡Oh, H-Hinata-chan! -el rubio cogió con emoción el collar y se lo puso. Al mirar con emoción como le quedaba de repente abrazó a la chica- ¡Gracias es muy bonito!

Hinata, que se había ido poniendo más y más roja (hasta límites insospechados y que superan los datos científicos recogidos hasta la fecha) cuando Naruto la dejó de abrazar la chica se desplomó en el suelo para la sorpresa de todos. Shino (no se sabe cómo) y Sasuke se acercaron para mirar que le había ocurrido a la chica.

- Se ha fundido con la oscuridad -dijo Shino que, para que negarlo, no veía nada- Si alguien os pregunta, nunca vino conmigo. Yo no quiero responsabilidades.

- Shino, está ahí en el suelo tirada... -dijo Sasuke con una gota mirando a Shino, que para variar miraba para otro lado mientras hablaba con Sasuke.

- .¿Ah sí? -preguntó desconcertado Shino, el cual de repente sacó una súper linterna de potencia similar a un faro y apuntó al suelo- Ah vale, sí que está sí...

El chico con gafas apagó la linterna y lentamente, con el pie, apartó a Hinata de donde se encontraban todos, para sorpresa de todos.

- Bueno con un poco de suerte nadie se dará cuenta -dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a lo que él pensaba que era Sasuke, que en realidad era una planta alta y el verdadero lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No le hagas esas cosas a la pobre... la... -dijo Naruto pensando en como era el nombre- La pobre chica

- .¿Y tú como lo hiciste para dejarla inconsciente? -dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio curioso- ¿Le pegaste en algún punto vital para noquearla?

- N-no... -dijo Naruto confundido- Yo solo la he abrazado muy entusiasmado y nada más...

De repente, no sin antes mentalizarse con entusiasmo, el Uchiha abrazó con fuerza a Shino, que desconcertado no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Obviamente el chico de las gafas (bueno no tan obvio), se mantuvo de pie consciente.

- .¿Sasuke, porqué estás abrazando a Shino? -preguntó Naruto con una gota mientras veía como Sasuke dejaba de abrazar a Shino y ponía cara de decepción.

- Eso Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Shino mirando la ventana

- Estaba probando si abrazando a alguien con entusiasmo se puede dejar inconsciente... pero veo que no -dijo Sasuke decepcionado y de repente, cuando sintió el gusanillo del hambre recordó- Eh, yo aún no había acabado de com-- ¡AGH!

El Uchiha vio con sorpresa como en su plato, una horda de bichos devoraban los restos de su comida, el chico corrió a la cocina y volvió con el bote de Raid en la mano.

- Morid, enviados de Satanás... -dijo Sasuke con cara de sádico y riendo místicamente después de decir la frase.

- Bichos regresad -murmuró Shino haciendo que los bichos saliesen volando y se metiesen por dentro de su manga yendo a vete a saber tú donde.

- .¡Encima son tuyos!.¡Shino eres un traidor!.¿No ves que yo me tengo que nutrir? -exclamó el moreno enfadado señalando a Shino- ¡Qué se coman tu chakra!

- Es que estoy intentando que se independicen y eso era una manera de intentar hacerlo -dijo Shino mirando, por primera vez en todo el día, a Sasuke.

- Grr... te odio... -dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia su chaqueta con ira.

- Ala... otro que cae en las garras de la venganza -dijo Naruto entornando los ojos mientras Sasuke escribía en su cuaderno y Shino intentaba, inútilmente, verlo - Nadie en Konoha está seguro.

- Hacía mucho que no hablabas¿te encuentras bien Uzumaki Naruto? -preguntó Shino mirando a Naruto.

- Una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Sasuke atrayendo la mirada de los presentes (bueno la de Naruto, porque Shino volvía a mirar a donde le parecía)- ¿Porque a Naruto si que lo ves y a mí no?

- Es que su pelo rubio me es medio visible -dijo Shino- y cuando va con su traje naranja ya ni te digo. Y como había preguntado antes... ¿te encuentras bien Uzumaki Naruto?

- Ah, creo que tengo algo de fiebre... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras con la manga del pijama se secaba el sudor de la frente- ¿Hace calor no?

- En realidad hace un poco de frío, pero bueno... -dijo Sasuke con una gota- Ahora te traigo algo para que te baje la fiebre, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de anoche...

- .¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Naruto que no se acordaba muy bien- Tengo un recuerdo bastante borroso... ¡No me digas que!

Shino también exclamó, para sorpresa de Sasuke que se había perdido y no sabía de que iba la cosa en aquel preciso momento.

- Uzumaki Naruto... -dijo Shino poniéndole una mano solemnemente en el hombro- Ya eres un hombre.

- .¡Ya decía yo que este pervertido gay no tendría que cuidarme! -dijo Naruto llorando desesperadamente.

- .¡Estáis insinuando que lo he violado! -exclamó el Uchiha enfadado mirando a los dos muchachos, que asintieron tranquilamente con la cabeza (Shino mirando hacia la puerta de salida)- ¡Qué yo no soy gay!

- Claro eso dicen todos, Uchiha Sasuke... -dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros- Te acompaño en el sentimiento Uzumaki Naruto.

- .¡Anno sa Shino! -dijo de repente Naruto haciendo que los presentes lo mirasen- ¿No se te hace pesado ir repitiendo nombres y apellidos?

- Sí, pero no hay remedio Uzumaki Naruto -dijo Shino sin inmutarse.

- "¡Agh que rabia de tío!" -pensaba amargamente Sasuke- "¡Me dan ganas de romperle las gafas ya de una vez!"

Hinata, que había se había despertado, miró confundida como estaba en el suelo. De repente se levantó lentamente y miró hacia los lados. Mirando como los chicos seguían hablando se acercó.

- Ah ya despertó Hyuuga Hinata -dijo tranquilamente Shino

Shino y Sasuke habían dirigido su vista hasta la Hyuuga que miraba al suelo avergonzada, de repente ésta levantó la vista para mirar a Naruto, vio como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas (debido a la fiebre), la mirada perdida, el primer botón de su camisa estaba desabrochado dejando entrever un cuello que estaba perlado en sudor y... De repente Hinata cayó al suelo para sorpresa de todos, la visión de Naruto había hecho que se desmayase. Shino la miró con una gota (en realidad miraba al lugar donde había escuchado el porrazo), se levantó la manga de la chaqueta y se miró un reloj.

- .¡EH!.¡Que no puedes tener relojes!.¡Qué no existen en la serie! -gritó Naruto- ¿De dónde los está sacando todo el mundo?

- Inuzuka Kiba, de contrabando -dijo Shino tranquilamente- Y como es tan tarde... Me llevo a mi compañera...

- .¡Eh qué me has cogido a mí! -gritó Sasuke librándose de las manos de Shino

- Perdona es que te pareces tanto a Hyuuga Hinata -dijo Shino intentando disculparse mientras cogía, esta vez correctamente a Hinata.

- .¿Porqué no reconoces que no ves nada? -preguntó Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

Shino, no sin antes estamparse contra la puerta, se marchó junto con Hinata. Sasuke, sin mediar palabra con el rubio, que estaba bastante fuera de sí, se marchó a preparar la cena. Aunque parezca mentira, en el tiempo que restó hasta que Sasuke se fue a la cocina a recoger las cosas no mediaron palabra (ni para pelearse). Antes de marcharse a casa, Sasuke cogió unas medicinas para Naruto y se plantó en la habitación.

- Naruto, medicinas, tómalas -dijo escuetamente Sasuke mostrándole las pastillas que tenía en la palma.

- .¿Qué te volviste Shino? -preguntó extrañado Naruto- Y no quiero tomármelas...

- .¿Otra vez el mismo cuento? -dijo Sasuke mosqueado- O te las tomas de una vez o esta ve no fallaré ahogándote.

- Vale, vale... -dijo Naruto cogiéndose las pastillas para tomárselas- Que agresividad...

Cuando Sasuke volvió a salir de la cocina, el rubio ya se había dormido. Dando gracias al cielo y al dios de la venganza, Sasuke se marchó de casa y por el camino pegó un bostezo.

- Aww... siempre acabo agotado... -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas del bostezo de los ojos.

**Wahg me ha costado pero acabé el capítulo xD Es que entre que traduzco para unos amigos Death Note y toda la cosa no encontraba el momento para continuarlo ù-uU Bueno espero que os haya gustado ô.o y no tengo mucho más que comentar xD**

_Tensai Seko, _**eres la primera (H) xD ya ves, mi mérito más grande hacerte reír solo con el título xD los cuentos son malísimos pero me gustaría hacer segunda parte xD Gai y Lee DAN miedo T.T Sip, Peter es demasiado tonto -o-, tu cuento me encantó! XDDDDDDD es diosísimo! XDDDDDDD es q me partí **

_Aishiteru-shuichi, _**xDDD que te cargas los muebles i después hay que ir al IKEA xD tranquila si estás muy mal del manicomio es fácil salir XD me alegra que te dure la risa xD**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**si Hinata lo vio es un misterio, porque la chica se ha pasado medio día en el suelo xD juas a todos los akatsukis bailando la macarena XD Cuando Shikamaru venga... uf q miedo xD**

_D-Naruto, _**si te permito xD woh me encanta que te rías xD Bueno a Naruto pronto le quitaré algo pobre XD (H) exacto, nunca le hago caso... weno alguna vez si u/u xD ò.o Neji como se ponga tonto saldrá mas ù-u**

_Lulichan, _**aish era por aprovechar el resfriado u.u si a mi me da pena naruto así T.T... weno se dejaría violar mas fácilmente... weno q no! XD cuentos pochos XD bien definidos xD**

_Surumi-chan, _**xDDD me alegra q te diviertas xD casi todos me comentasteis lo de Ita bailando XD q exitoo xDDD Ita/ T.T No me gusta eso!**

_Lovechii, _**noctámbulo! XD i encima con sueño al mediodía XD mi fic es dioso por eso es todo dioso (H) xD**

_Aranel Lume,_** no pasa nada, mientras llegues me da igual cuando me dejes review n.n a mi Neji antes me era un poco indiferente, pero por culpa d una q yo me sé ahora me gusta xD Gaara... pos puede ser :D **

_Uchiha-kurama, _**mala q no se lo leía T.T XD llorando d la risa! Waii! XD**

_Fati-chan87, _**oh graciaas n0n weno este no es sasu-naru XD pero weno, aquí tienes la actualización que querías XD**

**Y esto es todo por esta veeez n.n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Aprendiendo a cocinar con Arguiñano?

**Disclaimer -- Dios pensaba que ya nunca me contrataría, que se había retirado, que había librado al mundo de su yugo...**

**Miru/ ¬¬... Decías?**

**Disclaimer -- Sé que es evidente pero... Los personajes de este fanfic no pertenecen a la autora.**

**Miru/ Oye ¿porqué es evidente? ¬¬ ... Otro que se va a la calle -o-**

**Las cosas entre comillas son pensamientos, entre paréntesis aclaraciones.**

**_Agitación + IVA_**

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a cocinar con ... ¿Argiñano?**

Sasuke se despertó y se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo hecho... prefería haberse quedado todo el día durmiendo en su cama, lejos de rubios, de gritos, de la gente que venía a visitar a éste, de las peleas con rubios... Aaah... Era realmente tan pesado... No tenía ganas de ir a casa de Naruto y de comenzar con la misma canción de siempre. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellas misiones de rango D? Aunque eran penosas casi las prefería a la que estaba haciendo. Se vistió y cuando iba a salir hacia casa de Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

- "Oye... ¿dónde está aquella chaqueta? Pensándolo bien el otro día me tuve que llevar esa otra... Pero yo tenía dos chaquetas y ahora tengo una así que... Otra me ha desaparecido... Qué extraño... ¿Dónde estará?" - se preguntaba a sí mismo Sasuke mientras miraba a su otra chaqueta arqueando una ceja

Cogió su vieja chaqueta, aquella que el día anterior, a falta de la otra, había rescatado del armario. Se la puso y salió al frío viento de la mañana a desgana... A saber quien iba a ir allí aquel día. La sola idea le disgustaba, y entonces recordaba amargamente como ahora podría estar haciendo sus cosas... Jugar al Scatergoris solo (era siempre bueno para subir el ego porque, al jugar solo, siempre ganaba), tumbarse en el sofá a contar manchas de humedad en el techo, cuando fuese la hora ver su preciado culebrón... Y por culpa de Naruto esas tareas tan importantes se habían ido al traste.

- " Tendría que vengarme de Naruto... casi tendría que pasar a ser el objetivo del cual vengarse número uno..." -pensaba de brazos cruzados mientras andaba por la calle.

Cerró los ojos dándose la razón a sí mismo y afirmando con la cabeza y claro... Se estampó con una farola. Abrió los ojos asustado mirando a los lados para ver si alguien lo había visto y se quedó mirando con una gota a dos chicas que lo miraban entre sorprendidas y risueñas. Sasuke intentó poner pose cool para hacer que éstas (si alguna vez lo estuvieron) volviesen a estar perdidamente enamoradas de él. Pero eso, sumado al chichón de la cabeza no hizo más que aumentar las ganas de reír de las muchachas que empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras huían del lugar. Sasuke suspiró apesumbrado... ¿Veis?.¡Era cierto!.¡Naruto había hecho que la vida del moreno fuese la más desgraciada del mundo! Ahora siempre tenía mala suerte, hasta en su culebrón preferido las cosas habían empezado a ir de un modo que a él no le gustaba. Era la maldición del cojo de Naruto. Y por fin, llegó a casa del susodicho, abrió la puerta y no había entrado totalmente cuando.

- .¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeee! -gritó Naruto haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltase

- .¿Qué?.¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa Sasuke mirando hacia su alrededor

- .¡Ven, corre! -gritó de nuevo Naruto incitándole a venir con la mano

- .¿Pero que ocurre? -exclamó medio asustado Sasuke por el repentino ataque del muchacho- ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa?

- .¡Tú ven!.¡Corre!.¡Corre!.¡CORRE! -gritó Naruto de nuevo.

Y eso es lo que hizo Sasuke, deprisa se puso al lado de la cama de Naruto pensando que es lo que le iba a decir el muchacho cuando de repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo recibió una colleja que lo dejó un tanto descolocado.

- .¡Ya tengo mi brazo curado!.¿A qué es genial? -dijo Naruto felizmente

Después de un silencio de veinte segundos y de que Naruto mirase interrogante a Sasuke mientras esperaba que dijese que era genial que se hubiese curado el brazo, que era el mejor, que el moreno era inferior y que por eso lo iban a hacer Hokage.

- .¿Y para qué me has pegado? -preguntó Sasuke sin alterar su cara de palo ni su tono de voz.

- Para que veas que ya he recuperado mi fuerza y que estoy genial. El constipado también se me ha pasado -dijo Naruto haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

Para no empezar una guerra allí mismo, Sasuke inspiró unas cuantas veces para aliviar su tensión acumulada y evitar así que intentase volver a romperle el brazo en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Y como te has curado tan rápido el brazo? -dijo Sasuke ya más calmado intentando olvidar la colleja.

- Tsunade-obachan me hizo un mejunje que funcionó en mi brazo. Dice que los huesos no estaban tan rotos como los de la pierna y que por eso se me curó bien. Me dijo que intentaría hacerme uno para la pierna pero que tardaría unos días más -contestó tranquilamente Naruto.

- "Ya claro... Seguro que la Hokage ya tiene el antídoto pero, como le gusta torturar a la gente, quiere tenerme aquí de esclavo para divertirse con ello... La odio." -pensaba amargamente el Uchiha

- Anno sa, Sasuke... -empezó Naruto llamando la atención del moreno- Tienes un chichón en la frente...

- Ah sí... es que cuando iba de camino a tu casa me empotré contra una farol-- quiero decir... -empezó a rectificar Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba la realidad- Me enfrenté a unos ninjas malvados que venían a atacar Konoha y como regalo me han dado la misión de ir a matar a mi hermano.

- .¿Te has empotrado contra una farola? -exclamó risueño Naruto

- .¿Quién ha dicho eso? -exclamó Sasuke intentando parecer ofendido- .¿Es que no escuchaste mi historia de los ninjas malvados?

- Vamos... Eso no hay quien se lo trague... -dijo Naruto sonriendo pícaramente- Tú nunca derrotarías a los ninjas malvados que vienen a atacar Konoha porque los ninja de categoría Boss siempre los acabo matando yo.

- Ya pero como tú no est-- -empezó Sasuke maldiciendo internamente al rubio.

- Además... Nunca te darían esa misión porque todos saben que tu hermano te puede -dijo Naruto interrumpiendo y encogiéndose de hombros- No pueden perder tu inversión semanal en la parroquia.

- .¿C-cómo te has enterado tú de eso? -exclamó ahora atónito Sasuke retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Y no solo eso, tampoco pueden perder tu inversión de domingo en la panadería que luego te gastas en dar de comer a las palomas... -dijo Naruto- Tío tu vida es muy triste.

- .¡Oye!.¿Acaso me estás espiando o qué? -preguntó Sasuke mosqueado porque Naruto supiese tantas cosas.

- No, lo comentan tus fans. Yo únicamente tomo nota y me río -dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras Sasuke apretaba su puño fuertemente- A ellas le parece adorable, cosa que demuestra que las pobres están muy mal de la chaveta, pero yo creo que todo eso es de lo más divertido.

- .¿Te parece mi vida divertida? Te estás pasando Naruto -dijo Sasuke apuntando acusadoramente a Naruto con el dedo.

- Neji, Shino, Shikamaru y Chôji piensan igual que yo -dijo Naruto en su defensa, cosa que no dejó contento a Sasuke.

- P-pues que sepas que si voy a la parroquia es porque vinieron dos de su secta a verme y no me dejaron decir que no cuando me dijeron de apoyar todas las actividades benéficas del grupo -dijo Sasuke intentando justificarse- Y lo de las palomas... Eso simplemente... Una promesa que le hice a mi madre. ¡Eso es!

- .¿Una promesa?.¿Cual? -empezó Naruto incrédulo y empezó a imitar la voz de Sasuke- Mamá te prometo que cuando mi hermano se vuelva loco y os mate a todos, para vengaros iré a cebar a las palomas del parque.

- Bueno dicho así no suena muy creíble.. -dijo Sasuke con una gota- .¡Bueno lo de las palomas simplemente me gusta! .¡A ti te gusta ir vestido de naranja y nadie te dice nada! .¡Y que sepas que lo de la parroquia es verdad!

- Tranquilo hombre, que si tienes como hobby alimentar palomas yo no te voy a decir nada... -dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros- Ahí se ve lo raro que eres, si es que no dejas de dar pruebas de ello.

- .¿Ya has desayunado, NARUTO? -preguntó Sasuke intentando dejar el tema antes que sintiese que la imperiosa necesidad de asesinar a su compañero de equipo no podía ser frenada.

- No, ahora que lo dices tengo hambre... Pero con la hora que es... Casi mejor que empieces a preparar ya la comida¿no?

- Ya voy... Desde luego, no me extraña que estés como estés, con el desajuste alimentario que tienes encima... -dijo Sasuke mientras se marchaba a la cocina tranquilamente.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar lentamente y Naruto, que no podía pelearse con el moreno, empezó a aburrirse y entonces...

- .¡Sasuke!.¡Ven aquí un momento! -gritó Naruto

- Sí quieres comprobar si llevo el delantal, ya te digo yo que si que lo tengo. Si querías otra cosa me lo dices -gritó el Uchiha desde la cocina.

Naruto suspiró derrotado. Así aquello perdía toda su gracia... Si el Uchiha ya sabía que era para lo que le llamaba después reírse de que iba con delantal ya no tenía sentido. Después de unos minutos de mortal aburrimiento, Naruto vio como el moreno volvía con unas bandejas con la comida del día y, empezando a sentir el hambre de no haber desayunado, miró el plato con alegría. Después de que ambos comiesen en un silencio y paz nunca imaginados, el Uchiha se levantó para recoger todo. Y fue justo en aquel momento cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

- Vaya, no nos dieron tiempo a más tranquilidad... Ya tienen que venir los pesados de turno a hacerte una visita... -dijo Sasuke a disgusto mientras andaba hacia la puerta pesadamente.

- Eso lo dices porque todos los que han venido por el momento han pasado de ti -dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados y con una pose superior.

- Eso es mentir-- -empezó Sasuke abriendo la puerta.

Para la sorpresa del moreno, y para la del rubio también porque negarlo, Sasuke se vio abatido por una muchacha de pelo rubio y largo que se tiró encima de él. En el suelo, con cara de desconcierto y un buen chichón en la cabeza del golpe que se había pegado Sasuke miraba el techo y descubrió como habían algunas telarañas en la esquina izquierda de aquel lado de la casa.

- .¡Sasuke kun! -gritó Ino desde encima del moreno- ¡He venido a sacarte de esta prisión!

- Yo casi prefiero quedarme aquí Ino... -dijo Sasuke apartándose de la muchacha lo más que podía

- Claro que sí. Yo te sacaré de aquí y me casaré contigo. No te preocupes por eso Sasuke-kun -dijo Ino muy convencida de todo ello.

- .¿Es que no me escuchas?.¡Te he dicho que no quiero Ino! Y nunca mencioné nada de casarme contigo. -dijo Sasuke alejándose de la pegajosa rubia.

- Sois todos muy problemáticos -mencionó un chico de coleta asomándose por la puerta.- ¿Porque tenemos que hacer esto? Preferiría ver las nubes

- .¿Habrá comida verdad? -preguntó con emoción Chôji que estaba al lado de Shikamaru.

- .¡Te prohibo que toques mi nevera Chôji! -exclamó Naruto asustado por el comentario del otro muchacho- Soy pobre y quiero seguir viviendo un tiempo más.

- .¿Ah sí? -preguntó con desilusión Chôji- Pues vaya... que egoísta Naruto.

Después de la un tanto accidentada presentación de los que iban a "entretener" al lisiado rubio, Naruto (medio tumbado en la cama) y Sasuke (que se había sentado a los pies de la cama), miraban sin entender a los tres muchachos que ahora estaban sentados en unas sillas.

- Pues bien... Como nos dijeron que teníamos que entretener a Naruto... Cosa que no entiendo ya que la misión tendría que ser rescatar a Sasuke-kun porque... -empezó a hablar Ino.

- Como quería decir Ino, pues el caso es que lo estuvo pensando -comenzó Shikamaru mientras Ino seguía despotricando sobre la injusticia que sufría el moreno y como ella le arreglaría todos sus males.- y decidió que nos iba a dar unas clases culinarias.

- Pues vaya rollo... -dijo Naruto con cara de disgusto mientras Sasuke afirmaba dándole la razón.

- .¡No es ningún rollo! -exclamó Chôji medio ofendido- ¡Es comer comida gratis!.¡Es el sueño de todos los niños pobres y los no tan pobres!.¡ES COMIDA GRATIS!

- Vale, vale... tranquilo Chôji... -exclamó Shikamaru con una gotita- Toma, una bolsa de quicos.

El chico de los huesos grandes, según autodefinición, cogió con ansia la bolsa de quicos y empezó a comerla mientras los demás pasaban a ignorarlo durante un rato.

- Pues os enseñaré a cocinar unos platos bien ricos ya veréis -dijo Ino que por fin había recuperado el hilo de la conversación.

- Y yo los probaré todos -dijo animadamente Chôji mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente.

- ... Chôji... ¿Y la bolsa de quicos? -dijo Shikamaru mirando al chico con una gota

- Ah¿qué venían en una bolsa de plástico? -dijo Chôji sorprendido mientras Shikamaru lo miraba con una gota- Ya decía yo que ese quico alargado y hueco donde venían todos los demás sabía muy mal...

- Vaya y encima ahora es cuando Naruto ya tiene el brazo curado... -dijo Sasuke pensativamente ignorando la momentánea conversación entre los dos muchachos visitantes- Que oportuno¿no?

- .¿Es que quieres arruinar la serie de casualidades muy casuales que hacen que la serie pueda proseguir Sasuke? -dijo Naruto arqueando una ceja y enseñándole un papel con un nombre escrito, Sasuke pone mala cara al leerlo.

- .¡Q-qué suerte!.¿Verdad Naruto? -dijo Sasuke con fingida felicidad- Ah ahora que recuerdo Naruto. ¿Tú te acuerdas de aquella chaqueta que yo tenía tan cool? Que la traía todos los días.

- Hm... ¿Quieres decir una chaqueta blanca con dos finas tiras azules marino que podría bien, bien haber estado en aquella silla cada vez que venías a mi casa? -dijo Naruto pensativamente

- .¡Sí, sí esa misma! -exclamó felizmente Sasuke mientras apuntaba con el índice a Naruto dándole la razón

- Sasuke... ¿tú recuerdas que yo estuve enfermo? -preguntó Naruto tranquilamente cambiando de tema.

- Oye pero no me digas tonterías y dime si la has vist-- -empezó Sasuke mosqueado por el repentino cambio en el rubio.

- .¡Escúchame que esto te dará una respuesta leñes! Qué impaciente... -bufó Naruto cansado por la repentina falta de paciencia del moreno.- Como iba diciendo... ¿tú recuerdas que yo estuve enfermo? -ve como el moreno afirma con la cabeza mientras los demás se han ido a preparar la cocina- Pues bien... ¿recuerdas que me dio una fiebre muy alta? -Sasuke afirma de nuevo- Que me fuiste a comprar medicinas a la farmacia y estuviste tres años... -Sasuke afirma con la cabeza sin entender a donde pretende llegar esta estúpida historia- ¿Y te acuerdas de que cuando volviste, después de un montón de rato fuera, encontraste lo que pensaste que eran mis cenizas?

Sasuke afirmó nuevamente con la cabeza y de repente, extrañado, vio como la historia de Naruto se había terminado. Fue tan súbito que pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Sasuke lo rompió.

- No entiendo la historia... -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

- .¡Agh! -dijo Naruto aguantándose fuerte para no caerse de la cama de la decepción- A veces mira que eres espeso...

- .¡Eh déjame en paz!.¡Estoy de vacaciones! Y cuando estoy de vacaciones libro mi mente de pensamientos inútiles -dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar serenidad de nuevo.

- A ver habían unas cenizas... No eran las mías, obviamente. De algún sitio salieron... -dijo Naruto intentando que el chico entendiese.

- Hm... ¿De dónde las sacaste? -preguntó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- .¡AGH SASUKE!.¡No me seas idiota!.¡Tu chaqueta no está!.¡Y yo tenía cenizas! -dijo Naruto empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ... ¿Porqué tu tenías cenizas y yo no puedo tener mi chaqueta? -dijo poniendo cara de disgusto Sasuke mientras Naruto empezaba a temblar de ira.

- .¡YO LA QUEMÉ!.¡DE AHÍ SALIERON LAS CENIZAS! -exclamó Naruto gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos.

- .¿A que fastidia hablar con un tonto? Ahora sabes como me siento yo cada día... -dijo Sasuke orgulloso y de repente abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Qué quemaste mi chaqueta?

- .¡Estabas dejándome morir a mi suerte! -gritó acusadoramente Naruto- ¡Necesitabas que te diesen una lección!

- Pero... ¿Porqué mi chaqueta?.¿Porqué esa chaqueta?.¿No podía ser otra cosa? Alguna de tus estúpidas pertenencias... -dijo Sasuke mientras horrorizado se imaginaba como su pobre chaqueta era quemada por un Naruto con cara de pirómano psicópata.

- .¿Estás llamando a mis cosas estúpidas? -gritó Naruto mientras se enfadaba por momentos.

- Chicooos... Ya hemos preparado la cocina para... -empezó Ino y se calló al ver la escena en la que los dos chicos se miraban asesinamente, uno en la misma posición encima de la cama y el otro subido a esta para intentar estar más alto que el rubio y así derrotarlo.- Esto... ¿Qué hacéis?

- Nos enfrentamos a un duelo de quemar las retinas del contrario, típico juego de destrucción entre rivales en cualquier manga y anime -dijo Sasuke sin apartar sus furiosos ojos del rubio.

- Claro... -dijo Ino mirándolos con una gota- ¿Podéis dejar de hacer el estúpido y venir a la cocina para hacer mi fabuloso y genial entretenimiento y casarte ya de una vez por todas conmigo Sasuke-kun y hacerme un hijo?

- No pienses que voy a decir que sí a todas esas cosas -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente mientras empezaba a andar hacía la cocina- He visto proposiciones indecentes tras tu pregunta

- Vaya... -dijo Ino con pena mientras le asomaban lagrimillas- No sé como ha podido darse cuenta...

- Era una frase demasiado larga -dijo Naruto mientras cojeaba hacia la cocina.- Y al ser hecha por ti y dirigida para Sasuke ha sabido leer tus intenciones... No te olvides que... "¡Puede vernos!" -el rubio hace un gesto de desencajarse la cabeza.

Ino se quedó con una gota mirando hacia el sitio en donde había visto a Naruto decir y hacer aquellas extrañas cosas y después de unos segundos confusa, negó con la cabeza y suspiró, para posteriormente marcharse a la cocina con sus compañeros.

- Bueno hemos sacado todas las ollas de Naruto -empezó Ino- ¡Qué por cierto a ver si las lavas todas cacho guarro! Que hemos encontrado dos ollas pegadas que nos han sido imposibles de separar...

- Oye ahora que lo pienso... -empezó Naruto cambiando su tono a una queja- ¿Quién os dio permiso para registrar mi casa?

- Nadie pero es que para registrar tu casa no creo que haga falta permiso de TI para hacerlo... -dijo Ino con los ojos cerrados.

- Os odio a todos... -murmuró Naruto por lo bajo y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Como iba diciendo -retomó Ino- igualmente hemos traído más trastos por si hace falta, así no tendremos que limpiar los de Naruto para reusarlos -tos del susodicho y después grita que tiene chacha con felicidad... tos de la chacha- Vamos Chôji pásame la bolsa de los cacharros de cocina que Tenten nos dejó.

- .¿Qué cacharros? -preguntó Chôji que estaba acabando de masticar algo.

- Aquella bolsa que te di -dijo Ino con una gota mirando a su compañero.

- .¡Ah!.¿Aquella mega-bolsa de quicos? -preguntó Chôji tranquilamente mientras todos los presentes lo miraban con una gota.

- Eso no eran quicos Chôji... ¡Eran cacharros de cocina de hierro! -exclamó Ino perdiendo los nervios al comprobar como las cosas alrededor de su compañero no duraban mucho.

- Pues a ver si ponemos etiquetas en las bolsas que digan que no contienen comida -dijo Chôji encogiéndose de hombros

- Bueno, al menos tenemos los fogones pequeñitos de camping gas que traje... -dijo Ino suspirando mientras le daba uno a cada uno- Y yo cocinaré en la cocina de Naruto que para eso soy la que os enseño -prosiguió Ino girándose de espaldas a los muchachos- Bien para empezar lo que tenéis que hacer es...

- Ino... -empezó Naruto tímidamente.

- .¿Qué quieres Naruto pesado? -dijo amargamente Ino mientras se giraba hacia Naruto.

- Mi sartén se está quemando... -dijo sonriendo Naruto mientras efectivamente la sartén estaba ardiendo e Ino se acercaba corriendo con un trapo grande para sofocar las llamas.

- .¿Pero como puede estar ardiendo si no tiene nada dentro inflamable? Mira que eres torpe Naruto -exclamó Ino- Seguro que a Sasuke-kun no le pasarían nunca estas cosas¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

Ino se giró sonriente pero empezó a gritar cuando se giró y vio que Sasuke estaba quemándose él en vez de la sartén.

- .¡Por dios Sasuke-kun!.¡Apágate!.¡Rueda en el suelo! -dijo Ino con las manos en la cara horrorizada.

- Yo soy demasiado cool para hacer movimientos exagerados, gritos de dolor y-y p-para apagarme... Y-yo puedo superarlo... -dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar ser cool mientras ardía y disimulaba el dolor.

De repente, para el alivio de la rubia, el agua empapó a Sasuke apagándolo y Shikamaru murmurando lo problemático del asunto dejó el cubo que anteriormente había contenido el agua que había apagado a Sasuke, en el fregadero de la cocina.

- B-bueno... -prosiguió Ino- Después de este difícil y accidentado comienzo... Es hora de que continuemos con la preparación de nuestro plato de hoy que será... Una nutritiva y dietética ensalada junto con dos trozos de carne a la plancha.

- Bah... comida de anoréxicos... -dijo a disgusto Chôji.

- Primero tenéis que coger todos las pechugas de pollo que haremos a la plancha... -y seguidamente añadió Ino con una gota- Quitaremos el fuego lo antes posible de escena ya que veo que no os lleváis nada bien con él...

- Habla por ellos, para mí el fuego no es nada problemático -dijo Shikamaru a disgusto por que lo englobaran en el mismo grupo que Naruto y Sasuke.

- Ah¿pero hay algo que a ti no te resulte problemático? -preguntó curiosamente Naruto- Eso si que es nuevo... Sí señor...

- "¿Perderé mi reputación al decir que algo no es problemático? ...Perdonadme mis fans..." -pensaba algo asustado Shikamaru- N-no... realmente también me resulta problemático..

- Ya, ya... ahora lo dice para quedar bien... Pero ahora ya todos sabemos que a Shikamaru le gusta la cocina. Algo que no le da vagancia. -dijo Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y media sonrisa hablando con Naruto.

- .¡Qué es verdad!.¡Todo es problemático!.¡El mundo es problemático!.¡Hasta yo soy problemático! -dijo Shikamaru intentando recuperar su posición de chico problemático.

- Ehem, ehem... prosigamos -interrumpió con una gota y algo menos de paciencia Ino- Poned algo de condimento a las pechugas que ya están previamente cortadas.

- Ino... -empezó Sasuke haciendo que la rubia se girase- ¿Y si tengo el pollo vivo que hago con él? -dijo tranquilamente mientras tenía un pollo vivo en la mano.

- .¿Qué haces con ese pollo vivo? -exclamó Ino que no comprendía de donde demonios había salido el pollo.

- .¡Eh tú!.¡Dame a Melissa! -exclamó Chôji arrebatándole el pollo de las manos a Sasuke- Es mi mascota y que te la dejase ver no te da permiso para que te la comas. ¡Es mi mascota así que me la comeré yo!

- .¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de hacer estupideces de una maldita vez? -exclamó Ino con la vena en su frente hinchada y haciendo que los chicos la mirasen con una gota y afirmasen con miedo con la cabeza- Así me gusta... Después de sazonar la carne... ¿Con qué lo habéis sazonado ahora que lo pienso...?

- Yo le he puesto ajo y perejil -dijo Naruto tranquilamente e Ino suspiró pensando que por una vez el rubio había hecho algo bien en su vida.

- Yo le he puesto... hm... -Sasuke coge un bote lo gira y lee- Azafrán... Vaya pensaba que esto era la pimienta... Bueno da igual -Se encoge de hombros e Ino lo mira con una gota.

- Yo no le he puesto nada, me da palo, es mucho trabajo... Así que con nada puesto te sale más económico y es menos problemático -dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

- .¡Sí y también no sabrá a nada cacho de tonto! -exclamó con ira Ino- Me desesperas cada día más Shikamaru...

- Problemática... -murmuró Shikamaru.

- .¿Y tú Chôji? -preguntó Ino girándose hacia el otro chico.

- Yo... pues le puse pimienta... pero quise probar si sabía bien así que me la he comido... -dijo sonrojándose Chôji por no poder calmar su hambre por un instante.

- Que desastre de chico... creo que algún día nos comerás a nosotros y todo... -dijo Ino llevándose la mano a la cara.

Sin ningún incidente más de por medio, aunque parezca increíble, consiguieron hacer sus (particulares en algunos casos) pechugas a la plancha. Seguidamente de un intento de asalto a la nevera de Naruto (que aunque estos días solía estar más llena ya que Sasuke iba a comprar, se había vaciado de nuevo) Ino sacó rechistando los ingredientes que había traído de escondidas a Chôji, el cual se empezó a quejar de que Ino era una ocultista y que así estaba destrozando el trabajo en equipo.

- Bien ahora todo lo que queda es cortar y lavar bien todos los ingredientes y aliñar correctamente para tener una buena ensalada. No creo que esto os resulte demasiado difícil... -dijo Ino apoyando la mano en su cintura.

- Ino... -empezó Naruto tímidamente de nuevo.

- .¿Qué te pasa otra vez Naruto? -preguntó a disgusto Ino girándose hacia el rubio.

- Me he cortado el dedo -dijo sonrientemente Naruto mientras su dedo sangraba mucho e Ino corría a buscar algo con lo que curar y le ponía una tirita.

- Maa taku... Naruto eres un verdadero torpe... -dijo Ino ahora aliviada después del momentáneo susto- ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun?

- .¿Decías? -dijo Sasuke mientras Ino gritaba al ver como el brazo de Sasuke tenía un gran corte y sangraba bastante más.

- .¡Por kami Sasuke-kun!.¿Porqué demonios no te lo curas?.¡Te vas a desangrar! -gritaba Ino con horror mientras iba a por vendas.

- N-no pasa nada hombre... -dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar calma algo azulado- Y-yo puedo resistir a esto y a muchas cosas más...

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó Ino al ver como se había medio tambaleado y empezó a vendarle la herida después de limpiarle la sangre.

- Todo esto es muy problemático... ¿Porqué no me dejáis irme a ver las nubes? -preguntó a disgusto Shikamaru.

- Ino... me comí las verduras... ¿había que lavarlas o algo para comérselas antes? -preguntó Chôji

- Aaah... No me esperaba menos de ti Chôji... -dijo Ino con un suspiro- Y sí... supongo que ahora tendrás un bonito rastro de insecticidas en tu estómago.

- Bueno ya lo dicen... lo que no mata engorda -dijo tranquilamente Chôji.

- No hace falta que lo juren... a ti todo te engordó... -murmuraron Naruto y Sasuke a coro.

- Oye Shikamaru¿viste ayer la novela? -preguntó por lo bajo Sasuke que ya sabía que Shikamaru la veía.

- ¡Claro que sí!.¿Acaso te crees que me la perdería con lo interesante que está últimamente? -comentó también por lo bajo emocionado Shikamaru.

- La serie últimamente no va como yo quiero... -dijo Sasuke llorando en voz baja- ¿Tú te crees que se podría fugar ella? Yo siempre pensé que después de la noticia se casaría de una vez por todas con el novio.

- Bah, ilusiones, estaba más que cantado que iba a huir -dijo Shikamaru negando con la cabeza- Sobretodo desde que ella dijo que le faltaba el aire y el espacio en esa casa.

- .¿Queréis callaros las cotorras de allí? -gritó Ino tirándoles un tomate a cada uno a la cabeza.

- .¡Auch! -exclamaron los dos muchachos a coro mientras se llevaban la mano al chichón de la cabeza.

- Eso os pasa por ignorar a la futura esposa del señor Uchiha... -dijo Ino con soberbia.

- .¿Vas a casarte con mi hermano? -preguntó Sasuke curiosamente

- ¡No, contigo, contigo! -exclamó Ino zarandeando al muchacho.

Para sorpresa de los presentes una piedra entra volando por la ventana y golpea la cabeza de Sasuke tirándolo momentáneamente al suelo. Naruto, se agacha como puede, recoge la piedra y mira una nota que ésta tenía enganchada.

- "Esto te pasa por decir cosas que no debes -leyó Naruto- Como sigas así la próxima vez te tiraré una más grande y no te levantarás." -suspiro por parte de Naruto- Es que no sabes tener la bocaza cerrada Sasuke

- V-vale... ya me callo... lo prometo -alza la mano para hacer un juramento- No nombraré el nombre de mi hermano si no es para juntarlo con el tema de la venganza.

Otra piedra le golpea en la cabeza a Sasuke tirándolo de nuevo al suelo, nuevamente Naruto la recoge y como sospechaba lleva otro papelito adjunto.

- "Así me gusta" -leyó de nuevo Naruto

- .¿Y me tenía que tirar otra piedra para eso? -exclamó enfadado Sasuke

- Para que lo sepas hay gente en el mundo que te odia -dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras Shikamaru le daba la razón y Chôji estaba empezando a morder la encimera de la cocina.

- ¡Es imposible! -exclamaron Sasuke e Ino al unísono

Aunque parezca mentira (porque lo suyo están tardando...) consiguieron acabar la ensalada y entonces, alineando el plato de los chicos Ino procedió a probarlos para dar su veredicto.

- A ver el primero... -Naruto pone cara de emoción ya que es su plato- ¡AAAGH!.¡Está saladísimo!.¿Es que quieres matarme de una subida de colesterol con tanta sal?

- ... No estaría nada mal... Maldita PIII... -murmuró muy, MUY bajito Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados- Jugar así con la ilusión de los niños...

- A ver este... -dijo Ino mientras Sasuke se ponía a hacer poses de victoria- Uf... no comentarios... Está tan malo que podría vomitar hasta la comida de hace dos semanas.

- "Será... y después querrá que me case con ella... ¡Pues ahora me vengaré!" -pensaba el menor de los Uchiha alargando la eterna lista de venganza

- El siguiente... ¡No hay nada cortado! -exclamó Ino viendo como en el plato estaban los tomates, las lechugas y todos los demás ingredientes intactos.

- Me daba palo cortarlo todo y pelarlo, así que lo he puesto entero que así tiene más vitaminas la cosa -dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

- Ahg... que desastre... a ver el si-- -ve como el siguiente plato está vacío- Vale Chôji... Tú simplemente reposa la comida¿quieres?

- ¡Valeee! -exclamó Chôji contento mientras cogía un tomate de la ensalada de Shikamaru y se lo empezaba a comer.

- .¡Ninguna de vuestras ensaladas vale un pimiento! Sois los número uno... -empezó Ino haciendo que todos la mirasen esperanzados por esa frase- ¡En matar a gente con las comidas!

- Que pro que soy... ya sabía yo que tenía que ser Hokage... -dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados y muy contento de sí mismo.

- .¡Que bien! Así seguro que ya estoy un paso más cerca de asesinar a mi hermano y completar mi venganza y... -empezó Sasuke que comenzó a desvariar demasiado.

- Que problemático... -dijo Shikamaru en su onda de siempre aunque en verdad estaba muy contento.

- ¡Eso no es nada bueno!.¡Podréis ser considerados asesinos de Rango-S y todo! -dijo Ino intentando que los chicos entendiesen lo malo de su cocina.

- Ahm, vaya... -murmuraron los 3 al unísono sin entender bien, bien el asunto y mientras Chôji seguía comiendo.

- Agh... me duele el estómago... -dijo Chôji poniendo mala cara.

- Claro no me extraña con todo lo que te has zampado... -dijo Ino con una gota mirando al chico.

- Un hospital... -dijo Chôji mientras se caía al suelo y se hacía el silencio y, para que negarlo, pasaba una rosa del desierto.

- Tendríais que llevarlo a que lo viese un médico¿no? -dijo después de unos segundos Naruto.

- .¡Vale Ino, tú lo cargas y yo te abro el camino! -dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta y saliendo para "apartar" los problemas del camino.

- .¡Eh, Shikamaru eso no vale! -exclamó Ino que empezaba a arrastrar a Chôji como podía- .¡Shikamaru que no puedo con él! .¡Shikamaruuuuu!

Naruto y Sasuke miraban alucinados la escena viendo como se alejaban de la casa del rubio. El susodicho, cansado de estar de pie a la pata coja todo el día se volvió a su lugar de reposo y mientras Sasuke se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena (y a recoger el caos montado en la cocina también). La puerta volvió a sonar para el desconcierto mayor del rubio¿serían Shikamaru e Ino que se habían dejado algo?

- ¡Adelante, la puerta está abierta! -escuchó Sasuke decir a Naruto en la otra parte de la casa y de repente- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Sasuke, asustado para que negarlo, salió de la cocina en dirección hacia donde Naruto reposaba y allí vio al chico un tanto pálido mientras señalaba a unas abultadas cortinas.

- .¿Qué ocurre? -exclamó Sasuke asustado.

- .¡A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-allí! -exclamó Naruto señalando a la abultada cortina que ahora se movía- T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tibu... tibu...

- .¿Tibu?.¿Qué es Tibu?.¿Qué hay ahí? -preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia la cortina que se movía ahora más agitadamente y vio como Naruto se ponía la mano en la espalda haciendo como si algo saliese de ella- ¿Qué quieres decir?.¡No te entiendo!.¡.¿Qué demonios hay allí?

- Tibu... tibu...-empezó nerviosamente Naruto- ¡Tiburóóóóóóóóóóón!

- .¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -lloró un hombre pez saliendo de detrás de la cortina y abalanzándose sobre la cama y poniéndose a llorar allí mismo desconsolado.

- .¡Agh por dios que es este bicho!.¡NARUTO!.¡Te tengo dicho que no recojas animales en la calle! -exclamó Sasuke, al cual el corazón le latía a 200 pulsaciones el segundo del susto.

- .¡Qué yo no lo he recogido!.¡Ha entrado él solito por la puerta! -exclamó Naruto enfadado con Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo al tiburoncito que seguía llorando en la cama- Además este es el compañero de tu hermano.

- .¿Ah sí? -dijo sorprendido Sasuke- .¿Qué clase de vida está llevando mi hermano? Después soy yo el que está mal.

- Lo eres Sasuke... Lo eres... -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al Uchiha que se había puesto a pensar vete a saber tú qué cosa.

- N-N-Narutoooooooooo... -dijo Kisame levantando la cabeza, con lagrimones en los ojos y con los mocos colgando- M-me... m-m-me he... ¡Me he peleado con Itachi-saaaaaaaaaan!.¡Buaaaa!

- ... Ale, ale ya pasó Nemo... -dijo Naruto pensando que no sabía como se llamaba así que le dijo el primer nombre que se le ocurrió mientras intentaba consolar al Akatsuki.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pero no le digas que te lo cuente -exclamó Sasuke con una gota.

- .¿Y qué quieres?.¡Si no para pronto de llorar me va a inundar la cama! -exclamó Naruto a disgusto.

- P-pues... es que me enteré que te vino a ver... y que hasta te mandó mensajes de los miembros de la organización... -dijo intentando aguantar el llanto Kisame- .¡Pero a mi no me dijo nada!.¡No me pidió mensaje para ti!.¡Ni siquiera me avisó que venía a ver al Ky--

- ¡Al quillo este! -exclamó Naruto interrumpiendo a Kisame y haciendo que Sasuke lo mirase con una gota- Es que no tiene porque llamarme quillo...

- .¿Ya estamos de nuevo con la completación de frases Naruto? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Sasuke.

- Déjame, hago lo que quiero con mi vida, tú alimentas palomas y yo completo frases. ¿Pasa algo? -dijo a disgusto Naruto intentando despistar a Sasuke

- Así que cuando me enteré se lo dije... -continuó Kisame que seguía en su mundo depresivo- Y me dijo... y me dijo... -lagrimones a flote- ¡Qué no pensaba que yo quisiese ir!.¡Que tampoco pensaba que fuese a decir algo inteligente!.¡Buaaa!.¡Siempre piensa que soy tonto!

- .¿Qué me hubieses dicho? -preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

- Quiero un menú infantil, con hamburguesa sola, patatas, y de postre un Petitsuis -dijo Kisame tranquilamente mientras los otros dos muchachos confirmaban que Itachi tenía razón.

- Bueno Nemito... Sería hora de que te fueras¿no? -dijo Naruto intentando ser delicado.

- Eso, el pez este asqueroso que se vaya a la calle, no hay cena para él -dijo disgustado Sasuke por tener que cuidar de la mascota de su hermano.

- .¡Buaaaaaa! -dijo Kisame mientras se ponía al lado de Naruto y le agarraba el jersey mientras miraba con miedo a Sasuke- .¡Es igual que Itachi-san!.¡Me da miedo!.¡Vete!

- .¡Yo no soy igual que mi hermano!.¡Soy mejor! -Sasuke recibe otro pedrazo y exclama a disgusto- Tenemos el día tontito hoy ¿eh?

La chacha de la casa Uzumaki se marchó a la cocina deseando que Naruto echase ya a la maldita mascota a la calle pero cuando volvió a traerle la cena en la mesa el hombre pez estaba sentado contentamente.

- .¿Él también va a cenar? -exclamó Sasuke a disgusto.

- .¿Qué quieres? No puedo echarlo... -dijo Naruto con una gota- Mejor dicho, no me deja... Además me da miedo... -empieza a llorar agarrando a Sasuke por la manga- Y si le hablo mal y por hablarle mal me secuestra¿eh?

- Eres un cobarde Naruto... -dijo con una gota Sasuke.

- Y tú no me defiendes¿eh?.¿Vamos porque no lo haces...? -dijo Naruto enfadado.

- Me da miedo... -confesó Sasuke- Este tío es muy raro...

- Ittadakimasu -exclamó Kisame contento mientras empezaba a comer.

Las horas pasaron y parecía que Kisame no se quería marchar ni con agua caliente. Sasuke se tenía que marchar y hasta parecía algo preocupado, a la vez que aliviado con la situación.

- .¡Échalo ya! -dijo Sasuke- "Suerte que yo no me quedo aquí..."

- Sí... enseguida lo haré -dijo Naruto con energía mientras cerraba la puerta y escuchaba Sasuke como el rubio llamaba al Nemo ese, mascota de su hermano.

Tranquilamente se marchó por aquel día de casa de Naruto, estaba muy cansado y sin ganas de intentar cocinarse algo, así que puso a calentar el agua en el microondas y se sirvió un poco de ramen instantáneo.

- ... No puede ser que ya empiece a comer lo mismo que él... -dijo Sasuke amargamente- Por dios que alguien me libre ya de este sufrimiento...

**¡Yeah!.¡Sí!.¡Por fin!.¡Por fin lo escribí! Maldito trabajo que me tiene bajo su yugo y no me deja escribir ToT ooooh que feliz soy xDDD Espero que os haya gustado u.u a mi no me desagrada dl todo como ha quedado pero weno xD el veredicto final que vale es el vuestro. No sé que más comentar, solo que Naruto poco a poco se va curando y que hoy, como una iluminación divina he visto como acabaré este fanfic xDDDDD así que ya tiene final pensado xD cuando ocurrirá ni idea, aún hay algunos personajes que quiero que aparezcan. Ah sí, no se si habréis pillado el "chiste" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de lo que dice Naruto de "Puede vernos" sino me lo decís y yo lo explico. Y me gustaría que me dijeséis en vuestros reviews quien pensáis que le tiraba piedras a Sasuke ô.o simple curiosidad.**

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews n.n**

_Lovechii, _**ñenko ¬¬ ... a mi se me deja review coi! XDDDDD Itachi siempre es sublime **_Itachi/ Claro, que os pensabais? -o- _**No por dios! Shino como en el retorno no ToT**

_Ashiteru Shuichi, _**te dejaron salir? Pero no puedes leer mi fic? Noooo! Huye! Huye y sígueme leyendo T0T Bueno espero que con este también te rías n.n**

_Surumi chan, _**lo hace por el hecho de tener un hermano tonto, algún consuelo le tendrá que dar... **_Sasuke/ Eh yo no soy tonto! _**Nooo claro q nooo... -.-U No, el fanfic no será yaoi... de momento no entra y no creo que entre en mis planes (Lo siento soy una anti-pairing de Naruto declarada XD)**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**·-· no se pq salió... si lo hubiese escrito ahora no creo q saliese XD pq saldrían los reales XD Mira hablando de memoria Kisame... salió en este capitulo... **_Kisame/ Buaaaaaa! _**El pobre sigue traumado -o-U Paquetes de cleenex? XDD Nuevo capítulo y de regalo un paquete de cleenex solo por 3 euros XD q va! XD gratis hombre ù-u**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**-.- es que Sasuke vive encerrado en su mundo de la venganza -o- pobre chico. Me alegra que te gustase n.n espero que este también n0n**

_D-Naruto, _**genio d los fics d humor? o/o oh me halagas XD ù-u Itachi es un mandado ù-u claro q si ù0u Yo lo mando! Muahahahaha! **_Itachi/ u-uUUU _**Seh Sasori un amor para todos... amor marionetil xD Lo de los puntos es idea original de Tensai-Seko xD así que dale los méritos a ella XD**

_Kisaomi, _**te ha gustado? Gracias ô.o Se hizo pesado de leer? Ô.o lo siento. Ahora ya sabes porqué Kisame no le había escrito nada a Naruto XD Me da igual sea como sea, un review es un review n.n sigue enviándomelos plis**

_Kydre, _**Te hago llorar de risa? Joer me voy a tener que replantear lo de los cleenex en serio xDDDD Me alegra que te guste tanto de verdad, muy contenta me dejas XD no creo... XD Sasunaru no creo... XD como he dicho antes a otra persona... Soy una anti-pairing declarada XD así que no creo lo siento. Woh que honor ser un fanfic no yaoi q te lees (HH) Y sí, te entendí todo XD**

_Aranel Lume, _**jua XD tu pobre familia ya te tendrá como una perturbada mental XD de mi no te vengarás no? T.T se que tardé pero tengo motivo! Mis motivos! XDDDDDD publicidad subliminal o.oU XD Itachi-sama estuvo genial **_Itachi/ Yo también lo sé que soy genial, mis fieles adeptos (se le sube) _**... Ya está, eh Ita? ¬¬U que después se pone insoportable. Espero q te rías con este tb n.n**

_Mizu no megami15, _**olaas! Woh gente que viene desde NU xD que ilusión XDDD Me alegra que te encanten n.n es algo genial para una autora, te hace motivarte para continuar escribiendo xD si me lees todos te doy un premio y to o.o XD contando que tengo uno d 20 capítulos ·-· XDDDDDDD No creo q se los lea XD. Nono! No me aburro para nada n.n No creo que ponga yaoi XD dije que a lo mejor lo haría, sería un capitulo especial, avisado... pero cada vez tengo menos ganas de ello XD me hago más anti-pairing declarada XD **

_Lucimanga, _**me alegra que te guste mucho xDDD Claro, no ve por las gafas de sol xDDD es algo bastante lógico y si puede que tenga algún problema más a parte porque no es normal XD Las ideas absurdas de las tontas historias del destino salieron de mi tonta cabeza xDDDDDD Quinto capítulo sacado xD espero tu próximo review n.n Jya ne!**

_Tensai Seko, _**¬¬ te olvidas de mí... ñenkota. Tu castigo... dejarme review en todos mis fanfics de Naruto muahahhaahaa! Sin excepción e intentar ser siempre la primera muahahahaha XDDDD Sin bailarla Itachi sale dios **_Itachi/ No sé como pretendes que después no se me suban los humos, si no dejas de halagarme _**¬¬U Seh peter está muy mal -o-U Lo de los grillos o.o? ni idea se me va mucho la olla XD Seh, tendremos que llamar a los MIB de verdad -.- a lo mejor Hinata ya va al psicólogo o.o quien sabe... quien era? ô.óU XD ù-u cuanta sabiduría reside en mí XD q way voy profesando la adoración de personajes que no gustan inicialmente XD Claro que sí, pero yo no me hubiese desmayado ù.u yo lo violo ahí mismo y le bajo la fiebre... **_Naruto e Itachi/ Bestia... o.oU _**eso le pasa por tomar pastillas a Kiba -o- xD q se dedique a otra cosa XD Wolaa Neji! A ver si te pasas por producción XD**

**Bueno eso es todo por esta vez n.n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	6. Lo que la nieve no se llevó

**Disclaimer -- El 3... El 4... El 20**

**Itachi// Línea!! Ò0ó**

**Disclaimer -- Línea correcta... Vamos para bingo. El 90... El 6...**

**Naruto// Bingo!!!!!!! (se pone a saltar de alegría)**

**Miru// ¿Qué hacéis? ¬¬UUU**

**Naruto// Mira, Miru-chan!! He ganado! Te invito a un helado:D**

**Miru// n.n Ay que majo... Pero antes... Haz tu trabajo Disclaimer ¬¬**

**Disclaimer-- A ver chicos, como lo hemos ensayado**

**Naruto&Itachi&Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fanfic no pertenecen a la autora sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto// No pertenezco a Miru n0n**

**Itachi// .¡Ni yoo! ù0ú**

**Miru// Eso ya lo veremos... kukuku (sonríe malévolamente y todos sienten escalofríos)**

_**Agitación + IVA**_

**Capítulo 6: Lo que la nieve no se llevó...**

El día se levantó y el menor de los Uchiha se levantó de su cama perezosamente. Fue caminando revolviéndose el pelo perezosamente mientras un gran bostezo salía por su boca. Cogió el mando del televisor que había dejado en la mesita que había por el pasillo y con un acertado golpe de mando encendió el aparato que empezó a tronar con un programa infantil que se llamaba los Konohatubbies... Sasuke se quedó mirando unos diez segundos en silencio la televisión y, después de mirar hacia los lados y correr la cortinas, se sentó en el sofá y cogió un Pai-pai de un Konohatubbie que le había tocado en un sorteo.

- La siguiente carta es de S.U. El vengador de Konoha -dijo el Konohatubbie amarillo desde el televisor.

- .¡No puede ser! -dijo Sasuke sorprendido pegándose al televisor hasta el punto de ver puntitos de colorines raros en la pantalla.- ¡Es mi carta!.¡Es mi carta!

- Nos dice que nunca se pierde nuestro programa -dijo el Konohatubbie desde la pantalla- Muchas gracias, te llevas una gorra de nuestro programa de regalo.

Después de gritos de júbilo, saltos en el sofá y demases, Sasuke aprovechó el primer intermedio para desayunar algo y después de que el programa terminase, lentamente se vistió, arregló, y salió hacia casa de Naruto con pesadez. El ambiente era frío e iba acurrucado en su chaqueta... Ah, su chaqueta... Aún recordaba su vieja chaqueta... aquella que Naruto había quemado... Ah, podía verla, toda hermosa ella... saludándolo con su manga alegremente... Tan concentrado iba que el camino se le había hecho más corto que nunca, pero su sorpresa fue llegar a la casa y encontrarse con que el rubio estaba fuera, acurrucado en una manta y con los ojos cerrados aprovechando del calor que le daba el sol. Sasuke arrugó el ceño con confusión y se plantó delante del rubio, tapándole el sol, cosa que hizo que abriese los ojos para ver que le tapaba el sol.

- Me estás tapando el poco calor que el sol me puede dar -dijo Naruto apartando con una mano al Uchiha y cerrando posteriormente los ojos mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo.

- .¿Se puede saber qué haces? -preguntó el Uchiha con una gota.

- .¿Acaso no se ve? -dijo Naruto abriendo un solo ojo para mirar al moreno- Tomo el sol matutino como cualquiera haría.

- No, eso no es normal... -dijo Sasuke con una gota- O al menos no en esta temporada, ¿es que quieres constiparte de nuevo? Anda levántate y entremos.

- .¡Qué no! -dijo el rubio con una gota aparentando firmeza- Que yo me quiero quedar aquí, no tengo porqué entrar en casa.

- Vaaamos... -dijo el Uchiha cogiendo por el brazo a Naruto, obligándolo así a levantarse. El rubio se soltó del agarre de Sasuke a disgusto.

- .¡Qué no quiero! -dijo el rubio enfurruñado cruzado de brazos, aún cojeando pues su pierna seguía rota- Ve a darle de comer a las palomas y a mí déjame en paz.

Sasuke, pensando que al rubio se le había fundido la única neurona que tenía, agarró por un brazo al rubio y lo empezó a arrastrar, el cual empezó a dar saltitos para no caer al suelo. Con un movimiento aún más brusco el rubio se zafó del agarre y Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bien pues entraré yo solo... Ni que hubiese un fantasma dentro... -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

- Sasuke yo no haría eso... -dijo Naruto con una gota.

- .¿Estás amenazándome? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados a Naruto.

- No, estoy dándote un consejo, yo que tú no abriría esa puerta... -dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

- No digas tonterías, ¿qué podría pasarme? -dijo Sasuke a disgusto abriendo lentamente la puerta mientras Naruto observaba con resignación como el Uchiha no le hacía caso- No acepto consejos tontos de alguien como t--

- .¡Aquí estás Naruto! -dijo de repente un hombre tiburón saliendo por la puerta y acto seguido empezó a devorar el brazo de Sasuke, que estaba en el pomo- ¡Te tengo!.¡Me engañaste diciendo que no podíamos salir a fuera!

- .¡AAAAAGH! -gritó Sasuke mientras zarandeaba el brazo para que se le soltase- ¡Quítamelo!.¡Quítamelo!

- .¡Vamos Naruto no seas tímido!.¿Es que ya no me reconoces? Soy Kisamee -dijo el hombre pez sonriendo mientras seguía sujeto al brazo del joven Uchiha.

- No es por nada pero él es Sasuke Uchiha... -dijo tranquilamente Naruto observando el espectáculo- Naruto soy yo...

- Anda que fallo... Y yo que de toda la vida he pensado que eras moreno y no entendía porque te llamaban rubio... -dijo Kisame soltando por fin a Sasuke, que se miraba el brazo con dolor- Bueno si quieres puedo morderte a ti también.

- No gracias Nemo... y-ya he captado la idea con el mordisco a Sasuke -dijo tensamente Naruto.

El menor de los Uchiha entró con urgencia en la habitación, para curarse la herida del brazo que seguía sangrando. Naruto acabó cediendo y entró en la habitación... ahora que el hombre pez ya sabía que estaba fuera, no podía evitarlo eternamente. Kisame, contento como unas pascuas se plantó delante del televisor y se puso a ver los Konoha Rangers y empezó a gritar cosas incomprensibles como "A metamorfosearse" y "Tigre blanco Konoha Ranger"

Naruto acomodó en su cama tranquilamente y de repente vio la mirada acusadora de Sasuke, esperó en silencio unos treinta segundos sin entender qué demonios quería el Uchiha mirándolo tanto... No si al final eso de que era gay iba a ser verdad. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntarlo pero decidió que si se lo preguntaba y era cierto que lo era, igualmente no lo iba a admitir, así que era una pérdida de tiempo que no quería hacer. Después de otros treinta segundos de mirada acusadora, que no hacía sentir a Naruto culpable de nada, y de repetidas toses el rubio por fin habló.

- .¿Qué te has constipado, Sasuke? -preguntó el rubio inocentemente haciendo que Sasuke cayese del descoloque al suelo.

- No es eso -dijo molesto el Uchiha y de repente señaló a Kisame, que ahora gritaba algo así como "Konoha Ranger amarilloooo"- ¿Qué hace ese ahí?

- Es que... -empezó lastimeramente Naruto- Yo le dije que se tenía que marchar y hasta le abrí la puerta... pero en aquel momento se puso fuera, me miró con los ojos llorosos y tiritando de frío y me dijo que pasaría la noche al raso y que se convertiría en pescado congelado... m-me dio pena verlo marcharse cabizbajo y le dije "e...". Aún no estaba convencido, le iba a preguntar si no tenía algún pariente cercano pero... me dijo: "Muchas gracias, Naruto. Me quedaré en tu casa" y pasó dentro... Me ha robado la cama y esta mañana me ha obligado a ver tele-basura... Por eso me escapé a la calle...

- .¿Tele-basura? -preguntó Sasuke mientras mentalmente repasaba la programación matutina para pensar de qué programa podía estar hablando.

- Sí, hablo de los Konohatubbies -dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo mirase alarmado, Naruto imitó interrogación a lo que Sasuke cambió la cara tensamente- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

- N-nada... pensaba que vaya monstruo haciéndote ver semejantes barbaridades... -dijo Sasuke mordiéndose levemente el labio, arrepentido de decir todas aquellas cosas.

- El programa no vale nada, es para niños pequeños -dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y con pose de decir una verdad absoluta.

- T-tienes razón... -dijo Sasuke intentando no escuchar al rubio

- Y encima dura su buen rato, si es que no saben con que llenar ya la televisión -dijo Naruto abriendo un ojo y mirando con interés al Uchiha.

- Sí yo también lo pienso... -dijo Sasuke que había conseguido abstraerse lo suficiente como para poder contestar sin sentirse herido

- .¿Que bien que te tocó la gorra y leyeron tu carta, no? -dijo Naruto en el mismo tono

- Sí me he puesto muy contento... -dijo sonriendo tontamente Sasuke sin pensarlo y de repente abrió mucho los ojos, consciente de lo que acababa de revelar- N-no quiero decir... eh... yo no veo ese programa.

- Vamos Sasuke, que se ha notado mucho... Que tenga las iniciales S.U. y que sea tan tonto como para ponerse a sí mismo el mote de "el vengador de Konoha"... -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa- No debe haber nadie que encaje en esa descripción más que tú.

- Eso no es cier-- -empezó el Uchiha pero de repente se vio abatido contra el suelo por un brazo fuerte del hombre pez, que puso un pie encima del abatido Uchiha.

- He derrotado al malvado Tiranosaurios, ahora el Konoha Ranger blanco es libre -dijo Kisame levantando los brazos en pose de victoria.

- .¿Te quieres quitar de encima? -gritó el chafado Sasuke con mala leche. Por lo que Kisame se quitó de encima y se fue corriendo canturreando que el tiranousaurio se había enfadado- Haz el favor de controlar a ese bicho.

- En serio que me gustaría -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados- Pero es que te vuelvo a repetir que este ser no atiende a razones... Se ha apoderado de mi casa.

- Esperemos que se canse pronto y se vaya de tu antro... -dijo Sasuke marchándose a la cocina para preparar la comida.

El rubio abrió la boca de par en par... ¿Pero que demonios se creía el chulo playa este? Sabía que comparada con la mansión Uchiha su humilde hogar no parecía gran cosa... Pero de ahí a llamarlo antro... Había estado unos días guardando las formas para no pelearse mucho con el moreno, pero hoy, después de haber dormido poco, se sentía irritado en sobremanera y el comentario no había sido bien recibido. Después de un rato, Sasuke salió con las bandejas de comida, le dejó una bandeja a Naruto y él se sentó con otra. El rubio miró el plato donde había una apetitosa pasta humeante... Pero en aquel momento a él aquello le importaba poco.

- .¿Y mi comida?.¿Yo no tengo? -dijo Kisame impaciente, vio como Sasuke pasaba de él- Nee... Ooi... -Sasuke seguía ignorándolo, se puso a su espalda- Soy Drácula... Ñam

Y sin pensárselo dos veces Kisame mordió el cuello al más puro estilo vampiresco haciendo que Sasuke se pusiese a gritar de nuevo, Kisame se puso a reír mientras huía de Sasuke, que ahora lo perseguía y sin proponérselo, el vaso de agua que quería tirarle al hombre pez, acabó en la cabeza de Naruto.

- .¿Qué te propones Sasuke baka? -gritó Naruto con enfado mientras intentaba reducir el agua que mojaba su cabello.

- Tampoco tienes que ponerte así usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke- Solo es un poco de agua.

- Si igual que la otra vez, solo un poco de agua que hizo que pillase un constipado de caballo -dijo Naruto con mosqueo.

- Eso no hubiese pasado si hubieses echado al bicho este -dijo Sasuke empezando a enfadarse y señalando a Kisame que seguía corriendo felizmente.

- .¿Qué estás insinuando Sasuke-teme? -dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

- Insinúo que eres un cobarde que no afronta su problema -dijo Sasuke señalando de nuevo a Kisame.

- Pues si tan valiente eres tú, ¿por qué no lo echas? -dijo Naruto ofendido por haber sido llamado cobarde.

- P-porque no es mi problema -dijo con una gota el Uchiha.

- Lo que pasa es que a ti también te da miedo -dijo Naruto- así que tú también eres un cobarde.

- Atrévete a repetir eso -dijo Sasuke además indicándole al rubio que se acercase a donde estaba si se atrevía.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, y cojeando se acerco hasta ponerse frente al moreno y lo miró desafiante.

- Eres... un... cobarde... -dijo Naruto deleitándose con cada palabra.

- Ahora verás -dijo Sasuke molesto por la impertinencia del rubio.

Sasuke empezó agarrando con fuerza el pelo del rubio, tirando de éste para hacer daño, Naruto para defenderse agarró la mejilla del moreno y empezó a estirarla con fuerza. Con la otra mano libre el rubio pegaba golpes en las costillas del moreno y Sasuke con su otra mano intentaba detener la mano del Uzumaki que le estaba pegando. Total que aquello parecía una pelea de niños pequeños (o más bien de niñas pequeñas...) que hizo que Kisame se quedase parado mirando con una gota, como él era más alto que los demás los cogió a ambos por el cuello de la camisa y los levantó del suelo. Ambos seguían intentando pegarse los unos a los otros sin éxito.

- Vamooos no os peleéis niños... -dijo Kisame con un tono maternal- Ah, siempre quise decir eso...

Tanto Naruto, como Sasuke seguían berreando, intentando soltarse y lo lograron deshaciéndose de la camisa de manera sorprendente y volvieron al ataque de nuevo, cosa que hizo que Kisame, ahora con dos camisetas en las manos las mirase con una gota... Era increíble lo que la rabia podía hacerte hacer...

- Vamos parad, pelearse no es bueno... -dijo Kisame con una gota intentando calmarlos, pero los chicos seguían enzarzados en su pelea- Chicooos... -intentó de nuevo con tono más impaciente, pero no paraban.

El Akatsuki miró con enfado a los dos muchachos y se acercó rápidamente a cada uno, propinándoles un capón a cada uno que hizo que se les saltase las lágrimas y que por fin le prestasen atención.

- Ahora sentaos en el suelo -dijo Kisame con enfado, a lo que los chicos hicieron caso inmediato y acto seguido les tiró la camiseta a cada uno- Vestidos -los chicos hicieron caso- Que sea la última vez que os peleáis de este modo... aquí o se hacen luchas a muerte o nada.

Los dos chicos miraron al hombre pez con una gota, sin saber bien, bien quien era peor, si ellos por pelearse, o él por querer luchas a muerte. De repente el timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente haciendo que todos se quedasen en silencio, Naruto se levantó y se tumbó en la cama tranquilamente, dando a entender a todos que él estaba "enfermo" y no pensaba ir a abrir. Después Sasuke miró con una gota a Kisame a la vez que este lo miraba a él.

- Ve a abrir, pescado -dijo Sasuke seriamente.

- Tú eres la chacha, hermano de Itachi-san, así que tú abres -dijo Kisame también serio.

- Pero tú eres el que está aquí porque fue despreciado, así que tú tienes un nivel más bajo... te toca a ti -dijo Sasuke con una gota.

- Pero tú eres la chacha oficial y, como chacha, tu cometido es el de abrir la puerta... -dijo Kisame con una gota también.

- Bien, nos lo jugaremos a piedra, papel, tijeras -dijo Sasuke haciendo calentamientos con el brazo.

- .¿Qué haces Sasuke? -preguntó Naruto con una gota mirando al Uchiha.

- Caliento los músculos, no quiero que me dé un tirón -dijo Sasuke moviendo el cuello.

- .¿Jugando al piedra, papel, tijeras? -dijo Naruto incrédulo, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza- Jajajaja si es que es tonto hasta pa' eso...

Sasuke miró con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio mientras éste seguía riéndose incontrolablemente hasta el punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Ignorando las risas, que seguían de fondo, Sasuke miró competitivamente a Kisame, que ya estaba en posición, preparado.

- Piedra... -empezó Sasuke solemne y lentamente- Papeel...

- .¡Tijeras! -gritó Kisame felizmente.

Con esta última palabra Kisame mordió la muñeca del Uchiha, que empezó a gritar nuevamente de dolor. Naruto, que no había dejado de reír, empezó a reírse más fuerte de nuevo viendo como Sasuke salía corriendo a curarse la herida y como Kisame hacía el símbolo de la victoria. Lo que nadie recordaba era que el timbre de la puerta seguía sonando insistentemente y cuando Sasuke volvió para quejarse la puerta se cayó con estrépito hacia el interior, provocando que todos mirasen con una gota hacia el lugar.

- Gaara... te dije que no tenías que romper la puerta -dijo una chica con cuatro coletas en la cabeza que miraba con una gota a un pelirrojo.

- Estaba harto de estar en la calle esperando -dijo el pelirrojo con una cara seria- Hace frío allí fuera.

- Dímelo a mí... el maquillaje se me está congelando y creo que ya pronto se me empezará a clavar en la piel -dijo un muchacho de extraño aspecto.

- Son Gaara y sus hermanos -exclamó sorprendido el rubio

- Volvemos a encontrarnos... Uchiha Sasuke -dijo Gaara riendo como un psicópata, mirando al moreno.

- .¡Hii! -gritó Sasuke con miedo, recordando la película de miedo que había visto el otro día

- Que majo es Gaara, ya se ha reformado completamente -dijo Naruto sonriendo felizmente.

- "No es verdad, sigue igual que antes" -pensaron los tres presentes, ya se sabe, Kisame no suele pensar

- .¿Habéis venido expresamente desde la villa de la arena para entretenerme y sacarme del aburrimiento de vida que llevo? -dijo esperanzado el rubio.

- Vale majo, me acabas de decir que soy aburrido -dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados, a lo que Naruto afirmó- .¡Pero al menos niégalo!

- La verdad es que veníamos a esquiar, a los Alpes Konohienses -dijo Kankurô- Ya sabes, es lo que tiene vivir en un desierto, nunca nieva allí y estas cosas.

- Llámame observador pero... -empezó Sasuke de brazos cruzados- ¿Cómo es que no estáis allí?

- La nieve... -empezó Gaara- se ha derretido... ¡Has sido tú!.¿Verdad Uchiha?.¡Tú has derretido la nieve con un katôn para que yo no pueda esquiar!.¿Verdad?.¡Siempre me has tenido manía porque yo tengo más fans!

- Eso es mentira -dijo con algo de miedo Sasuke

- Wahahahahaaaahahahaa -empezó a reír Gaara y repentinamente intentó abalanzarse contra el moreno, pero fue retenido por sus dos hermanos- Te voy a abrir en canal y usaré tus intestinos como cuerda de tendeeeer

- Dios mío... -exclamó Sasuke con miedo- No a la violencia...

- Si es que se ha vuelto la leche de sociable, Gaara -dijo Naruto sonriente.

- "Pero... ¿este acaba de escuchar lo que acaba de decir?" -pensaban con miedo Temari, Kankurô y Sasuke.

- Así que... -dijo Gaara recuperado de su repentino ataque psicópata- Me acordé de ti... Uzumaki Naruto, que ha hecho que pueda seguir adelante... Y me dijeron que el Uchiha te estaba cuidando... Así que pensé que podría venir a visitarte y... -cambio a modo psicópata mirando a Sasuke- acabar las cosas pendientes con él.

- Jajaja, me encanta que seas así de amable -dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado- Me siento alegre de haberte cambiado.

- "No lo hiciste" -pensaban los otros tres con una gota y Sasuke mientras sentía escalofríos por la mirada de Gaara

- .¿Y qué podríamos hacer? -preguntó Naruto animadamente

- Podría contaros la belleza de los abanicos y la poderosa energía que produce una deforestación bien hecha... -empezó Temari contenta.

- No... -dijo con voz mortecina Gaara.

- Podría haceros un teatro de marionetas, soy muy bueno. A mi padre le gustaban mucho y además maquillaros bien que es todo un arte y... -empezó Kankurô también con emoción

- No... -dijo Gaara con su voz que asustaría hasta a un muerto.

- .¿E-entonces? -preguntó con miedo a hablar el moreno.

- Jugaremos al Pica-pared -dijo Gaara tranquilamente haciendo que todos, menos Naruto y Kisame, le mirasen con una gota.

- .¡Bieeeeen Pica-Pared, pica-pared! -gritaba Kisame correteando felizmente por la sala.

- Yo no puedo correr ni nada pero... Bueno que le haremos -se levanta feliz como un niño pequeño (aunque no tan pequeño como Kisame, claro está)

Jugaron al Piedra Papel Tijeras y después de que Kisame le diese con su "piedra" en la cabeza a Sasuke, mientras este estaba inconsciente, decidieron que Sasuke paraba esta vez. Así que el Uchiha, refunfuñando, se puso en el rincón más alejado de la casa y los otros en la otra punta y empezó a cantar la cancioncilla de cara a la pared.

- Un dos tres Pica-pared, un dos tr-- - de repente se ve empujado por una brutal mano de arena que lo empotra contra la pared. Si no fuese porque esto es un fic de humor tendría unas cuantas costillas rotas

- Gané, te toca parar -dijo Gaara con la mano del Shuukaku aún apretando al Uchiha contra la pared.

- .¿P-puefes foltarme? -dijo con dificultades el Uchiha, que sentía que los poros de la pintura de la pared se le clavaban en la piel. Gaara lo soltó. Después de toser recuperando la respiración, apuntó a Gaara acusadoramente- Eso es trampa, no puedes utilizar eso.

- .¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo es mi mano -dijo Gaara tranquilamente- El juego consiste en darle al que para en la espalda cuando está girado y luego correr para salvarse. Si lo hago desde aquí puedo ganar sin tener que correr (que me cansa)

- Pero t-tienes que venir hasta donde estoy y entonces tocarme -dijo el Uchiha de nuevo, con miedo a enfadar a Gaara.

- .¡No tengo que seguir esas estúpidas reglas que te inventas Uchiha! -gritó Gaara como un poseso- ¡Te juro que te matar--!

- Es verdad Gaara, son las normas -dijo felizmente el rubio

- ... Vale -dijo el pelirrojo repentinamente calmado, haciendo que los demás (menos Naruto y Kisame) suspirasen tranquilamente.

- Uf... Un dos tres, Pica-Pared, un dos tres. ¡Ya! -se giró repentinamente

Vio como Temari estaba apoyada en el abanico con pose sexy, Kankurô se miraba en un espejo que vete a saber tú de donde lo había sacado. Naruto miraba hacia el cielo con pose desesperada. Gaara se había protegido con la arena, en forma de óvalo y, por un agujero, un ojo psicópata lo miraba. Kisame aún se movía.

- El hombre pez, para atrás -dijo Sasuke seriamente- ¡Y deja de moverte Gaara! Aunque no te vea la cara, noto como te mueves.

- No lo hago -mintió el chico de la arena.

- Yo no me he movido -dijo Kisame moviéndose y de repente puso morros. Intentando asustar al Uchiha.

- No me das miedo, hacia atrás, pescadilla -dijo Sasuke secamente- ¡.¿Gaara quieres parar de una PIII vez?.!

Repentinamente, con cara de pocos amigos, Kisame sacó su Samehada (del bolsillo de Doraemon como mínimo) y con fuerza la dejó caer encima de una mesilla, que se rompió.

- .¡Eh mi mesilla! -dijo con una lagrimilla Naruto, aunque sin moverse.

- ¡Vale! Ahora ya me das miedo, ya puedes quedarte ahí Kisame -dijo Sasuke señalándolo tranquilamente, luego se giró y puso una expresión de miedo, mientras detrás de él Kisame se ponía contento y en posición para seguir avanzando (la espada desapareció misteriosamente)- Un dos tres, pica-pared, un dos tres ¡YA!

Se giró y comprobó como Gaara seguía envuelto en su óvalo de tierra y como seguía avanzando, a pesar que se lo había advertido. Kisame se había puesto en una posición difícil, estaba seguro que no duraría mucho tiempo. Naruto se había sentado en una silla que le pillaba de camino y se estaba comiendo un Chupa-Chups, que también parecía haberse materializado de la nada. Kankurô ahora tenía medio labio pintado y había avanzado escasos metros. Temari ahora estaba tumbada encima de su abanico con pose provocadora y le lanzó un beso guiñándole un ojo.

- T-Temari-san... Hacia atrás -dijo Sasuke algo avergonzado, con una gota.

- .¡Kyah! Uchiha-kun me hace proposiciones indecentes. Te espero aquí detrás, cielo -dijo Temari jocosamente guiñándole un ojo otra vez a Sasuke.

- .¿.¡UCHIHA QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA?.! -gritó Gaara con la arena tapándole la cara, medio dándole la forma de Shuukaku y abalanzándose sobre Sasuke.

- .¡HIII!.¡Socorro! -gritaba Sasuke con miedo- ¡Atrás, te has movido!.¡Vete atrás!

- .¡No serás parte de mi familia! -gritaba Gaara siguiendo avanzando, ignorando las reglas del juego.

Gaara llegó a donde estaba Sasuke y con el brazo de Shuukaku fue aplastado contra la pared (de nuevo), provocándole unas cuantas heridas.

- Oh, Gaara ha tocado a Sasuke, corramos -dijo Naruto contento y empezando a saltar a la pata coja, corría hacia el final.

- T-traidores... ayuda... -dijo Sasuke con odio mientras veía como, ahora ya más tranquilo, Gaara corría hacia el final. Agarró lo primero que pilló y eso fue una pierna- A-ayuda...

- Noo, ahora me tocará parar -dijo Kisame tristemente. Se fue hacia la pared y miró a Sasuke, que seguía con su pena- Vamos hermano de Itachi-san, vuelve para atrás.

- .¡Vamos Sasuke no seas lento! -dijo Naruto a disgusto y seguidamente le dijo a Gaara- Es tan lento que desespera...

De repente la arena lo rodeó y lo llevó volando hasta donde estaba Gaara, al lado. El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada tensa a los ojos verdes del pelirrojo. Este le devolvió esa mirada vacía que no le decía nada

- Hoola... Uchiha... -dijo Gaara dibujando una sonrisa de psicópata. Sasuke miró con miedo aquello, giró la cabeza y miró a Naruto, que le miró interrogante.

- Por dios sálvame la vida, te prometo que te dejaré en paz siempre -dijo Sasuke suplicante.

- Gaara, deja a Sasuke-kun por favor -dijo Naruto sonriente, Gaara lo miró y a los segundos Sasuke ya estaba libre- Acuérdate de tu promesa.

- .¿Promesa?.¿Qué promesa? -dijo Sasuke haciéndose el loco, cuando de repente una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo.

- "Siete días..." -leyó Naruto en voz alta lo que papel que llevaba la piedra decía.

- .¿Eso que quiere decir? -dijo Sasuke con miedo, levantándose del suelo y acercándose para mirar el papel escrito con letras tenebrosas.

- .¡Y yo qué sé! Eres tú el que se gana los enemigos... -dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

- .¿Qué hacéis? -dijo una voz tenebrosa a sus espaldas. La falta de luz dejó ver unos tenebrosos ojos verdosos blanquecinos y una mirada de psicópata.

- .¡Hiii!.¡Es Sadako! -gritó Sasuke con miedo.

- .¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO NIÑA? -gritó Gaara con enfado, empezó a levantar los brazos y la arena empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor- Uchiha te matar--

- ... Dos tres ¡YA! -gritó Kisame. El plano que vio el hombre pez fue Temari y Kankurô, los que iban más avanzados, en pose de mafiosos. Naruto había empezado a andar y tenía pose de angelito de fuente que echa agua por la boca. En último lugar se encontraba Sasuke con cara de horror y Gaara con los brazos elevados y la arena paralizada. - UUn dos trees...

- .¡TE MATARÉ! -gritó Gaara- ¡Yo tengo mucho más éxito que tú!.¡Eres un envidioso!

- .¡Eso lo eres tú! -gritó ofendido el moreno.

- ... juju... jaja... WAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA -empezó a reír Gaara, haciendo que el Uchiha sintiese sudores fríos- ¡TE MATOOOO!

- jaja corre Gaara -dijo Temari pasando corriendo junto con Kankurô y Naruto también pasó cojeando

Antes que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Gaara había sido atrapado por las zarpas de Kisame, miró las manos y comprobó como las tenía manchadas de chocolate.

- Te atrapé, te toca paraar -dijo Kisame felizmente.

- Suéltame el jersey... -dijo Gaara con una voz calmada y seca.

- .¡Te atrapé, te atrapé, te atrapé! -canturreó Kisame, moviendo las manos por el jersey de Gaara, manchándolo más de chocolate.

- No... no... ¡NO QUIERO UN JERSEY MARRÓÓN! -gritó Gaara levantando la arena violentamente hacia Kisame.

- Gaara... vaaaaa, ves a parar, me aburro si solo te dedicas a divertirte tú solo -dijo Naruto de morros, aburrido.

- .¡No se divierte!.¡Mata!.¡MATA! -dijo Sasuke intentando hacer que el rubio entrase en razón.

- Yo no mato Uchiha, soy muy pacífico -dijo Gaara, repentinamente al otro lado de la pared con tranquilidad.

- No lo haces pero lo intentas, si no llega a ser porque está por aquí Naruto yo ya hubiese muerto en unas cuantas ocasiones -dijo el Uchiha de manera esquiva

- .¡YO NO MATO!.¡TE MATARÉ COMO DIGAS QUE MATO! -gritó Gaara con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Pobre Gaara, no le digas esas cosas Sasuke -dijo Naruto, molesto, al Uchiha, que tenía la boca con una mueca desencajada- Haces que se ponga triste, ¿no lo ves?

- A ver Naruto, ahora lo entiendo, te está coaccionando ¿verdad? -dijo Sasuke cogiendo al rubio por los hombros y zarandeándolo- Seguro que te obliga a decir estas cosas, si es eso, guíñame un ojo tres veces.

Naruto parpadeó perplejo ante lo que Sasuke acababa de decir.

- Dios guiñas los dos ojos, y más de tres veces... ¿Tanto te está coaccionando? -dijo Sasuke compungido, soltó a Naruto se alejó a un rincón y se apoyó dramáticamente contra una pared- Lo siento, te he fallado como compañero...

Cuando Sasuke se giró, pensando en que todo el mundo lo miraría maravillado por su preciosa muestra de, algo así como, amistad, observó como todo el mundo había vuelto a la tarea de jugar al Pica-pared

- .¡Eh pero escuchadme! -gritó el Uchiha ofendido.

- Cállate y juega -dijo Gaara secamente, asustando al Uchiha.

Sasuke decidió hacerle caso, estaba sintiendo su vida amenazada al menos cada dos minutos (y eso era decir poco). Cuando Gaara se giró para mirar, el Uchiha puso una pose de vengador, pero tuvo un pequeño descuido que hizo que se moviese un milímetro, que no pasó por alto para Gaara.

- Uchiha, retrocede. Te has movido -dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

- No es cierto -dijo Sasuke mintiendo. Esta vez quería ganarle a Gaara para que se diese cuenta que él era mejor.

- Si lo es, retrocede -dijo Gaara levantando el tono de voz

- No lo es -repitió cansinamente Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto pusiese cara de exasperación por la cabezonería del moreno.

- .¡Lo es!.¡Retrocede!.¡No cuestiones mi vista! -dijo Gaara empezando a ponerse nervioso, sabía que Naruto estaba escuchando y no le gustaba que viese que perdía los nervios ya que nunca los había perdido hasta el momento (o eso pensaba él).

- No lo es, no voy a irme hacia atrás -dijo Sasuke pesadamente.

- Vamos Uchiha vete hacia atrás -dijo Kankurô, también cansado de escuchar la estúpida discusión

- Hermano de Itachi-san vaaaaa -dijo Kisame tristemente, quería seguir jugando y el hermano de Itachi no le dejaba.

- .¡Qué no! -gritó cabezonamente el menor de los Uchiha.

- .¡Pues iremos a las malas!.¡Suna Shuriken! -gritó Gaara y repentinamente unos shuriken de arena volaron hasta Sasuke, golpeándolo y tirándolo hasta atrás.

Todos los presentes en la sala, empezaron a aplaudir a Gaara, que se emocionó y hasta sonrojó porque era la primera vez que alguien le aplaudía.

- Por fin... -dijo Naruto aliviado y después sonrió- Gracias Gaara.

- Eso, gracias jinchuuriki -dijo Kisame también sonriente.

- D-de nada... -dijo feliz Gaara a Naruto, repentinamente giró la cabeza en dirección a Kisame y le dijo con voz mortecina y ojos entrecerrados- A ti no te perdono lo del chocolate

- Si es que es tan agradable este chico -dijo felizmente Kisame, sin enterarse de la amenaza que acababa de sufrir.

Después de varias partidas más, en las que Sasuke acabó por decidir que prefería pasar desapercibido a recibir más tortazos por parte del pelirrojo, los chicos de la arena, alegaron que se había hecho muy tarde y que debían marcharse.

- Vaya... ¿No os queréis quedar a cenar?.¿En serio? -dijo Naruto tristemente.

- Lo siento... La arena nos espera -dijo Gaara en voz baja- Ya que no hemos podido esquiar, al menos tenemos que volver pronto para avisar a la excursión que los del inserso de Sunagakure están planeando.

- Lo entiendo... Bueno me lo he pasado muy bien -dijo Naruto sonriente- Volved otro día, ¿eh?

- "Serás el único que se lo ha pasado bien..." -pensó con una gota Sasuke, porque al final, Temari y Kankurô también se habían divertido.

- Uchiha... -dijo repentinamente Gaara, haciendo que el moreno levantase la vista- Te estoy vigilando... Vendré a por tii... -musitó cantarinamente.

- .¡Hiiii! -gritó con miedo el Uchiha, apartándose de Gaara, no fuese a ser que le diese ganas de probar su arena.

Cuando por fin se hubieron marchado, Sasuke respiró tranquilo justo hasta el segundo en que Kisame lo agarró por la manga de su jersey.

- Cenar, tengo hambre -dijo Kisame felizmente.

- No pienso concederte tus caprichos bicho rar-- -empezó Sasuke con molestia.

- Yo también tengo hambre, después de tanto correr esta tarde -dijo alegremente el rubio- Así que hazla por favor.

Suspiró ante el comentario de Naruto, que parecía tan feliz que hasta le había pedido por favor que hiciera la cena (cosa que no se veía muy a menudo) Ante el disgusto del Uchiha, Kisame lo siguió a la cocina y le estuvo dando consejos sobre cocina que no necesitaba.

- No, pedazo de pez -gritó por enésima vez Sasuke- No puedo ponerle nata al arroz.

- Pero la nata está buena, seguro que si se la pones estará más bueno aún el arroz -dijo tristemente Kisame.

- "Dios... ¿cómo logrará aguantarlo mi hermano?" -se preguntaba Sasuke a sí mismo, exasperado- Mira haremos lo siguiente, yo le pregunto a Naruto y lo que él diga, lo que se hace, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, sí -dijo Kisame afirmando con decisión con la cabeza.

- Bien, vigila que no se queme nada y yo le preguntaré -dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, saliendo de la cocina mientras Kisame miraba fijamente el fogón.

Sasuke, quitándose el delantal por el camino para no levantar las risas de Naruto, llegó por fin a la sala. Por un momento vio a una persona con una capa negra con nubes rojas, parpadeó y ya no había nada. Hm, parecía que ya le pasaba factura el cansancio.

- Naruto, ¿hay alguien aquí? Ya estoy tan cansado que me había parecido ver a otro bicho raro de esos con capas negras de nubes rojas que parecen ser amigos tuyos.

El rubio no contestó nada, eso extrañó a Sasuke ya que, normalmente, el Uzumaki siempre tenía algo que replicar. Lo miró y comprobó como tenía algo blanco en la boca.

- .¿Te has puesto una mascarilla? -dijo extrañado el Uchiha- Si te sientes aún resfriado no hace falta que lo ocultes... -silencio- Bueno, ¿a qué no se le puede echar nata al arroz bullido? -silencio, miró a Naruto, ni se movía, pero parpadeaba- Oye, podrías contestarme ¿no?

Sasuke se acercó con molestia hasta la cama y comprobó como Naruto parecía tenso, entonces se fijó como lo que tenía en la boca no era una mascarilla, era como un papel.

- .¿Qué demonios es esto? -dijo Sasuke, empezando a acercarse a quitarle ese papel de la boca.

- Yo que tú no lo haría, un. Si se lo quitas tú, explotará por los aires, un -dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sasuke se giró y con la boca abierta comprobó como una persona vestida con esa capa negra con nubes rojas lo miraba divertidamente. Su cabello era largo y rubio, recogido en una coleta alta, el mechón del flequillo izquierdo le tapaba el ojo.

- .¡Otra persona friki! -gritó Sasuke señalando a la figura.

- Que desconsiderado, un. -dijo la persona con mala cara.

- .¡.¡Deidara!.! -gritó Kisame contento entrando en la habitación.

- Ya decía yo que tenía que ser compañero del pez bicho raro este -dijo Sasuke con una gota.

- Su nombre es Kisame, un -dijo Deidara quitando sus papeles explosivos de la boca de Naruto.

- Y bien señorita, ¿puede marcharse con su compañero y dejarnos tranquilos? -dijo Sasuke pensando que la chica no estaba mal.

- Soy un hombre, un -dijo Deidara y levantó sus manos, donde habían dos bocas que se abrieron, hablando- Es un hombre, un. _Un hombre, un._

- .¡Dios tiene dos bocas en las manos! -gritó horrorizado Sasuke- ¡Y hablan!.¡Y es un hombre y yo me estaba sintiendo atraído hacia él pensando que era ella!

- Eso es porque eres gay, Sasuke -dijo Naruto- ¡Y ya podrías haberme salvado antes, además que casi me matas! Vaya ayuda...

- .¿Deidara es un hombre? -preguntaba sorprendido Kisame.

- .¿Es de tu organización y no lo sabes? -preguntaba incrédulo Sasuke, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- .¿Me lo está diciendo el que se estaba sintiendo atraído por él? -dijo Kisame también con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Bueno, jinchuuriki, un. Mientras se pelean yo te hablaré a ti, un -dijo Deidara sentándose en un taburete y mirando tranquilamente a Naruto.

- P-prefiero que me llames Naruto, si no te importa... -dijo con una gota Naruto, pensando la de problemas que supondría tener que explicarle una excusa a Sasuke sobre el "mote" que Deidara le ponía.

- Bien Naruto-kun, un -prosiguió Deidara- ¿Cuántas camas tienes, un?

- No me digas que... -dijo Naruto con una gota y disgusto.

- Me he peleado con Sasori-danna, un -dijo Deidara levantándose y de repente haciendo un extraño clic con su extraño ojo izquierdo hizo que un flash iluminara a Naruto.

- .¿E-eso es una foto? -dijo Naruto con medio miedo.

- Tú no te preocupes, un -dijo Deidara ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejando a Naruto con una gota- Pues como te iba contando, un. Sasori-danna me dijo que el arte era algo más profundo y que mi arte era, según palabras de un artista: "una mierda pinchada en un palo", un. Así que me he peleado y me he acabado fugando, un. Además como corría el rumor que Itachi-san se había peleado con Kisame y que este se había fugado, un, he decido seguir un ejemplo -volvió de la cocina con un plato de arroz y se sentó en la mesa- Así que, hasta que Sasori-danna reconozca que el arte es una explosión, no volveré a la cueva, un.

- Dios no... Otro friki no... -dijo Sasuke que por fin había dejado de discutir con Kisame.

- Ittadakimasu un -dijo Deidara felizmente empezando a comer arroz.

- Hermano de Itachi, hermano de Itachi -dijo Kisame empezando a zarandear a Sasuke- Se quema la cocina.

- .¡Mi cocina! -gritó Naruto viendo con horror como olía a quemado.

- .¡Yo la salvaré, un! -dijo Deidara levantándose y corriendo hacia la cocina.

- .¡Yo te ayudo! -dijo Kisame seriamente siguiendo a Deidara.

- Ay madre mía... -dijo Naruto levantándose con miedo y empezando a cojear hasta la cocina, seguido por Sasuke.

Antes de llegar, los dos escucharon un fuerte golpe, como si algo hubiese explotado.

- La mejor forma de apagar un fuego es una explosión, un -escucharon como Deidara proclamaba a los cuatro vientos- ¡El arte es una explosión, un!

- .¡Sasuke haz algo!.¡El pirado este se carga mi cocina! -gritó Naruto con horror.

- ... Yo me voy a casa -dijo el Uchiha sin expresión ni tono de voz alguna.

- .¿Eh?.¡No me puedes hacer esto Sasuke! -gritó Naruto viendo como el moreno empezaba a coger la chaqueta.

- .¡Deidara, allí hay más fuego! -gritó la voz de Kisame animadamente.

- .¡Volad pajaritos míos, un! -se escuchó animadamente a la voz de Deidara.

- Yo solo quiero irme y volver mañana para comprobar que no ha pasado nada de esto -Sasuke se giró y sonrió como un zombie- Estos dos solo son una pesadilla.

Sasuke salió de la casa de Naruto sin ganas, creyendo realmente en aquello que había dicho. Lo último que escuchó antes de alejarse suficientemente para no oír nada fue.

- ¡SASUKE NO ME DEJES A MÍ CON EL MARRÓN! -gritó la voz del Uzumaki a través de la puerta, con sonido de explosiones como banda sonora.

**DIOS POR FIIIN! T-T Me ha costado mucho mucho muuuucho! Siento la demora, en serio... Pero estaba atascadísima con este fic. Ha tenido que venir otra mini-oleada de inspiración para pegarle el achuchón de las últimas páginas u.u Bueno... Los Akatsuki siguen invadiendo la casa de Naruto xDDD Pobrecito mío xDD Pero vamos, aquí se puede liar grande xD Bueno me he divertido en bastante trozos escribiendo con Gaara psicópata y por si alguien no lo sabe, el "un" que va diciendo Deidara no es que mi teclado se haya vuelto y se haya puesto a escribir "un", es la coletilla que este hombre va repitiendo, que viene a ser algo como sí y que en inglés se tradujo como yeah... Ah, he puesto a Deidara como un chico gracias a la voz que tiene en el anime, que lo aclara (por fin xD) todo xD.**

**Bueno paso a comentar los reviews del capítulo pasado n.n**

_Kisame Hoshigaki, _**dios hace tiempo que no te veo por los reviews, ¿se habrá acabado de cansar de mis historias T.T? Los mensajes... en este capítulo hubieron pocos pero puede que hayan más... me gustan xD Jajaja lo de Chouji es muy bueno. Seh, fueron directas, casi flechas XD No habrá yaoi tranquilo y como ves... Kisame sigue pululando xD**

_Lucimanga, _**jaja q mona XD La frase de "Puede vernos" es de un capítulo d Naruto del anime, que Sasuke decía "Puedo verlo" y por fallos raros dl anime salía con la cabeza al revés XD me marcó mucho xD Es que no entienden que sea odiable, será que son tontos (bueno Peter sí, ya lo sabíamos) No le resulta problemático porque lo ve tumbado en el sofá XD Parece que sí pudo, al menos hasta salir... hasta donde llegó y en qué estado... eso es otra cosa xD Ala, siguiente capi hecho (por fin xD)**

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI, ooooolas shuichi-chan!! Nooooo! No me robes mi celebroooooo le tengo cariñoooo T0T xDDD Bueno espero que también puedas leer este capi y que la Universidad te deje ò.ó Sino mata! Mata!!! XD Como bien diría Gaara xD. Chauss n.n**

_Lovechii, _**dios si que hace tiempo o.o pq tu hablas de tu viaje a Japón y eso fue hace milenios xDDD juas. Puedo verte quedará para la posterioridad XD Home de les pedres... la persona de las piedras se puede sentir ofendida si no es hombre ù0ú xD Saludineees**

_D-Naruto, _**weno, como suelen decir, más vale tarde que nunca n.n No te mataremos Itaa ù.ú (Ita// eso se dice i mira como se akaba... ¬¬) jojojo XDDD que buena vista... Quizás si era yooo... quizás noooo lalalaaaaaaaa es como quien se llevó los bunshins del retorno del shinobi, ù.ú es todo un misterio. Reciclador universal xD todo convertido en abono XD La de Chouji la podrías probar si te comiese xD allí en su estómago coges la pechuga xDD Espero que me sigas dejando review n.n**

_Tae-chan, _**wowo xD junto con Kaoru, como mola xD La verdad es que antes había una persona (Jaide112) que tb hacía unas parodias wenisimas (Delirios xD es genial xD) pero weno n.n Me alegraaa mucho que te encante y te haga reír y estas cosas que debe hacer un fic d humor XD Ala, continuado n.n**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez,**

**Dentro de un tiempo (intentaré q sea pronto TT) más xD**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
